behind your face
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: Blaine était prêt à renvoyer à nouveau l'image erronée qu'il se donne depuis plusieurs années, cette fois si, à l'Université. Mais un garçon secret et réservé changera ses plans, une passion dévorante va se créer. Ce dernier libérera sa vraie nature, ils assimileront ensemble la signification du mot "amour" Rated M: violence et thermes homophobes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** Blaine et Kurt ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Glee (dépression total)

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma deuxième fiction, cette fois si ce sera Klaine. J'espère que vous allais aimer. **

_(Blaine n'a pas de gel)_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_« Toute histoire a une fin, mais dans la vie, chaque fin, annonce un nouveau départ »_

Blaine Anderson débuta sa toute première année à l'Université de Columbia en plein cœur de Manhattan, pour poursuivre son rêve ou plutôt celui de ses parents, Être avocat. Katy et Richard Anderson sont des parents toujours absorbées dans leurs travailles au détriment de Blaine, et de Cooper leurs fils aîné. Les années de lycée de Blaine ont étaient plus qu'enrichissante au lycée Mckinley dans l'Ohio. Quaterback de l'équipe de football, résultat brillant, tombeur des filles, même si les relations qu'il avait entretenu, non pas durer plus de trois semaines, à savoir pourquoi... Le jeune homme a un physique avantageux, des boucles sombres qui ressortent parfaitement ses yeux mordorés, un sourire charmeur, un petit mètre soixante-treize, un corps aux courbes parfaitement dans la norme. En globalité, Blaine Anderson a tout pour lui.

Mais chaque couverture cache son histoire.

Voilà à quoi ressemble L'université, un gigantesque bâtiment étendu sur un terrain parfaitement entretenu et décoré. Les yeux curieux et fatiguées de Blaine observèrent les alentours. Une voix grave l'interrompu de ses rêvasseries.

« Alors impatient ?! Te rend tu compte de la chance que tu as, la plus prestigieuse Université de New-York te tend les bras ! »

« Oui papa, c'est vraiment incroyable... » Répondit le bouclé d'un ton faussement joyeux.

« Bon, à présent entrons »

L'intérieur était aussi spacieux que l'extérieur, tout était si lucratif et élégant. Une pancarte indique la direction d'un certain " Amphithéâtre " Blaine et son père suivit sa direction, la première chose qu'ils virent quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. C'est une centaines de sièges éparpillées et des personnes, ensuite une femme d'allure distinguée grande et blonde face à une estrade et un micro commença à parler.

« Chères Nouvelles élèves de Columbia, vous avaient été sélectionner parmi les meilleurs, et vous avez gagner »

Les étudiants applaudissent en cœur, Blaine lui n'y voyait aucun intérêt.

« Certains ici veulent être avocat, médecin, littéraire, ou encore Agent sportif.. Sachez que le pourcentage de réussite est de quatre-vingt-quinze pour-cent dans chaque domaine qui diffère notre établissement. Les règles sont strictes, et si elles ne sont pas respectées, elle risque fortement de condamner votre processus. Quatre campus sont mi en place, Et plusieurs résidences universitaires sont installées dans les environs. Pour les internes, vous serez deux personnes par chambre et je tiens à rajouter que cela ne dépend pas de votre choix, mais du nôtre ! Je vous souhaitent à tous un merveilleux processus à Columbia. Je serais votre principale durant toutes vos années d'études, appelez moi sous le nom de Madame Hodges. Vous serez accompagnées des maintenant en direction de vos chambres »

« Papa, embrasse maman et Cooper pour moi » s'exclama Blaine avec un fin sourire.

« Je n'y manquerais pas Blaine » Répondit le plus vieux.

Richard tapota lentement l'épaule de son fils, de nature peut tactile avec lui, il préféra sans contenter. Blaine s'éloigna un peu, et dans son élan, il fit un signe de la main à son père et poursuivit sa route. Une femme et un homme s'exclamèrent.

« Nous allons vous séparer en deux catégories, les femmes en face de moi ! Les hommes de l'autre » Les étudiants prennent place en quittant leurs fauteuils.

« Je me nomme Mlle Thomson, et voici Monsieur Robin à mes côtés. Nous sommes vos guides. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà étaient installé depuis hier, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vos chambres sont déjà pleines. Je vais appeler les filles par ordre alphabétique.

Après une demi-heure de noms tout aussi différents, le bouclé retrouva quelque connaissance en partie Jessica Carson, son ex petite-amie par son grand désespoir, elle lui fit un sourire taquin quand il croisa son regard. Jessica est le modèle type d'une séductrice: Ancienne pom-pom girl, blonde au yeux noisette, un visage angélique. Orgueilleuse et sur d'elle. Elle est attirée par tout ce qui brille. Le point positif de sa journée s'appelle Sam Evans de l'équipe de football dont Blaine était le Quaterback la dernière année. Sam est le jeune typique d'aujourd'hui, blond, grand. Plutôt mignon malgré son incroyable bouche pulpeuse, derrière ce séducteur aux blagues un peu lourde, ce cache un grand cœur. Le bouclé arriva enfin devant sa chambre, il soupira un grand coup, son voyage a était long et fatiguant, en plus des baguages qu'il traîne depuis des heures. Il ouvra la porte est commença à s'installer, mais quand il se retourna vers le lit opposé du sien, il remarqua une personne assise dessus, le visage recouvert d'un livre. Tout ce qu'il arriva à distinguer, c'est le châtain de ces cheveux coiffé en arrière, et son style vestimentaire particulier.

« Euh... Salut, tu es mon camarade de chambre visiblement ! » S'exclama le bouclé en entament une approche.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« Crépuscule, c'est un livre incroyable n'est-ce pas... » encore une fois le silence persista.

« Oh, tu dois être ce genre de gars timide, je peux comprendre ! » Blaine commença à croire que le jeune homme se moque de lui, il l'ignore totalement. Le brun décida de monter d'un ton, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai l'impression de te déranger ?! Si ont doit passer toute nos nuits dans la même chambre pendant un an ! Il va falloir faire un minimum d'effort mec ! » S'affirma-t-il en regardant la direction du châtain. Ce dernier soupira, et déposa son livre sur le lit lentement, et ça valait le coup.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi magnifique de toute sa vie. Le jeune homme possède des traits fins, un teint de porcelaine, des lèvres fines, un petit nez en trompette. Mais ce qui a le plus abasourdi le bouclé, est ces yeux bleus azurent qui illuminent son visage, il ressentit quelque chose de fort et de complètement nouveau pour lui. Le cœur qui bat la chamade, des papillons semblèrent errer dans son ventre, une chaleur inconnu. Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher du regard de ce garçon, comme si sa vie en dépendez. Jusqu'à que ce dernier finit par parler.

« Pour éviter toute tension, sache que je ne suis pas très bavard » s'exclama le garçon d'une voix plutôt aigu et sereine, tout en reprenant son livre.

Blaine cligna des yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, il dissipa son hypnose mystérieuse pour ce jeune inconnu. Il murmura dans sa barbe.

« La journée commence bien... » Il glissa ses mains sur son visage et soupira à nouveau.

Cinq heures s'écoulèrent. Pendant se vaste temps, Blaine dévalisa ses affaires, il rencontra quelque professeurs, il croisa de nombreuses fois son camarade de chambre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer, longuement et inconsciemment. Dans le campus plusieurs cabines de douche sont rependus un peu partout. Après s'être préparé pour dormir. Il rentra dans la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au lit opposé du sien. Le châtain dort paisiblement, Blaine en est captivé, il l'observa dormir mais quelque secondes plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, le brun a était pris sur le fait, il éteignit la lampe de chevet et se retourna face au mur. Pendant que son camarade rougie honteusement. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder de plus prêt le bouclé, il remarqua durant ce court instant de grands yeux aux nuances de vert et de marron, de beaux cheveux bouclés où il aurait bien aimé emmêler ses doigts dedans, un très beau visage, plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais ils les stoppèrent en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_Un message de Sam à Blaine._

_16:45: _Hey_,_ Blaine ! Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque après les cours, j'ai des potes à te présenter !

_16:50:_ **Ouais, d'accord à plus tard.**

Le brun entra dans la bibliothèque, il ne perçut aucun bruit, la pièce était presque vide. Légèrement en avance, il attendit tranquillement les bras croisés. Enfin le son de la voix de son ami s'installa.

« Blainou ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Sam je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom craint ! »

« J'aurais essayé... Bon faut que je te présente des potes, voici Alex, Anna ma copine, et David que tu connais déjà ! »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Blaine » Répondit le brun.

Il observa les personnages en face de lui, Alex est un grand latino aux yeux noisette, Anna est la typique fille à papa, maman. Rouquine, elle porte une petite robe en dentelle blanche, et David lui, toujours aussi grand et charpenté, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup à vrais dire.

« Alors Blaine, t'est dans quelle attribution ? » Demanda Anna.

« Droit » Répond t-il avec un fin sourire.

« Avocat, qu'elle classe moi, je suis employée ici, je travaille à la cafétéria après les cours ! Ce qui me permet de payer mes études ici... »

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler à cette heure si ? » Questionna-le bouclé les sourcilles froncés.

« Mon service est à dix-huit heures le lundi ! Et j'avait envie de passer du bon temps avec Sam ! » Répondit la jeune fille avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Oh... » Marmonna Blaine.

Le regard de ce dernier, pris une autre direction quand il vit son mystérieux camarade de chambre, ses nouveaux amis lui parlent sans qu'il n'y prête grande attention. Jusqu'à ce que David se retourne et aperçût le châtain qui traîne une montagne de livre à la main. Il s'exclama haut et fort.

« Eh, mais c'est Lady Hummel ! » Blaine écarquilla les yeux,

_mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ Pensa-t-il.

« Content de me revoir mademoiselle ?! »

Les yeux du châtain se mirent à briller, et son regard s'assombrit la bouche légèrement entrouverte il quitta le champ de vision de David, mais sous la panique il fit tomber toute ses affaires au sol. L'homme à forte corpulence s'approcha de lui, il ramassa ces affaires et lui tendit gentiment, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. À la seconde ou le châtain tendit les bras pour les récupérer, David les laissa tomber au sol. Il rigola narquoisement, fière de lui, il cria.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'aider ! Dégage de ma vue Kurt ! » Dit-il méchamment.

_Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle Kurt Hummel._

C'est étrange, il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. Blaine rétracta ses pensées, il se dirigea vers eux, et commença à monté la voix sur David. Il sentit le besoin de défendre Kurt. Pour défendre un inconnu ? Il l'ignorait lui même.

« Pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui, il n'embête personne ?! » Dit-il avec mépris.

« Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde Blainey ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça ! » Blaine sentit l'énervement lui monter dans tout le corps. Pendant que le châtain lui s'empressa de partir, dans son élan, il se retourna et regarda Blaine sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

« Détends-toi le nain de jardin, sinon je te ferais la peau ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça » Le bouclé était à deux doigts de lui flanquer une bonne raclé, mais Sam arriva et les séparas.

« Ok, les gars ! On se calme ! Tranquille ! »

* * *

PDV Kurt Hummel.

Moi qui croyait que l'Université ne pouvait pas être pire que le lycée, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Karofsky et de retours, le garçon qui m'a harcelé pendant toute mon année à Mcinley. Je me retrouve tout seul, à ce que j'appellerai ma deuxième option, l'Université. M'a seul et unique meilleur ami est dans l'école de mes rêves, et moi, je suis seul, au milieu d'une foule impressionnante. Le point positif c'est peut-être ce garçon qui cohabite avec moi, celui qui m'a défendu tu t'as l'heure, j'espère qu'il na rien... Généralement, je me méfie de tous ces garçons qui non qu'une chose en tête, les filles, et vous nuire. Je devrais appeler Rachel avant que les larmes me submergent.

PDV externe.

_Appel entrant Rachel à Kurt._

« Allô ici Rachel Berry ! »

« Salut Rachel, si tu savais comme je suis content d'entendre ta voix ! »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Rachel... Je... Tout va mal » Balbutia t-il.

« Raconte ? » Répondit t-elle inquiète.

« Dave Karofsky est dans la même Université que moi... L'année vient à peine de commencer, je ne sais... Pas si je vais résister ! »

« Chut, ne pleure pas Kurt, je vais te rendre visite dès que je pourrais. Une chance qu'on soit tous les deux dans la même ville »

« Je te remercie, tu es la meilleure. On ferait bien de parler d'autre aux choses, avant que je ne m'arrête plus de pleurer. Sinon comment ça se passe à la NYADA ? »

« Hum... Écoute, je ne vais pas te raconter ce qui passe dans l'école de t'est rêve, ce serait vraiment cruel dans l'état actuel où tu es - »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'ai pas était sélectionné Rachel, aller raconte... » Coupa le châtain.

« Bon d'accord... Hé bien les cours sont passionnent, Carmen prétend que je suis l'une de ces meilleur élève, du coup, elle m'a laissée chanter au premier show-case de l'année »

« Rachel, c'est merveilleux ! Tu le mérite »

« Pas au temps que toi » Kurt fit la moue.

« Je... Je n'ai pas était à la hauteur... Et je dois m'en prendre qu'à moi... »

« Un jour viendra où on te donnera ta chance Kurt, essaye de te faire des amis, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi après ce qui t'est arrivé, mais... Ne rate pas ta jeunesse »

« Tu as raison, merci pour tout... J'ai des devoirs à faire »

« D'accord, je te préviendrais dès mon arrivée »

« Avec joie, je t'embrasse »

Kurt coupa le téléphone, est s'amusa à défiler des photos sur son portable. Une porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un silence régna le bouclé resta figé plusieurs secondes à le regarder. Pour une raison qu'il ignore Kurt ce mi à rougir, il pause rapidement son portable et pris place sur le lit. Blaine décida de s'exprimer malgré la tension qui régnait le jour précédent.

« Alors c'est Kurt ton prénom, c'est charmant... » Le châtain était perplexe c'est la première fois qu'un garçon le complimenté pour quoi que ce soit.

« Moi, c'est Blaine Anderson... »

_ Merveilleux prénom, ça sonne si bien_ ! Pensa Kurt.

Le bouclé lui espérait une réponse. Est par sa grande surprise, cela, c'est bel est bien produit.

« Merci pour ta défense tout t'a l'heure, j'ignore pourquoi tu as fait ça... Mais je te remercie » balbutia Kurt, envoûté par le regard du brun.

« Hum... Je t'en pris » Répondit Blaine étonnamment content.


	2. Chapter 2

« Attend, tu veux savoir la suite ?! Ont c'est complètement laisser allez »

Cela fessait une bonne demi-heure que Sam s'étendait sur sa vie privé au milieu du self, Blaine lui à les yeux rivés sur la troisième table en face de lui. Kurt est tout seul, son assiette est vide, le regard absent. Le bouclé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouvé incroyablement beau. Ce dernier pris un intérêt soudain pour lui, ce garçon indéchiffrable hante ses pensées. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir en savoir plus sur lui. Le soir précédent, ils avait échangés une phrase. Ce qui était un grand pas déjà pour Blaine. Le blond réalisa que son ami avait la tête complètement ailleurs, il l'interrompu dans ces pensées.

« Blaine ?! Blaine ! » S'exclama-t-il en penchant ses yeux vers lui.

« Hum... Oui ? » Répondit le bouclé.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Je... Tu - » Balbutia t-il.

« Je vois ! Je disais qu'après avoir embrassé Anna, on n'a décidées de se mettre ensemble ! » Coupa Sam.

« Ouais, c'est super... J'espère que tu vas la garder celle-ci »

autour de la table, des rires se propagèrent pendant que Sam répliqua aux moqueries. Leurs rires s'estompèrent quand David s'installa sur la même table que le groupe sans leurs consentements. Les yeux de Blaine tournèrent directement sur Kurt qui prépara rapidement ses affaires est parti avant que Karfosky le remarque. Le bouclé termina rapidement son assiette, avant de partir précipitamment. Dave pris la parole.

« Pourquoi il part comme ça, je lui fais peur ?! » Dit-il narquoisement.

« Je peux être honnête Dave... Il ne t'aime pas tout simplement » Répondit Alex en tapotant l'épaule de Karfosky.

« Ça tombe bien, mon non plus ! » Répond-il en soupirant.

Blaine continua sa route, de loin, il aperçut la silhouette qui abrite ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours. Kurt marche lentement, il porte un grand sac en bandoulière.

« Kurt ! » Crie-t-il.

Le châtain se retourna surpris, il continua à marcher fessant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais Blaine d'un pas bien décidé. Le rejoint et se retrouve face à lui.

« Kurt, j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur ? » S'exclama le brun.

« Non... Non... C'est juste que, hum... Comment connais-tu mon prénom au faite ? » Répondit Kurt, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Dave... » Répondit le brun.

« Je vois... Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi, mais, j'apprécie la solitude »

« Surtout quand Karfosky et dans les parages, je me trompe Kurt ? »

Le regard du châtain devient soudainement froid. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Blaine avant de lui dire.

« J'ai cours... »

Il remit son sac en place sur sa hanche, et se retourna sous les yeux du bouclé à la fois en admiration et impuissant. Quand la vue de Kurt disparut de ses yeux, il sentit une main entourer ses hanches. Et quand il se retourna, une jolie blonde lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'exclama.

« Comment va le mec le plus sexy de New-York ? »

« Jessica, tu veux quoi ? » Répondit le bouclé, le regard noir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Blaine, je veux te récupérer ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Jessica, le mot s'est fini, ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ? » Demanda t-il en reculant.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? »

« Je te les dis une bonne dizaine de fois, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est la beauté, l'argent, et la popularité. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un gars plus populaire que moi ici. Qui voudra bien subir t'es caprices de diva.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant ? » Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi es-tu si orgueilleuse ? »

Le brun se retourna et marcha en direction de l'autre côté du couloir, il laissa la jeune femme bouche fermée, sans le moindre répondant face à la question de Blaine. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite en guise d'incompréhension, dépité, Il arriva en cours de droit. Il tourna son stylo collé à son menton, alors que tout le monde dans la salle écrit sous le regard sévère du professeur. Le bouclé lui, n'arrêta pas de penser à Kurt, à ces yeux, à son nez, à sa bouche, tout... Il se questionna dans son subconscient. Derrière ce magnifique visage, que peut-il bien cacher. Peut-être de la douleur, du vécu pensa-t-il. Quelque chose le retira complètement de toutes ses pensées, un bruit sourd, et une voix forte.

« Monsieur Anderson ! Le lycée, c'est terminée, on ne rêvasse pas à l'Université ! Remplissez-moi vite cette feuille, il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes. S'exclama l'homme en desserrant son poing sur la table.

« Hum... Pardon monsieur, je le fais immédiatement » Répond t-il. Même si au fond de lui, il aurait aimé lui dire le contraire.

* * *

Encore une fois, cette journée fut éprouvante pour Blaine. Il finit ses devoirs et décida de prendre sa douche à l'heure du dîner. Au moins, les dortoirs seront vides pensa-t-il. Quand il sortit de la douche entouré d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il tomba sur l'inattendu. Le bouclé se stoppa net devant Kurt, fermant son casier, enfilant sa veste, les cheveux humides. Quand le contre-ténor le remarqua, il se cogna le bras contre son casier, un "boom" retentit.

« Kurt, ça vas-tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » S'exclama le bouclé en se rapprochant de Kurt.

Le châtain est obnubilé par le corps viril et athlétique étendu devant lui. Cette peau bronzée et ces abdominaux. Sans parler de cette légère pilosité au haut de son torse. Les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son torse, et le haut de ces hanches qu'il arrive à percevoir. Le châtain avait déjà ressenti des sensations fortes, mais jamais comme t-elle. Cette chaleur, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, tout ça l'envahit désespérément sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il est impossible de luter face à une t-elle attirance, une t-elle beauté. Le châtain resta immobile un bon moment devant le spectacle, mais sa honte le rattrapa. Il quitta rapidement les lieux. Dans les alentours de vingt et une heures, Darren rentra dans la chambre doucement. Étrangement, Kurt ne dort pas, il est adsorbé par son portable et ses doigts qui glissent sur le clavier. Il n'osa même plus regarder dans les yeux Blaine, après ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais le bouclé s'en moquer pas mal, il s'exclama.

« Tu es plus bavard par message à ce que je vois... » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, en s'installant sur le rebord de son lit.

« Je suis bavard avec mes amis... » Répondit t-il froidement.

« Je croyais que tu appréciais la solitude... Kurt ? »

La façon dont Blaine prononce son prénom à la fin de ces phrases le rend complètement fou, il répondit.

« Ici, oui... » Kurt réfléchit un instant, et réalisa qu'il manqué cruellement de respect envers lui. Après tout en plus d'être incroyablement beau, Blaine a de bonne attention envers lui, il a pris sa défense plus tôt dans la journée.

« Pardon, d'être aussi ennuyant, ils auraient jamais dû te mettre dans la même chambre que moi, tu vas te lasser très vite de ces nuits... »

« Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit... Je trouve que cette chambre est très bien, et si mon partenaire et réservé alors... On fera avec ! Je suis quelqu'un de spontané vois-tu, et je peux être honnête ? »

« Hum... Oui » Répondit le châtain hésitant.

« Je m'interroge sur toi, et cette timidité qui t'abrite, j'ai envie d'avoir une vrais discutions avec toi, est-ce que tu veux bien ? »

« Je... Hum - »

« Je suis Blaine Anderson, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et mon ancienne école, c'est Mcinley » Coupa le bouclé.

Kurt, c'était juré de ne pus ce lancer dans un amitié homme à homme. Mais Blaine le passionne étrangement, et le dernier mot de sa phrase l'interpella. Il répondit après quelque secondes.

« J'ai étudié pendants un an à Mcinley... »

« Attend, quoi ? »

« Ma première année s'est passée là-bas et puis... Je suis partie »

« Je suis arrivé en deuxième année, ce qui explique pourquoi je t'avais jamais vu là-bas »

« En fait, je venais juste pour le Glee club deux temps à autres, tu n'aurais pas manqué grand chose. Crois-moi... »

« Le Glee club intéressant, Kurt, est-ce que David a avoir avec quelque chose de ton départ ? »

« Quoi, non enfin, ce serait ridicule... » Balbutia t-il.

« Si tu le dis... Au faite, ton bras ça va ? » S'exclama Blaine.

« Mon bras ? »

« Oui, celui qui a heurté le casier... »

« Il va bien, il a juste subi la pire honte de toute sa vie... » Dit-il en formant une moue sur son visage.

« Ça arrive à tout le monde de heurter un objet » Répondit le brun en souriant.

Sois-ce garçon est aveugle, sois, il est stupide pensa Kurt, en revanche son sourire est à damner.

« Oui... » Un silence régna, et Blaine l'interrompue en s'exclamant.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je suis content d'avoir fait rougir quelqu'un comme toi... Bonne nuit Kurt »

Le châtain n'en croit pas ses oreilles, lui qui le pensé naïf, il vient de le draguer sans même s'en rendre compte. Il répondit avec hésitation.

« Bonne nuit... »

* * *

Ce matin-là. Kurt a hâte de voir sa meilleure amie.

_Un message de Rachel pour Kurt._

_(9h11)_ Je suis arrivée !

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit quand il vit au loin une petite brunette courir en sa direction. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, il lui murmura dans son étreinte.

« Tu m'as tellement maqué Rachel Berry ! »

« À moi aussi Kurt, à moi aussi ! » Répondit t-elle en quittant son étreinte.

Ils rentrèrent à leurs cafés favoris de New-York, ils commandèrent leurs cafés et s'installèrent autour d'une table, face à face. Alors que Rachel racontée la vie qu'elle mène à la NYADA, elle changea de sujet en voyant le visage de Chris ce décomposé.

« Et toi l'Université ? »

« Et bien, je suis content d'être le week-end... » Soupira le châtain.

« Je vois... »

« Rachel, il y a quand même quelque chose, ou plutôt qu'elle qu'un... Dont, j'aimerais te parler »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Il y a ce garçon... C'est mon camarade de chambre, et j'ignore pourquoi mais, il veut absolument apprendre à me connaître... Son comportement est assez étrange, il a pris ma défense l'or de l'interférence entre moi et David, il ma même précisé qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi et - »

« Kurt ! Ne te pose pas de question, s'il veut être ton ami fonce ! » Coupa la brunette d'un enthousiasme démesurée.

« Rachel, il fréquente les amis de David... Est ce n'est pas tout, il est arrivé à Mcinley en deuxième année, ce qui veut dire que tu l'as sûrement déjà vu... » Confessa Kurt.

« Ce qui veut dire que je le connais sûrement. Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Blaine Anderson... »

« Tu es dans la même chambre que Blaine Anderson ! » Cria t-elle. Après avoir bue d'une traite son café.

« Tu peux m'expliqué cette réaction ? »

« Blaine était réputé pour être un séducteur, il est sorti avec pas mal de fille... Il était capitaine de l'équipe de football... »

« Continue... » Répondit-le châtain intéressé.

« Il est sorti avec Jessica Carson, il a rompu avec pour je ne sait qu'elle raison, cette fille est une peste, J'ai reçu beaucoup de slushie par sa faute ! »

« Je vois très bien qui est Jessica, je me rappelle en première année elle me dévisagé comme une espionne. Donc si j'ai bien compris, Blaine est l'opposé de ce que je suis-moi ? »

« On peut dire ça... Mais tu sais, tu devrais en profité. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau garçon populaire s'intéresse à toi non ? »

« Après ce qui m'est arrivé... Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir créer un lien. Surtout avec un garçon comme lui ! »

« Kurt, ne gâche pas t'est chance à l'Université, bats-toi. Montre aux gens, la personne merveilleuse que tu est ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est vraiment gentil, mais... Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre trois ! Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui me suivent... En passant, pourrait-vous laisser un review ? C'est très important pour moi. Je l'admets bien, ça peut être chiant parfois... Mais ça ne prend pas plus de deux minutes x) sur ce:**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un mois passa, Kurt et Blaine c'était échangées quelques mots, du style : "excuse moi, tu aurais l'heure ?" "Kurt est-ce que tu pourrais éteindre la lumière s'il te plait ?" Cela peut paraître totalement superflu, mais pour le châtain, c'est une première. Kurt se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là, les horaires sont assez fatigantes et dans une heure à peine, il aura cours. Réveillé, il admira un instant le brun dormant paisiblement sur le côté, les cheveux toujours en bataille. Il a l'air si serein, Kurt sourit bêtement sans le vouloir, face à lui un miroir est étendue. Quand t-il ces vis à travers avec ce sourire idiot, il reprit un visage sérieux. Il prit soin de sortir ses vêtements extravagants de son armoire, et les déposas à plat sur son lit. Il hésita entre deux accessoires, un foulard bleu qui ressortirait parfaitement le blanc cassé de son pull. Ou un petit nœud excentrique gris à pois vert. Le doigt en dessous du menton, il réfléchit à ça tenu du mardi. Une voix l'interrompu soudainement.

« Le foulard ressortirait parfaitement le blanc de ton pull ! » Kurt surpris, finalement se retourna. Et vis Blaine s'étirant au bord de son lit. Il sourit légèrement est répondit.

« J'ai pensé exactement la même chose... Le nœud apporterait un grain de folie à ma tenue, mais... Je pense que tu as raison ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me voler mon style quand même ? »

« Ton style ? » Répondit Kurt dépité.

« Je porte beaucoup de nœuds papillons, en faite, je les collectionnes... Depuis que je suis à l'Université, j'essaye de me freiner avec les nœuds papes... C'est une sorte d'addiction, précisément, c'est mon look »

« Oh... Je t'ai jamais vu en porté. mais, compte sur moi, je ne volerais pas ton style » Répondit le contre-ténor.

« Ce serait dommage, sachant que tu peux porté des foulards de la même couleur que t'es yeux. Ça les ressortirait d'avantage » Kurt rougis soudainement. Est-ce qu'il vient de le complimenter sur ses yeux. Décidément, le châtain ne comprendra jamais ce garçon.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment... »

« S'en est un... » Répondit d'une voix roque le bouclé. Le cœur de Kurt bat tellement vite, par peur que son camarade de chambre l'entende. Il trouva le premier prétexte en main, et regarda sa montre et s'exclama.

« Je vais être en retard en court, j'ai intérêt de me préparer vite »

« Bonne journée Kurt ! » S'exclama le brun en ce levant.

« Bonne journée Blaine... » Répondit Kurt. Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, un sourire apparu sur son visage, mais un simple petit sourire en coin non, un vrais sourire, et cela arrive rarement.

* * *

Le midi au self, Kurt était encore assis tout seul. Quand Blaine déposa son dernier plat sur son plateau, il le remarqua. Il hésita et commença à s'approché de la table de Kurt. Mais Sam l'interpella en lui disant de s'asseoir au côté de sa bande. Le brun, finalement, changea de direction, et s'installa avec ses amis. Il réalisa que Jessica est de la partie, elle commença à discuter.

« Content de te voir mon petit caniche ! »

« Jessica, ravale t'a salive s'il te plaît... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bourru ! C'est vrai, je t'ai quitté, mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire semblant ! »

« C'est moi qui t'ai quitté Jessica... » Répondit le bouclé avant de soupirer.

« Nous disions donc ! » La blonde détourna le sujet compromettant, et en entama un nouveau. Hummel n'a vraiment pas changé... Toujours aussi gay... Toujours aussi seul »

« Où est le problème ! » S'énerva Blaine.

« Il est naze Blaine, il a reçu plus de slushis que tout le Glee club entier !, Il à même couché dans les toilettes des hommes avec Chandler ! Apparemment, il aurais abusé de lui ! »

« Chandler Kiehl... Le vendeur de partitions... Hum franchement vos rumeurs sont sans preuves est complètement stupide ! »

« Tu es vraiment naïf Blaine... Kurt la fait, David la vue de ces propres yeux ! »

« Ont dit même que Kurt serait parti à cause de ça... » S'incrusta Alex.

« De toute façon, il n'avait pas sa place à Mcinley, et il n'a fait qu'aggraver sa situation » Répondit narquoisement Jessica.

Blaine échangea un regard avec le châtain un peu plus loin. Il ne répondit pas face à son ex petite-amie, énervé de son comportement, il prit son plateau est ce leva.

« Blaine, tu vas où ? » Demanda Sam la bouche pleine.

« J'ai fini de manger ! »

Le bouclé quitta le self. Il croisa David au même moment, ils s'échangèrent un regard noir. Quand le brun déposa son plateau, il vit Kurt se lever lentement le plateau à la main, mais quand le châtain aperçus David. Il se figea devant lui, son ennemi en profita pour le bousculer et faire tomber son plateau. Les étudiants pouffèrent de rire sous les yeux meurtri de Kurt. Ce dernier courus et quitta le self en larme en effleurant légèrement le bouclé, qui jeta un regard haineux sur ses amis qui éclate de rire. Il se retourna et chercha Kurt dans les couloirs.

La porte des toilettes se balancé, ce qui présagé qu'une personne vient d'y entré. L'instinct du brun s'avère payant. Kurt est prêt d'un lavabo en se débarbouillant le visage. Blaine s'approcha lentement, le châtain entendit les pas, et se retourna aussi tôt.

« Je – ho... Blaine, c'est toi. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... » Balbutia t-il en se retournant à nouveau face au mur.

« Kurt est-ce que ça va ? »

_Kurt est en train de pleurer devant mes yeux ! Mais non tout va pour le mieux, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Blaine parfois ! Pensa-t-il_. Pardonne-moi, il est

clair que tout va mal... »

« Ne te méprise pas Blaine... Tu devrais retourner voir t'es amis, ils vont se demander où tu es »

« Ça m'est égal... » Kurt soupira, et se retourna pour faire face au bouclé.

« Bl-Blaine... Est-ce qu'ils t'on parlait de moi ? » Demanda t-il difficilement.

« Hum... Non, pas que je sache »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, tu m'as regardé bizarrement, tu t'as l'heure au self. Alors tu peux me dire la vérité s'il te plaît... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ton dis ? »

« D'accord, je vais t'en parlé. Sache que je n'écoute pas du tout ce genre de rumeurs... Ils ont dit que David t'avait surpris en train de... Hum - »

« De coucher avec Chandler... » Coupa le châtain entre un reniflement. Je n'ai couché avec personne... Je ne suis jamais sortie avec qui que se sois même ! Ils ont créés cette rumeur pour me détruire et ils ont gagnées. Chandler et moi, on était ami... Je lès rencontré dans cette boutique de musique et on a bien accroché... On allait souvent boire un café au Lima Bean, puis un jour, on a croisé Karfosky avec sa bande. Il a commencé à nous regarder d'une drôle de façon. J'ai donc demandé à Chandler si on pouvait s'éloigner. Une semaine c'est écoulé et... »

« Kurt que c'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda le brun en tournant son visage pour croiser celui de Kurt.

« Je l'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Kurt... On se connaît depuis seulement un mois... »

« Là n'est pas la question. Si tu étais une fille comme Rachel... Elle connait le mot "loser" elle en fessait partie. Il est difficile pour moi de faire confiance à quelqu'un, surtout comme toi... Sans vouloir t'offenser » Le châtain commença à avoir peur des représailles.

B_laine va peut-être m'en vouloir après ça_.

« Je comprend... » Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, ni comment... Mais je suis sûr que c'est justifié, donc... Ne te sens pas obliger de le raconter Kurt »

« Merci Blaine, vraiment, merci beaucoup » Kurt souris légèrement tout en versant ses larmes, incontrôlables. Le bouclé se sentit vraiment mal pour lui. Il s'approcha lentement, avec hésitation et douceur. Il caressa lentement le bras du châtain et lui murmura.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer Kurt, ne te cache pas avec moi... »

Les yeux bleus azurent croisèrent le noisette du bouclé. Et il éclata en sanglots en recouvrant sont visage de ses mains, sous un geste de réconfort Blaine le serra lentement contre lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de t-elle chose avant. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent, il s'imprégna de l'odeur exquise et fruité de Kurt. Le châtain lui, se sentit apaisé dans ces bras, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Il n'a pas peur d'être blottit contre un homme qui n'est pas son père. Il apprécia l'odeur virile du bouclé qui se dégage de ses boucles et sa nuque, de la chaleur de son corps. De son souffle, et des battements de son cœur qu'il put sentir battre fort contre sa poitrine. À contre-cœur, leur étreinte se sépare, la sonnerie retentit.

« Courage Kurt, tient prend ça » Blaine lui tendit son numéro de téléphone. Kurt le prit en reniflant un coup.

« Merci, Blaine... »

« Si tu as besoin de discuter, n'hésites pas » Dit t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le bouclé quitta les toilettes discrètement en premier, sous le regard et le fin sourire de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt termina plus tôt aujourd'hui, il en profita pour bavarder au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie.

« Voilà toute l'histoire... »

« C'est surprenant ! Ce garçon a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Dans mes souvenirs, il était avec les plus populaires, c'est vrai. Mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! »

« C'est la première fois de toute ma vie, que je me sens en confiance avec un garçon... Même s'il y a encore du travail. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est tout ce dont, je pourrais craindre. Mais avec moi, il a ce comportement complètement différemment qu'avec ces amis stupides »

« Kurt, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle si on retire David. Tu sais... Tu aurais du - »

« Je sais Rachel ! Porté plainte contre harcèlement moral et physique. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir quelque bleu... »

« Kurt, ne trouve pas d'excuse... Tu en as assez baver comme ça ! »

« Le passé, c'est le passé Rachel... »

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans la chambre, Kurt se retourna pas sont grand soulagement. C'était Blaine.

« Écoute ma belle, je vais y allais, il faut que je rappelle mon père et tu sais comment il est ! »

« Burt est au courant pour David ?! »

« Rachel, il ne doit pas le savoir ! » Blaine s'installa sur son lit les jambes croisées en écoutant la conversation.

« D'accord... Je ne dirais rien parce que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Mais c'est important ! Et il devrait le savoir » Le ton commencé à monter d'un cran. Avant que cette conversation ne se transforme en dispute. Kurt décida de l'arrêter là.

« A plus tard Rachel, je t'aime fort... » Sur cette phrase, Kurt coupa son portable, et soupira en s'écrasant sur son lit. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Blaine qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Alors, Rachel Berry est ta meilleure amie... »

« Elle lès oui, c'est une belle personne... » Répondit le châtain.

« Je n'en doute pas, vous avez l'air vraiment proche tous les deux. Qu'est-elle devenue depuis Mcinley ? »

« Elle est à la NYADA»

« C'est brillant, elle doit avoir beaucoup de talent »

« Elle en à oui... Et surtout beaucoup de chance » Dit t-il en fessant la moue.

« Que veux-tu dire par là » Demanda le bouclé en s'allongent sur le dos.

« J'ai passé l'audition... Mais je n'ai pas était sélectionné.. Rachel est parti vivre son rêve sans moi. Donc je suis venu ici, et j'ai renoncé à la musique pour de bon... »

« Mais la NYADA recrute tous les ans ? Tente ta chance l'année prochaine ? »

_Blaine connait la NYADA._

« Je croirais entendre mon père. J'ai pu goût à la musique comme avant... Et je ne crois pas aux secondes chances... »

« Tu as tort Kurt. Le châtain le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Les secondes chances, c'est à toi de les provoquer... Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux réussir. Même si ta vie craint, et que tu croit plus à rien. Quand on a les qualités nécessaires, on peut graver les échelons »

Le châtain resta perplexe. Parce que dans le fond, il sait que Blaine à entièrement raison sur ce sujet. Nous avons toujours le choix dans la vie, d'être fort, ou d'être faible.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre un poète... Pardonne-moi, c'était stupide »

« Non, c'était drôle » Répondit Blaine en ricanant.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Blaine fut réveillé par de drôle de bruit. Ce qui ressemblait plutôt à des gémissements, il frotta ses yeux et remarqua le sommeil agité de Kurt.

« Pitié... Non... Laisser moi ! » Kurt fait un cauchemar visiblement, Blaine décida de se lever, rapidement, il rejoignit le châtain, ce dernier transpire et gémie dans son sommeil.

« Kurt ? » Sussura le bouclé.

« Kurt, c'est moi ? » Répéta le bouclé en tapotant son épaule doucement. Kurt tout va bien, c'est moi, Blaine »

« Allais vous en ! » Le bouclé décida de s'y prendre autrement, il alluma la lumière en caressant l'arrière de sa tête. En répétant toujours son prénom. Le châtain fini par se réveiller d'un bon, la respiration saccadé.

« Kurt... Chut, tout va bien... Ce n'est que moi » Kurt redressa sa tête pour croisé le regard du brun et murmura faiblement. Je suis désolé... J'ai encore fait un cauchemar... »

« C'est donc ça que j'entends dans la nuit... »

« Ça va allais, je vais me recouché, pardonne-moi Blaine. Ça ne se reproduira plus » le bouclé voulu répondre, mais Kurt le coupa en s'exclamant.

« Bonne nuit Blaine »

« Kurt, attends, tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu... Avec toi ? »

« A-Avec-moi » Balbutia le châtain le cœur décollant de sa poitrine.

« Si tu veux bien sûr ? Peut-être que ma présence... Pourrait t'aider à passé une nuit paisible ? »

« Je... Hum... Je ne veux pas que ça te dérange Blaine... Je ne veux pas que ça te dérange Blaine...

« Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui propose »

Blaine ne laissa pas le choix à Kurt, et s'engouffra prêt de lui sous la couverture, ils gardèrent une certaine distance entre eux. Ils profitèrent de l'odeur de l'autre et s'endormirent dos à dos.

**Vous allais pouvoir vous apercevoir dans les chapitres suivants, que Chandler a une certaine importance, d'un point de vu négatif... À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre comporte des termes homophobes et violents. Les autres à venir son également susceptible de posséder des termes comme t-elle. (Les messages de Kurt sont en gras et ce de Blaine normaux)**

**Enjoy !**

PDV Kurt

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Blaine Anderson a passé la nuit avec moi. À quelque centimètre de moi. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Ce garçon a des effets positifs sur moi, je ferais mieux de me réveiller avant lui... Ou alors je peux l'admirer dormir ? Kurt, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gentil avec toi que tu dois regarder son magnifique visage endormi, ce n'est pas une excuse. Qu'est-ce qui me prend enfin... Pourquoi ce garçon me donne au temps d'effet. Je vais me lever toute suite de se lit et me préparer pour les cours, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

PDV externe.

Kurt se leva lentement pour éviter de réveiller son partenaire de chambre. Il prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Le brun se réveilla à son tour, il se redressa et étira quelques membres de son corps musclé, il aperçut la porte entre-ouverte se balancer, il comprit qu'il venait de manquer le châtain de prêt. Blaine réalisa qu'il avait passait la nuit avec son camarade de chambre gay et il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment trouvait ça sympa, même génial. Des papillons errèrent dans son ventre rien que de penser à Kurt allongé près de lui. Le brun se dirigea au dortoir sans petit-déjeuner, sa faim s'est soudainement coupée. Il partit en cours de droit sans grande conviction, quand il arriva en classe, il attendit que le temps passe. Pendant la pause de midi, le bouclé eu une idée, il avait cet étrange envie de voir Kurt, pour la toute première fois, il prit son portable et lui envoya un message.

_Message de Blaine à Kurt._

(12h11) Salut Kurt, tu reprends ta pause à quelle heure ?

(12h12)** Quinze heures...**

(12h12) Génial, moi seize heures !

(12h13)** Pourquoi cette question ?**

(12h14) Ça te dit de manger à la brasserie du coin, avec moi ?

(12h14) **Tu ne veux pas manger avec t'es amis ?**

(12h15) Honnêtement, non ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de me coltiner Jessica et sa bande. Ils se passeront de moi pour un repas !

(12h15) **Mais il vont pas se demander où tu es ?**

(12h16) J'ai un très bon argument, et puis je ne leur appartiens pas Kurt.

(12h17) **Tu sais que si on te voit avec moi, tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes...**

(12h17) Je sais oui :)

(12h17)** Bien...**

(12h18) Super...

Kurt accepta finalement l'invitation du bouclé, le trajet se fut calme. Une tension palpable s'était installé. Ils traversèrent Broadway Avenue, les yeux de Kurt ce mirent à briller à travers la vitre, Blaine le remarqua. Il gara sa voiture aux alentours de central Park, le châtain écarquilla les yeux et demanda.

« Central Park ? Je croyais que nous devions allais dans une brasserie ? »

« Si tu veux bien me suivre... » Répondit le brun en souriant gentiment. Kurt le suivit en se posant toute sorte de questions. Le brun ouvra le coffre de sa voiture et sortit un panier d'osier rempli de bonne chose à manger.

« Blaine, on va pique-niquer ? » Demanda le châtain.

« Ouais, je voulais fait place à un peu de suspense » Sourit t-il.

Après quelques minutes de marche. Le brun installa une couverture au bord de l'eau sous le regard perplexe du châtain. Ils sortirent la nourriture du panier sans faire attention leurs mains glissèrent dans le panier en même temps. Ils se regardèrent alors que Kurt retira ses mains en premier, Blaine le regarda dans les yeux et sourit légèrement. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du châtain, et ses joues virent au rouge. Le bouclé brisa ce silence pesant.

« Désolé... Sinon, tu aimes les sandwiches ? J'ai jambon beurre, moutarde à l'ancienne, et - »

« Il y a l'embarras du choix à ce que je vois... » Coupa le Châtain en penchant sa tête vers son déjeuner. Je vais prendre un jambon beurre s'il te plaît » Leurs mains s'effleurèrent alors qu'il lui donna le sandwiche.

« Tu as réussi à prendre du temps pour acheter tout ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je les ai achetés à la boutique de l'université après les cours... Et j'ai pensé, à toi »

« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part »

« Je t'en pris Kurt, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien d'être loin de toutes ces brutes »

« C'est le cas oui... Hum si c'est pas trop demander, si tu penses que se sont des brutes, pourquoi tu es ami avec ? » Le regard du brun s'assombrit, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui répondre.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis Kurt... On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie vois-tu, J'ai pas choisi d'avoir une famille qui rêve du fils parfait à leur image, j'ai pas choisi de sortir avec Jessica... Tout ça serait trop long à t'expliquer »

« Oh et t'es parents, que fond-ils dans la vie ? »

« Ma mère est hautesse de l'air, je la vois pas souvent, mon père est avocat évidemment... Et y a mon grand frère Cooper, je l'adore, mais je le vois rarement depuis la querelle familiale. On n'a pas mal d'écart d'âge et il a refusé de vivre en fonctions des désirs de mon père, il est parti à Los Angeles il s'est marié, il a réalisé son rêve, devenir photographe au risque et périls de couper les ponts avec mes parents » Dit-il attristé.

« J'imagine que cette situation est difficile. Mais toi au moins il te reste ta mère... »

« Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé si j'avais su que - »

« Ça va, c'est pas ta faute, c'est seulement la faute de cette maladie qui s'appelle le cancer » coupa le châtain. « Elle me manque... Il m'arrive de ressortir sa robe de marié du grenier et de sentir son parfum, et même de lui parlée... Je sais, c'est idiot... »

« Pas du tout, j'aurai fait la même chose. Alors tu vis avec ton père »

« Oui, il s'appelle Burt, et dieu merci heureusement qu'il est là. Peu de pères enlacerais leurs fils en apprenant son homo-sexualité » Kurt sourit légèrement à se souvenir. Il s'est remarié avec Carole qui m'a fait le cadeau d'un demi-frère Finn Hudson, il est lourd, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. En plus, il sort avec Rachel »

« Fin est ton frère, l'ancien Quarterback ? »

« Oui, c'est lui »

« T'as l'air d'avoir une famille merveilleuse Kurt, moi, ils sont là, sans l'être vraiment... »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. On cache tous quelque chose derrière notre sourire... » Confessa le châtain en fixant des yeux intensément le bouclé.

« Ta vraiment des yeux magnifiques, tu sais » Le châtain rougit, son cœur s'emballa, il répondit.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit... »

« C'est bien étonnant... » Répondit Blaine sans détacher son regard des yeux bleu azure. Sinon, tu fais quoi comme études ? »

« J'étudie le Journalisme »

* * *

La voiture se gara sur le parking universitaire, le trajet se fut silencieux. Quand Kurt descendit, il fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Merci Blaine, c'était très sympa... » Dit-il en souriant.

« Je t'en pris, tu sais Kurt... Tu devrais sourire plus souvent » Les joues du châtain prirent feu. Blaine lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et quitta son champ de vision sous le regard observateur de ce dernier.

Le châtain se retrouva seul sur le parking, il marcha jusqu'aux locaux, il ne lui resté plus que dix minutes avant son prochain cours. Mais un homme grand et fort barra son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, c'est pas prudent de laisser une pédale toute seule. Tu le sais ça ? »

« Je... Hum... dois Allez en c - » Kurt marcha plus vite, mais la main serré de David qui entoura son poignet l'empêchas de continuer.

« Pas si vite... Kurt ! » David le bouscula violemment sur le sol. Il lui fit un coup de pied dans sa jambe gauche avec force, le châtain poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il n'arriva pas à bouger, il est tétanisé de peur. Trop de souvenirs traversèrent son cerveau de mauvais souvenirs. Quand David remarqua une rouquine s'approcher du parking, il se défila rapidement. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant Kurt et courra en sa direction.

« Kurt tout va bien ? »

« Je... Hum... »

« Tu as une tache sur ton pantalon... Tu es tombé, c'est ça ? Donne-moi t'est mains, je vais t'aider à te relever ! » La jeune femme l'aida à se relever.

« Merci Anna... Je suis en retard ! » Kurt marcha rapidement la jambe légèrement boiteuse, Anna le remarqua.

« Attend Kurt c - » Mais le châtain était déjà loin.

Quand il frappa à la porte essoufflé, un homme avec de grosse lunettes et une moustache l'ouvrit.

« Monsieur Hummel ! Vous êtes en retard, c'est inacceptable ici à Columbia. Vous êtes expulsé de ma classe jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Mais monsieur, je - »

« J'appelle madame la principale ! »

Kurt essaya de contenir ses larmes, qu'allait-il dire à la principale pour son retard. Les représailles seraient graves s'il se plaint de David. Il soupira et entra dans le bureau de Madame Hodges.

« Monsieur Hummel, installez-vous ! » Kurt exécuta les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi ce retard ? »

« Madame... J'ai... »

« J'attend ? »

« J'ai aucune excuse Madame, Je suis désolé... » Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux du châtain.

« Écouté, je vous laisse une chance. Je ne vous punirais pas, de plus c'était votre dernier cours de la journée et je sais que ça était très dur pour vous d'être admis ici. Votre père s'est battu avec les bourses pour votre enseignement ici, de plus l'option numéro un était la NYADA si je ne me trompe pas. Monsieur Ardford en revanche a pris la décision de vous exclure de son cour pour deux jours. Retournais dans vos locaux pour aujourd'hui.

« Merci Madame... Vraiment »

« Disposé Monsieur Hummel » Dit t-elle fermement avec un fin sourire.

Kurt avait évitait l'expulsion.

* * *

Alors que le châtain est sous la douche en sanglot. Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur quand il se baissa pour attraper son gel douche. Il remarqua l'énorme bleu sur sa jambe, il sortit de la douche et entoura son corps d'une serviette. Il se changea et opta pour un ensemble de pyjama noir, il rentra dans sa chambre triste et fatigué sous les yeux de Blaine qui le remarqua rapidement.

« Bonsoir Kurt, tout va bien ? » Demanda le bouclé.

« Bonsoir Blaine... Ouais... Ça va »

« Kurt, je commence à te connaître, et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas »

« C'est sans importance... » Le châtain s'avança en direction de la fenêtre et se figea devant. Blaine marcha derrière lui doucement, il se plaça à côté de lui, il demanda.

« C'est David n'est-ce pas... ? » Kurt ne répondit pas mais il éclata en sanglots. Blaine l'invita à rejoindre son étreinte doucement sans le brusquer. Il entoura ses mains autours du coup de Kurt, le châtain se laissa faire et entoura à son tour la taille du bouclé. En poussant des reniflements contre sa poitrine. Blaine est la seule personne qui arrivé à soulager sa peine, il aime être dans ces bras.

« ça va allez Kurt, je suis là... » Confessa le brun en formant des cercles sur son dos. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça d'accord... »

« D'accord » Répondis, le châtain en se séparant de son étreinte. Les deux jeunes gents s'installèrent sur le lit de Blaine. Ce dernier lui demanda.

« Je t'écoute, raconte-moi tout... »

« Karfosky m'a bousculé quand t'es parti... bousculé violemment... »

« C'est vraiment qu'un pauvre con, j'aurait du t'accompagner en classe ! et tu n'a rien rassure moi ? »

« J'ai juste un bleu sur la jambe... Mais ça va - »

« Attend-il t'a levé la main dessus ! Kurt c'est pas rien, il faut que tu me montres ce bleu ! »

« Je t'assure, ça va, j'ai l'habitude... »

« Parce qu'en plus, c'est pas la première fois ! S'il te plaît Kurt remonte ton pantalon » Insista Blaine.

« D'accord... » Le châtain exécuta et remonta son pantalon jusqu'à l'hématome en question. Le bouclé écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt... » Il effleura la peau du châtain avec ses doigts. Kurt sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléré. Pourquoi se malade s'en prend à toi comme ça ?! Il faut que tu porte plainte Kurt, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! » Rétorqua t-il.

« Je ne peux pas Blaine ! Je ne peux pas... » Répondit Kurt en séchant quelques larmes.

« Pourquoi ça ? Est-ce que David a un rapport avec t'es cauchemars ou... Chandler ? »

« Hum... Oui... Je vais t'en parlé, d'accord. Tu seras le premier à le savoir. Il faut que tu gardes tout ça pour toi ok... C'est vraiment important »

« Je te le promet »

« La semaine après que David et sa bande nous a croisé avec Chandler au Lima-bean, je suis allais à Mckinley. Comme tous les matins, j'ai pris quelques affaires dans mon casier et j'ai croisé Chandler. Il m'a complètement ignoré, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup... Puis le soir vers vingt heures, j'ai reçu un message de Chandler qui me proposait de le rejoindre dans une ruelle pas loin de chez moi. Ce soir-là, j'ai fait l'erreur de l'écouté. Quand je suis arrivé il y avait toute la bande de brutes avec Karofsky... Chandler n'était pas là... J'en ai déduit qu'il m'avait piégé... »

Kurt s'arrêta un instant sous les yeux brillant de Blaine. Le brun rapprocha son visage de son ami en lui fessant signe de continué.

« Ils m'on frappé... Jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à que... Mon souffle soit coupé... » Le bouclé sentis des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, il prit la main de Kurt en digne de réconfort.

« Je suis resté dans le coma trois jours... Mon père avait envie de tuer les personnes qui m'on fait ça, y compris Finn. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, je leurs ai dit, que je ne me souvenais pas de mes agresseurs... Mais j'ai menti pour protéger ma famille des menaces du groupe, y compris ceux de David... J'ai appris plus tard que Chandler a raconté que je l'avait violet dans les toilettes du lycée. Et que c'est la raison pour la quelle ils mon frappés... J'ai suivi pas mal de psys... Étant donné mon traumatisme, j'ai étudié chez moi » Kurt sentis la main de Blaine s'entrelacé avec la sienne en la serrant d'avantage. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai du mal à me faire des amis, j'ai plus confiance en personne »

« Kurt... Je suis... Tellement désolé » Le châtain remarqua des larmes qui se formèrent dans les yeux de son ami.

« Ça va aller Blaine ? »

«Tu ne mérité pas ça, ces vraiment des ordures ! Il faut que je retrouve David et que je le tue maintenant ! »

« S'il te plaît Blaine ! Ne trahit pas ma confiance, je la donne à peu de personnes... Ne t'en prends pas à David, il ne doit rien savoir. Sinon les répercussions seraient très graves, Promets-le-moi s'il te plaît »

« Hum... Je te le promets... » Répondis le bouclé plongé dans les yeux de son ami. Je te promets de ne rien dire, mais je te promet pas de tuer David... Sérieusement, Kurt, je n'accepte pas qu'on fasse du mal à un gars comme toi, t'es vraiment différent des autres. Ta différence fait de toi un mec génial... » Kurt sourit tendrement au brun et répondit.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense quand je te vois... » Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un sourire, Blaine brisa le silence.

« Je suis content d'avoir un ami comme toi, tu es une belle rencontre Kurt... »

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais moi aussi je suis content qu'on soit ami » Le châtain regarda leurs mains entrelacés Blaine la retira rapidement en rougissant. On devrait dormir maintenant... »

« Je valide » Répondit le bouclé.

* * *

La nuit s'agita Blaine fut réveillé une fois de plus par les cauchemars de Kurt. Il le réveilla pour le calmer.

« Kurt, c'est moi, t'a encore fait un cauchemar... »

« Je suis tellement désolé de pourrir t'es nuit » Dit t-il en se redressant.

« Ça se reproduira plus Kurt, parce que je vais dormir avec toi maintenant ! »

Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine à la vue de son torse nu, une chaleur mystérieuse l'envahit. Il sentait son corps prêt à exploser en mille morceaux, à cause de tous ces effets que le bouclé lui procurent.

_Blaine veut dormir avec moi, dans le même lit, et torse nu... _Pensa Kurt_._ Le brun voyant son ami la tête ailleurs lui demanda.

« Je me suis dit que sa t'éviterais de cauchemarder encore, comme la dernière fois »

« D'a...D'accord » Balbutia le châtain.

Ce dernier se décala et laissa Blaine se faufiler sous la couverture avec lui. Leurs jambes se touchèrent, le cœur du bouclé s'accéléra, il ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher de son ami. Quand Kurt se retourna pour lui faire dos, le brun entoura lentement sa main autour de la taille de Kurt. Il pouvait sentir les frissons du châtain et son odeur qui en devient une addiction pour Blaine. Après quelques secondes les craintes de Kurt s'évaporent, il se sentit bien, et en sécurité dans les bras du bouclé.

**Voilà, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs... ****N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous voulez en lire plus.**

**Petit cadeau en passant : triller de "Behind your face" (ça laisse à désirer mais j'espère que vous allais quand même aimées. ****Bises à vous ;)**

** watch?v=Uwu4YBvtnE8&amp;feature= **


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Chapitre 5 est bien là ! Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont laissé un review (j'espère que vous allais continuer) oh et maintenant mes chapitres serons plus long ;) et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes, c'est un frein pour les lecteurs et j'en suis consciente, mais c'est irréversible. J'espère que vous aller au-delà de ça, et que vous prenais en compte ma façon d'écrire et d'imaginer.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

PDV Kurt.

On se demande si la vie a un sens parfois, mais un jour, vous rencontré une personne et elle donne un sens à votre vie. Blaine Anderson joue parfaitement ce rôle. Ça fait presque deux mois que je le connais et plus le temps passent, plus les effets qu'il me procure sont de plus en plus fort et intense, mes nuits était hanté par mes démons du passé. Maintenant, je les passent avec un adorable bouclé horriblement sexy. C'est presque douloureux de dormir avec lui sans pouvoir passé mes doigts dans ces boucles sombre. Mes hormones me poussent à faire certaine chose, mais mon subconscient me dit de me contenir. Je n'aurais jamais cru être ami avec Blaine, je suis complètement aveugle quand il est question de lui... Toutes ces cicatrices que je cache à l'intérieur de moi depuis des années. Je les ai extériorisés avec lui. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de craquer sur des garçons inaccessibles, mais alors ça veut dire que Blaine me plaît ? Réveille-toi Kurt ! Il est hétéro. Tout ça paraît si irréaliste... Il faut que je retire se garçon de ma tête ! Il faut que je retire ces pensées, la façon qu'il a d'humidifié cette parfaite lèvres rosé, cette façon qu'il a de sourire... De froncer les sourcilles quand il est contrarié, ils sont épais c'est vrais... Mais ça lui va si bien. Il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression qu'il a était créer sur-mesure pour moi. C'est stupide... Je passe le week-end à Lima avec ma famille, rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux et je serais avec Rachel pour couronner le tous. La seule chose qui me manquera, se sera les nuits sans cauchemars.

Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre.  
_  
(16:30) encore une heure de cours et tu décolles pour Lima._

PDV externe.

En cours de math, le châtain sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'ennui tellement qu'il pensa que c'était un don de dieu pour mettre fin à cet horrible routine.

_Un message de Blaine à Kurt._

_(16h32)_ Hey Kurt ;)

_(16h33)_** Hey Blaine, tu me sauve la vie, se cours de math est plus dépriment qu'un enterrement...**

_(16h35)_ Oh rien que ça, moi j'ai terminé les cours. Mes parents devraient être là dans une demi-heure, alors je m'occupe.

_(16h35)_** Je vois...**

_(16h37)_ **Tu habites ou au juste ?**

_(16h38)_ **Cette question était peut-être trop personnelle !**

_(16h39)_ Non du tout :D en faite c'est facile à deviner !

_(16h40) _**Toi et t'es smiley, je passe du coq à l'âne donc tu veut que je devine...**

_(16h41)_ Kurt... C'est vraiment pas compliqué !

_(16h43)_ **Je ne sais pas moi ? Tu a étudié à Lima donc logiquement tu habite...**

_(16h44)_ **À Lima !**

_(16h47)_ **Blaine ?!**

_(16h50)_ Désolé, Kurt, faut que je te laisse, mes parents sont là, passe un bon week-end, je t'embrasse :)

_Es ce que il vient terminer ça phrase par je t'embrasse ?_

* * *

Arrivées à la gare, Kurt et Rachel sortirent du train, et ils cherchèrent du regard quelqu'un de familier. À cette heure si la gare est pleine et cela peut prendre un moment à fouiller aux milieux de la foule, mais heureusement Finn est plus grand que tout le mond, et quand le châtain aperçu son frère les bras grands ouverts, il s'empressa d'entamer une étreinte avec ce dernier. Il le serra un instant, avant de lui dire.

« Finn ça fait si longtemps ! »

« Salut p'tit frère » Le jeune homme mit fin à son étreinte, et prit dans les bras sa petite-amie. Malgré la différence de taille, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrassée tendrement. Kurt attendit les bras croisés et commença à trouver le temps long.

« Il y a des chambres pour se mangé le visage ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton amer.

« On s'est pas vu depuis un moment Kurt ! Tu comprendras le jour ou tu seras amoureux » Répondit la brunette. Le châtain se mit soudainement à rougir, à la seconde ou Rachel avait terminé sa phrase, il pensa à Blaine.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout revienne à lui ?_

« Bon, on n'y va »

Rachel et Finn sont main dans la main à côté du visage presque dégoutté de Kurt. Ce dernier sourit gentiment quand il vit Carole et son père devant la voiture.

« hey... Papa » Le châtain couru dans les bras de son père, t-elle une enfant.

« Salut mon grand ! » Répondit Burt.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » Continua Carole.

« Très bien merci »

« Kurt, je te sens tendu ? »

_Si papa savait tout ce qui se passe en ce moment._

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je travaille beaucoup, tu sais... » Dit-il en reprenant un visage plus détendu.

« Oui, j'imagine. Allez monte dans cette voiture, on rentre chez nous ! »

Pendant le trajet' Kurt était nostalgique. Le décors est bien différent de New-York, il traversa le cimetière là ou Elizabeth Hummel repose. Puis la rue d'après ou il avait trébuché en apprenant à faire du vélo pour la toute première fois, et pour finir il vu l'enseigne de « mckinley high school » son cœur se serra à la vu de son ancien lycée il en repensa encore jusqu'au domicile de ses parents.

* * *

Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec ses parents de l'Université, et de tout ce qui s'en suit. Certaines questions non jamais était répondus, ou d'autre, ont étaient détourné. Kurt ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inquiéter sa famille en parlant de David, il ne parla pas de Blaine non plus, son père serait fou de rage en apprenant qu'il craque complètement sur un hétéro hyper populaire. Il monta dans sa chambre parfaitement en ordre, et rangea ses vêtements par couleurs, rituelles qu'il s'était instauré le jour ou Burt avait fait une crise cardiaque. Il se posa sur le lit en fixant le plafond, il repensa à mckinley. Il n'y avait pas mi les pieds depuis trois ans. Il eut l'envi étrange d'y retourner, il se demandait à quoi resemblaint le Glee Club maintenant. Ou encore' l'auditorium. Il se leva d'un bon de son lit et demanda à Finn de lui emprunter sa voiture et fit la promesse de rentrer avant vingt-deux heures. Il se gara sur le parking du lycée et rentra par la porte de derrière qui est belle et bien ouverte, les habitudes n'avaient pas changé depuis trois ans.

Il visita une nouvelle fois au coin de l'œil les cassiers tout autours de lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observé son casier, légèrement plus abîmer que les autres en raison des nombreux chocs qu'il avait subit. Des flash-back lui traversèrent l'esprit, certain avec David et d'autre avec Rachel et leurs longue discutions sur Elizabeth Taylor ou encore Barbra Streisand. Il passa devant ce qui était le Glee Club, visiblement la salle est devenue une classe lugubre, pleine d'ordinateurs, il avait chanté tellement de chanson dans cette pièce, il sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que tout ça est bel est bien fini, cela fait bien longtemps que Kurt n'avait pas chanté depuis son audition pour la Nyada, tout ça lui manque beaucoup. Il continua son chemin et passa devant la porte de l'auditorium. Il s'arrêta un instant juste pour la regarder quand il entendit un son agréable venant de l'intérieur.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth**_  
_Que ne ferais-je sans ta charmante bouche_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_  
_Qui m'aspire, et m'expulse_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_  
_J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, je ne peux te cerner_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_  
_Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_  
_Je suis dans ta course magique et mystérieuse_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_  
_Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller_

Il hésita, mais rentra finalement.

_**My head's under water**  
Ma tête est sous l'eau_

_**But I'm breathing fine**  
Mais je respire bien_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**  
Tu es fou et je ne m'en préoccupe pas_

En premiers lieux, il vit un grand piano noir étendu sur la scène, et plus il s'approcha, plus il aperçut quelqu'un jouant les magnifiques notes au piano de "All of me". Il distingua une silhouette qui lui sembla familière et des boucles rebelles brosser avec soin.

_(Refrain:)_

**'Cause all of me**  
_Parce que mon être entier_

**Loves all of you**  
_Aime tout de toi_

**Loves your curves and all your edges**  
_Aime tes courbes et tous tes contours_

**All your perfect imperfections**  
_Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

_Ça ne peut pas être ce que je pense...ça ne peut pas être lui ? _Pensa le châtain.

_**Give your all to me**_  
_Donne-toi à moi toute entière_

_**I'll give my all to you**_  
_Je te donnerai tout de moi_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_Tu es ma fin et mon commencement_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_  
_Même quand je perds je gagne_

_**'Cause I give you all... of me**_  
_Parce que je te donne tout... de moi_

_**And you give me all... of you**_  
_Et tu me donnes tout... de toi_

Quand là vu du châtain se fut net, il réalisa avec incompréhension que Blaine Anderson, le Blaine, celui qui est sorti avec les plus belles cheerleaders. Le garçon qui lui donne de drôle de sensation dans le corps était là, en train de jouer et chanter à la perfection dans son ancien lycée. Le bouclé ne l'avait pas remarqué, les yeux de Kurt brillèrent et son estomac ne l'avait jamais chatouiller d'une telle façon au part avant. Il le fixa intensément, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si beau. il ne put retenir un sourire tendre, et continua à admiré de ses yeux et ses oreilles l'homme qui le fascine autant.

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_  
_Combien de fois devrais-je te dire_  
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_  
_Que même lorsque tu pleures tu es magnifique aussi_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move**_  
_Le monde t'enfonce, je suis là à chaque mouvement_  
_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_  
_Tu es ma ruine, tu es ma muse_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_  
_Ma pire distraction, mon rhythm and blues_  
_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**_  
_Je ne peux arrêter de chanter, ça résonne dans ma tête pour toi_

Des papillons errèrent dans son estomac, il ne savait pas que Blaine avait autant de talent. Il se rapprocha doucement de la scène.

_**My head's under water**_  
_Ma tête est sous l'eau_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_  
_Mais je respire bien_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_  
_Tu es fou et je ne m'en préoccupe pas_

« Cards on the table** \- **Kurt... »

_Merde..._ Ce fit la seul pensé qui traversa l'esprit de Blaine à ce moment là.

Blaine tourna la tête et interrompu sa chanson, il rougit honteusement à là vu du châtain le sourire aux lèvres. Un silence régna et il se leva de son piano, ses mains tremblèrent et son cœur s'accéléra. Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles brune, et croisa le regard de Kurt gêné.

« Blaine, c'était - »

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pardon, je t'ai coupé... »

« Non, ça va... j'avais besoin de réfléchir alors j'ai pris la voiture de Finn et je suis venu ici. Si j'ai bien compris, tu vis à Lima ? »

« Ouais... Désolé, j'ai lu... Ton message, que tout à l'heure... Oui, j'habite bien ici, c'était facile à deviné... » Bafouilla le brun.

« Effectivement... » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un silence régna dans l'auditorium, Kurt le brisa et grimpa sur la scène.

« Blaine, c'était vraiment magnifique... » Confessa-t-il face à son ami.

« Merci » Sourit le brun. J'avais besoin de méditer un peu, alors, je suis revenu ici, et j'ai vu le piano. J'ai pas pu m'en êmpeché . Et le destin à décidé que je te rencontre ici... »

« À croire que le bon dieu existe... Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais jouer et chanter avant ? »

« C'était une chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps Kurt... » Le bouclé croisa le regard du châtain est ne s'en détacha plus.

« En Fait... C'est toi qui m'as donné envie de jouer à nouveau » Dit t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kurt.

« Moi, je ne comprends pas... »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus moi-même Kurt... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu - tu m'inspire Kurt. » Une tension s'installa, et le châtain peut sentir son cœur se détacher de sa poitrine. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« je t'écoute ? » Répondit t-il.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de chanter avec moi ? »

« Blaine... Je - »

« Je t'en pris Kurt, on sera équitable comme ça » Coupa le brun.

Kurt se retourna et s'apprêta à se défilé, mais il entendit la voix du bouclé résonné dans ses oreilles.

_J'adore cette chanson elle est sublime et Blaine et tellement..._

La voix de Blaine l'envoûta comme un charmeur de serpents. Kurt ne résista pas et ouvrit sa bouche pour en sortir une première note.

**__Made a wrong turn___  
_**_J'ai pris un mauvais virage_**_  
___Once or twice___  
_**_Une ou deux fois_

**__Dug my way out___  
_**_J'ai creusé mon chemin_**_  
___Blood and fire___  
_**_De sang et de feu_

Blaine sourit comme un enfant parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi magnifique et pure.

**_Bad decisions_****_  
_**__J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions__**_  
_****_That's alright_****_  
_**__Ça ne fait rien__

**_Welcome to my silly life_****_  
_**__Bienvenue dans ma stupide vie__**_  
_****_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_****_  
_**__Maltraité, égarée, incomprise__

**_Miss no way it's all good _****_  
_**__Miss "moins que rien"__**_  
_****_It didn't slow me down_****_  
_**__Ça ne m'a jamais ralentit__

**_Mistaken_****_  
_**__Fautive__**_  
_****_Always second guessing_****_  
_**__Toujours dévalorisée__

**_Underestimated_****_  
_**__Sous-estimée__**_  
_****_Look, I'm still around _****_  
_**__Regarde, je suis toujours là...__

Leurs voix s'accordèrent parfaitement ensemble, ils chantèrent le sourire au lèvres.

**_Pretty, pretty please_****_  
_**__Chérie, Chérie je t'en prie__**_  
_****_Dont you ever, ever feel_****_  
_**__Ne t'es-tu jamais sentie__

**_Like you're less than_****_  
_**__Comme si tu étais loin __**_  
_****_Fucking perfect_****_  
_**__D'être parfaite__

**_Pretty, pretty please_****_  
_**__Chérie , Chérie je t'en prie__**_  
_****_If you ever, ever feel_****_  
_**__Si jamais tu te sens encore__

**_Like you're nothing_****_  
_**__Comme si tu n'étais rien__**_  
_****_You're fucking perfect to me_****_  
_**__Saches que tu es parfaite pour moi__

Ils restèrent dans le petit monde le temps d'une chanson.

Après la chanson «_ Perfect _» de Pink, terminé Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le tabouret du piano, leurs hanches se touchent, est leurs rires se mélangèrent dans l'atmosphère, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'extériorisé une partis de leurs émotions. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses d'un coup, est ce n'était que le début. Doucement, leurs rires s'estompèrent, et ils tournèrent la tête pour se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Un Silence régna, ils sentirent leur souffle se mélanger dans la salle et Blaine fixa la bouche du châtain sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il est follement attiré par le châtain au yeux bleu azure dont il n'arrive pas à détacher. Il en rêve la nuit, mais ça Kurt ne le sait pas, il n'en doute pas parce que Blaine est hétéro après tout ? Le bouclé murmura à quelque centimètre de son visage.

« Ta voix est magnifique, j'en ai eu des frissons »

La respiration de Kurt devient irrégulière, son cœur est lourd dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougissent rapidement et les yeux grands ouverts de Blaine sur ses lèvres n'améliorèrent pas les choses. Le bouclé trouva adorable que Kurt rougisse et quand il vit son ami se pincé les lèvres par le stress qu'il lui engendre, il trouva ça sexy. Il ne put contenir son envie trop longtemps est pausa ses lèvres rapidement sur ceux de son ami en prenant sa tête en coupe, le châtain ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand il sentit la bouche de Blaine entrouverte sur ses lèvres. Il trouva le goût de ces lèvres encore mieux qu'il l'imaginait. Un mélange de cafés et sucre, et il rejoignit le baiser. De son côté le brun n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, il aurait pu faire sa toute sa vie. Il avait embrassé plusieurs filles dans le passé, mais ça n'a jamais était comparable à se baiser, parce que pour la première fois, il en a vraiment envie sans même s'arrêter une seconde. Finalement, c'était un peu comme un premier baiser pour Blaine aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur bulle de bonheur, Kurt laissa la langue du brun faire son entré, en cramponnant fermement son bras pour plus de facilité et de contact. Le baiser passa du stade mignon à celui de sensuelle. Le châtain n'avait jamais rêvé d'un premier baiser aussi parfait, avec l'homme parfait. Ils voulurent que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais ils se séparèrent lentement. Blaine soupira et ils reprennent leur souffle, et Kurt brisa ce silence pesant.

« Je dois rentrer avant vingt-deux heures... Je ferais mieux d'y aller » Le bouclé ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder son ami... Du moins le garçon qu'il vient d'embrasser à pleine bouche, partir sous ses yeux mordorés et ses pupilles dilatés. Quand le châtain se retrouva dos au brun, la bouche gonflé il laissa apparaître un sourie sur son visage.

Kurt rentra dans sa voiture en fermant la portière derrière lui, il soupira et repensa à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, il devait bien l'admettre, Blaine Anderson lui fait beaucoup d'effet, il n'a jamais était amoureux avant, donc il ignore ce sentiment, il est vrai aussi qu'il avait déjà eu le béguin pour Finn avant qu'il devienne son demi-frère, mais c'était plus de l'affection. Avec le bouclé, tout est différent, il est attiré par lui et l'idolâtre. Au fond de lui, il souhaitait faire demi-tour et revenir dans les bras du brun, mais il ne s'en donna pas la force et sa voiture roula. Une vague de peur lui traversa l'esprit. Blaine est censé être hétéro, il est sorti avec beaucoup de filles, mais alors pourquoi lui apporte-t-il autant son affection ? Jusqu'à l'embrasser. Le cerveau de Kurt se brouilla, il commença à avoir des doutes sur la sexualité du bouclé, mais il préféra ne pas trop espérer, car sinon, il risquerait de tomber de très haut.

**Du côté de Blaine.**

Quand Blaine quitta l'auditorium, il glissa contre un casier, et s'installa sur le sol, les genoux repliés sur lui-même. Il passa son index sur sa lèvre inférieur légèrement entrouverte, et repensa à l'effet des lèvres au goût fruité du châtain sur les siennes. Il l'avait fait, il avait embrassé Kurt Hummel. Il cogita un instant. Quand Blaine est avec Kurt, il est ce garçon qui aime les belles situations et les blagues tordues, celui qui aime chanter et joué du piano à la perfection. Ce gars qui collectionne les nœuds papillons, et libéré de sa vraie nature, gay... C'est un lourd secret qu'il enfouit depuis des années. Personne est au courant. Parce que si ses parents apprenent qu'il sortait avec des filles pour cachait sa sexualité que deviendrais t-il ? Et comment réagiraient son père et ces amis complètement homophobes ? S'il savait pour lui et Kurt, il se retrouverait en bat de l'échelle, et le châtain aurait de graves ennuis, mais le bouclé est heureux maintenant parce qu'il a rencontré Kurt, et qu'il en est tombé...

« Amoureux... Je suis amoureux de Kurt Hummel » Blaine le prononça à voix haute, et personnes n'est là pour l'entendre ou le juger.

Pour la première fois, il connaît le sens du mot amour. Quand il embrassait des filles, il lui arrivait de verset des larmes, et quand elle lui demandaient pourquoi Blaine pleurait. Il répondait en fessant semblant.

« C'est juste que... Que je suis heureux d'être avec toi » Elle le croyait bien évidemment et elle continuée leur séance de baiser et torture pour le brun.

Mais Blaine en a marre de faire semblant, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Kurt.

_(22h11)_ Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain, quinze heures, même endroit ? On ne croisera pas de vielle connaissance la bat, faut qu'on parle...

_(22h11)_ Kurt ?

_(22h11)_ Ecoute, je sais que tu es troublé, et que tu te pause sûrement pleins de questions, sache que j'ai aimé se baiser Kurt vraiment...

_(22h11)_ **C'est vrai ?**

_(22h11)_ Je savais que tu étais là :) et oui, c'est vrai.

_(22h11)_ **À quinze heures demain.**

_(22h11)_ Je t'attendrais Kurt.

Blaine ne put retenir un sourire, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans les couloirs du lycée et retourna dans sa voiture.

****Cinquième chapitres et boum ils s'embrassent, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ;) laisser un review si vous le pouvais please.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! pardon si j'ai mit du temps à le poster. J'èspére que sa en vallais le coup. **

**Reviews : **

**Sarah333 : **talentueuse ou non pour les reviews, le tient me suffit, Merci beaucoup pour se review très encourageant je suis contente que ça te plaise, je compte sur toi pour lire jusqu'à la fin ;)

**Clara00 :** alors comment dire... Je suis vraiment contente que je fasse partie de ton top 3, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre :P ce qui est des chapitres j'y viens justement. Merci pour t'est reviews !

**Klainecolferr :** oui Karfosky est un connard ! Mais bon faut bien des méchants partout, et c'est que le début des emmerdes parce que je ne sait pas si tu l'a remarquée mais cet fic est « amour et dramatique » donc y aura pas mal de drame oui... Mais tout s'arrange par la suite. Merci pour t'es review Caroline bises.

**Donc je me suis organisée, je publierais mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines le week-end samedi ou dimanche, si je peux au plus tôt si je ne peux pas au plus tard. Je pense aussi augmentée leurs durées je lès déjà dit non ? sur ce !**

**Enjoy !**

Depuis tôt le matin, Kurt et de bonne humeur, la première chose qu'il est fait après s'être habillé. Est de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour sa famille, il avait pour l'habitude de boire un verre de jus d'orange et d'étudier dans sa chambre, mais ce matin-là. Il s'engloutit un pain de cake et un bol de chocolat chaud. Il fredonna les mélodies de "perfect" en fessant des aller-retour dans la maison. Ça famille resta bouche bée, ils fixèrent le châtain mâchouiller ses aliments en étendant un grand sourire. Alors qu'il aida à débarrasser la table avec Finn, son père s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule avant que Kurt se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Fiston, est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose ? »  
« Enfin papa... Que veux-tu que je te cache ? J'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur non ? » Répondit le châtain en mettant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.  
« Tu n'es pas du genre à t'engloutir un petit-déjeuner, et de chanter dans toute la maison.. » Kurt se contenta de ricaner, avant que Burt rétorque. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je t'ai pas entendu chanter fils... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? » Le sourire du châtain se dissipa et ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
« Papa... Je... Ça me regarde ! »  
« Oh non, t'a un copain, c'est ça ? Vous vous protéger j'espère ! »  
« Oh mon dieu papa ! Tu es dingue, non, je n'ai pas de copain ! »

_J'ai juste embrassé Blaine Anderson.__  
_  
« Hum... Faut que j'aille réviser en haut ! »  
« Ouais, c'est ça... Va réviser... » Répondit Burt en croisant les bras.

PDV Kurt.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon père devine tout ? Il est vrai que mon comportement pouvait faire douter plus d'un, et pourquoi parler toute suite de protection ? J'ai embrassé pour la première une personne, je ne suis pas prêt encore de... Et puis avec qui... Kurt Hummel Retire cette vilaine pensée de ton esprit ! J'ai tellement mangé que j'en ai des crampes à l'estomac, depuis ce qui s'est passé, je pense à lui en permanence et je suis tellement nerveux à l'idée de le revoir et si impatient en même temps. Il est si beau oui, Blaine Anderson et magnifique, gentil, et ces lèvres ont la saveur la plus exquise dans le monde. Kurt reprends-toi ! Si ça se trouve, tu vas recevoir la pire déception de ta vie. Comment pourrait-il apprécier un garçon comme moi, je suis aussi sexy qu'un bébé pingouin et je n'ai pas la vie de Jessica ou encore de Sam, j'étais le loser au lycée et rien a changer à l'Université. Tout ça est insensé, j'appréhende de plus en plus l'option négative, après tout, ma vie a toujours était synonyme d'amertume. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Cinq appels manqués de Rachel Il faut que j'appelle toute suite, elle va m'étriper.

PDV externe.

Kurt appela immédiatement sa meilleure amie, au bout du fil, il entendit.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »  
« Rachel je - »  
« J'ai eu peur ! Tu aurais pu avoir était agressé ! »  
« Rachel, j'ai hum - »  
« Tu es désolé oui, je connais le refrain Kurt ! »  
« Rachel ! J'ai embrassé Blaine ! »

Un silence régna et Kurt réalisa son erreur, personne n'était sensé le savoir. Après tout Rachel n'est pas n'importe qui. Cette dernière murmura.

« Tu... À... Quoi ? » Balbutia la jeune femme.  
« Les appelles d'hier soir, je les ai manqués à cause de Blaine ! »  
« Kurt... Je... C'est tellement - »  
« Étrange oui, je te l'accorde » Coupa le châtain.

Ce dernier lui expliqua en détails tout ce qui s'est passé, et Rachel ne pouvait contenir son excitation.

« Oh Kurt ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »  
« Calme-toi, ta joie peut très vite disparaître »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Il m'a donné rendez-vous à quinze heures dans l'auditorium pour discuter »  
« Comme c'est romantique à l'endroit où vous avez échangé votre premier baiser ! » Dit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi enthousiasme.  
« Rachel... C'est juste pour éviter qu'on nous surprenne... »  
« Vous surprendre en pleine séance de baiser intense » Ricana Rachel.  
« Arrête ça toute suite ! Il est hétéro, mais, il a aussi précisé dans son message qu'il avait apprécié le baiser... » Sourit Kurt.  
« Oh, ça m'a l'air positif tout ça ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ! »  
« Et toi, tu as intérêt à le garder pour toi Rachel Berry, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, mais je te le répète. Motus et bouche cousue »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le dirais à personne ! Il est hors de questions que tu es des ennuis à cause de moi ! »

* * *

Quatorze heures trente

Kurt se prépara pour partir. Il rajouta une dernière touche de laque dans ses cheveux, et comme toujours son parfum pour femme. Il avait opté pour un pantalon moulant noir qui épousé parfaitement sa silhouette de rêve, et une chemise bleu foncé qu'il déboutonna au col. Après s'être préparer, il promit à Burt et Carole de rentrer avant dix-huit heures trente pour finaliser son départ. Il démarra son 4x4 avec appréhension. Son cœur se serra quand il arriva devant "William McKinley High School" il imagina toute suite les pires scénarios. Il soupira et s'encouragea mentalement. Il traversa le couloir du lycée, il resserra son sac en bandoulière en observant les casiers et arriva devant l'auditorium, par sa grande surprise la porte est grande ouverte.

Il descendit les marches une par une en fixant le fond de scène et les projecteurs, il le vit enfin, installé sur un fauteuil rouge, les yeux fermés la tête en haut, ces deux bras repose sur les accoudoirs. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il le regarda, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, il l'observa jusqu'au moindre détail. Le brun porte un pull rayé gris et blanc, un pantalon beige ressortant les courbes de son corps athlétique, il remarqua le petit nœud papillon gris à pois noir autour de son coup. Ces cheveux toujours aussi bouclés et en bataille accentue toujours son coté sexy. Automatiquement, ses yeux prirent la direction des lèvres du bouclé. Il se remémora la sensation de leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent, ses joues prirent feu.

« Salut Kurt... C'est cool que tu sois venu » S'exclama Blaine en pausant une main derrière sa nuque.  
« Salut... » Répondit le châtain en essayant de contenir ses effets.  
« Je suis aussi nerveux que toi Kurt... »  
« Oh, ça se voit tant que ça » Répondit le châtain gêner.  
« T'es joues ne mentent pas... » Un silence régna et Kurt n'osa plus regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

_Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça !_

« Tu devrais t'asseoir » Rétorqua le bouclé, qui invita son ami à le rejoindre sur le siège d'à côté. Le brun passa une main dans ses boucles et respira un grand coup avant de lui dire.  
« Il faut que je m'explique pour hier soir, et pour tout le reste... »  
« Blaine, je sais que tu es hétéro et que tout ça ne veut rien dire pour toi - »  
« Kurt ! Je t'arrête toute suite » lui coupa le bouclé en rapprochant son visage de lui.  
« Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Kurt, et j'ai jamais eu autant d'admiration pour une personne. Quand... Tu as baissé ton livre et que j'ai vu ton visage pour la première fois, c'était comme une révélation... C'était intense, mais d'une manière positive. Tu avait l'air si secret et réservé et inaccessible et tu n'était pas très sociable, sa me passionné de savoir ce que tu pouvait bien caché au fond de toi... Et plus tu me rejeter plus j'avais cette soif de te connaître. J'ai même eu peur... »  
« Peur de quoi ?» Répondit Kurt interrogateur.  
« Peur de m'attachai à toi, tu es le bouquet mystère de toutes ces brutes et j'ai était égoïste de penser que tout pouvait me retomber dessus en étant ami avec toi. Mais maintenant tout ce qui m'importe... C'est t'a protection à toi Kurt. Je me suis attachai à toi, il est trop tard pour reculer, tu as changé ma vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je veux pas que tout ça s'arrête, j'aime être avec toi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'arrive à être moi-même avec qu'elle qu'un.

La respiration du châtain s'accéléra et son cœur avec.

« Si j'ai toujours flirté avec toi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, c'est parce que... Je ne contrôle jamais mes envies, et tu m'attires comme un aimant » Le châtain resta bouche bée, les yeux remplies de désir.  
« J'ai jamais rien ressentit quoi que ce soit pour aucune des filles avec qui je suis sorti, bien sûr certaine était très jolie, mais j'ai toujours préféré les grands Châtains aux yeux bleus azure » Le bouclé ricana, Kurt lui avait l'impression de prendre feu.  
« Blaine... Je savais que tu étais spontané, mais là - »  
« J'en dis peut-être trop ?! »  
« Non, non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à toute cette gentillesse... »  
« Oh, bien sûr Kurt, je comprends-tu à une question à me pauser ? » Répondit le brun en souriant.

_Ça lui arrive d'être imparfait ?  
_  
Le châtain contrôla son envie dévorante d'embrassé Blaine, il prit du recul en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit frissonner le bouclé et répondit.

« J'ai bien une question oui... » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.  
« Je t'écoute ? »  
« Est-ce que ... Tu es gay ? »  
« Hum... Je... »

Le brun n'arriva pas à s'exprimer, et bafouilla des mots incohérents, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et décida de prendre la tête du châtain en coupe et de l'embrasser. Cette sensation lui avait cruellement manquait. Kurt pris plaisir à approfondir le baiser. Toute fois, il fut plus tendre que le précédent, plus timide, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et pressèrent leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ils profitèrent un moment du parfum de l'autre, l'odeur de menthe de Blaine et l'odeur sucrée de Kurt. Leurs souffles se mélangent, Blaine déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du châtain, tout en caressant tendrement sa joue. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« J'arrivais plus à tenir... »  
« Donc je considère ça comme un oui » Kurt lui sourit tendrement, et se sépara de son front. Le brun l'observa amoureusement et entrelaça ses mains dans ceux du châtain. Le bouclé raccompagna Kurt jusqu'à ça voiture, ce dernier se pressa contre la portière.

« On se voit demain... »  
« Ouais... » Souris le brun hypnotisé.  
« À Demain... » Kurt se retourna pour ouvrir la portière, mais il fut retourné brusquement par la main soutenue de Blaine sur son bras. Le brun pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur ceux du châtain, et lui sourit tendrement. À contre-cœur, ils se séparèrent et le bouclé observa Kurt quitter son champ de vision.

* * *

Quand Blaine arriva au domicile parental, il vit le regard coléreux de son père face à lui.

« Blaine ! Tu devais rentrer avant dix-sept heurs, je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous chez les Parker ! »  
« Ah oui... Ton client t'a invité à dîner, c'est bon papa, on ne va pas être en retard » Répond t-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Il y a intérêt, de plus sa fille est très charmante, j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres »  
« Tu veux que je vienne pour me caser... »  
« Ne prend ce ton avec moi Blaine, est pourquoi ce sourire béa ?»  
« Si on a plus le droit de sourire ! »

Le bouclé continua son chemin jusqu'à l'étage et s'écrasa sur son lit. Il sourit à nouveau à la penser de Kurt, il ne savait pas beaucoup parlé depuis que Blaine les embrassés sans prévenir. Ils se sont juste regardés, en ce caressant la joue timidement et s'échangeant des petits baisers innocents. Blaine pris son portable, il avait besoin de parler au châtain.

_Message de Blaine à Kurt._

_(18h9)_ Coucou, bien rentré ?

_(18h11)_ **Oui, même si rester encore un peu ne me serais pas de refus.**

_(18h11)_ Ah oui ?

_(18h12) _Je vais te faire une confidence.

_(18h13) _**Là quelle ?**

_(18h14)_ Moi aussi :)

_(18h14)_ **:)**

_(18h16)_ Je t'ai converti au smiley.

_(18h17)_**Et au baiser !**

_(18h19)_ Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je ris comme un con seul dans ma chambre. Mes parents risques de se pauser des questions.

_(18h20)_ **Les miens aussi alors...**

_(18h24) _Kurtey ?

_(18h26)_ **Kurtey vraiment, Blaine ?**

_(18h28) _Je trouve ça trop mignon, s'il te plaît ça restera entre nous, tu peux me trouver un surnom toi aussi !

_(18h29)_ **Le hobbit ?**

_(18h29) _Tu n'as pas mieux ?

_(18h30)_ **Blainey ?!**

_(18h31) _Ça s'accorde très bien avec Kurtey, je valide pour Blainey !

_(18h33) _Kurtey, J'ai hâte de te voir demain.

_(18h34)_ **Moi aussi, Blainey.**

_(18h35) _**Je peux te poser une question ?**

_(18h35)_ **Moi est mes questions !**

_(18h37) _Je t'écoute

_(18h38)_** On est quoi ?**

_(18h38) _Je te demande pardon ?

_(18h29)_ **C'est stupide, je m'exprime mal du moins j'écris mal !**

_(18h29_) **Je m'enfonce là...**

_(18h30) _Tu est adorable *-*

_(18h31)_ **Oh...**

_(18h32)_ Oui je meurs envie d'être ton petit-ami Kurt !

_(18h32)_ **Donc on vivra une relation cachée... un peut comme dans les films.**

_(18h34) _Comme dans les films oui.

Le brun sourit à travers son écran de portable.

_(18h34) _Personne ne doit l'apprendre.

_(18h35)_ **Blaine ne me tue pas, mais quelqu'un est au courant...**

_(18h36)_ Hein ! Qui ?

_(18h37)_ **Rachel... Mais t'en fait pas elle ne dira rien, de plus elle est à la Nyada et elle ma fait sa promesse.**

_(18h37)_ **Oh non, tu veux tout arrêter, c'est ça ?**

_(18h38)_** Blaine ?!**

_(18h39) _Kurt

_(18h40)_ **?**

_(18h41)_ Je ne t'en veux pas du tout !

_(18h42) _**Je suis rassuré.**

_(18h44)_ merci d'avoir était franc avec moi Kurty. mes parents et moi, on a était invité à une déprimante réunion pour le travail de mon père. Faut que je te laisse :( On se voit demain petit ami.

_(18h45)_ **Je suis ton petit-ami :)**

_(18h46)_** À demain petit-ami ! **

(_18h47) _A demain (cœur)

* * *

Kurt est de retour à New-York, il allait retrouver ces salles brutes, mais surtout Blaine, son Blaine. Il arriva à la cité universitaire, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déverrouilla la porte une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, il la referma, mais personne à l'horizon. Le bouclé ne devrait pas tarder, il rangea ces affaires soigneusement dans la commode quand il entendu quelqu'un frappé la porte. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir en criant un petit, j'arrive, mais il ne s'attendit pas à cette visite.

« Comment... Comment et tu arrivais jusqu'ici »  
« Doucement, ton petit cœur de pédé risquerait d'exploser. Je t'ai suivi gros débile ! »

**Je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui sait. Que va-t-il donc ce passé ;) suspense, suspense ! J'espère que ça vous a plus tout ça, à très bientôt. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Klainecolferr: **Merci je suis contente que ça t'ait plus, et tu n'as pas fini de stresser :P sinon merci pour tout bisous !

**XMiu:** Merci beaucoup pour se review, ça fait plaisir que mes scènes de baisers te plaise. Il est vrai que pour le moment ils sont tout crème mais ça changera tout à petit.

**Ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de violence (physiquement et verbalement)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Paralysé incapable de faire le mouvement de partir ou tout simplement de sortir de cette situation, c'est comme avoir les mains liées à une chaise, le temps s'arrête et emporte avec lui, le peut de bonheur qui l'entoure. Ça commence par un coup-de-poing dans le ventre, et une fois le coup partit, c'est comme une addiction. L'addiction de faire du mal à cette personne que vous détester, même si la raison est inconnu. A force, il perd toute estime de lui et commence à croire qu'il le mérite, qu'il est une erreur de la nature. Et ce visage vide sans aucune culpabilité, sans le moindre remords recouvre les meilleurs souvenirs et les remplace par les mauvais. Kurt tomba sur le dos en ce cramponnant le ventre. Et des flashes lui traversèrent l'esprit.

**Début du Flash-back.**

« Chandler ? » Seul dans cette ruelle, en début de septembre, les jours sont rallongeaient. Il était vingt-deux heures trente, la nuit venait à peine de tomber dans l'obscurité. Le châtain se demanda pourquoi son ami lui avait donnait rendez-vous dans un quartier miteux et dans un coin isolé de Lima.

« C'est encore une de t'est blagues hein ? C'est ça ?! » Pensa t-il à voix haute.

certes, c'était une blague, mais pas pour lui. Cinq garçon baraquées portant l'uniforme de l'équipe de football du lycée s'approchèrent de lui en serrant les poings. Leurs visages recouverts de cagoules. Kurt reçus un coup de poignard dans le cœur, pas à cause de la peur non... À cause du goût de la trahison. Chandler son confident, son ami, il l'avait piégé. Pourquoi, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se le demandait. Son corps heurta le sol violemment. Il ignorait la personne lâche sous son masque, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît sa voix.

« C'est pas ton jour Hummel ! Alors comme ça t'a essayé de baisé mon cousin. Cette voix grave, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille par son grand désespoir.

« Da- David... » Balbutia t-il.

« Où sont les preuves, oh, nul part, et les gents ou sont-ils... Nul part. » Répondit David d'un rire diabolique. Et oui t'es qu'un moins-que-rien, tu peux absolument rien contre nous ! Parce que tu sais très bien, que ton Glee club de pédale le regrettera ! »

« Non ! Non, ne... Leurs faite pas de mal... » S'en prendre à eux serais la pire chose au monde. La pire punition, David avait touché son point faible. son entourage. À ce moment-là.

Kurt avait peur.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Kurt ne ressentit aucune douleur, il n'y a que cet horrible souvenir qui l'obsède. Son cousin, Chandler et le cousin de David.

« Tu es le cousin de Chandler... » Susurra Kurt, en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard avec le diable.

« Ta gueule le déchet ! » Broncha David narquoisement.

Le châtain reçut un coup de pied dans les cotes, la douleur fut moins forte que tous ses souvenirs qui envahirent son cerveau. Il s'emprisonna dans le désarroi complet, ce ne sont pas des simples souvenirs, ce sont des années de psychologue et thérapie en tous genre. des années de sacrifice s'interdire d'aimé ou de s'attaché à un homme.

**Début du flash-back.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportent tout ça un ? La violence et une force faible ! Vous êtes faibles tout simplement ! »

Kurt aurait voulu remontait le temps ce soir-là.

« Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant... Défoulées vous les gars ! »

Les coups qui s'en suivent n'étaient pas de l'ordre d'une personne, mais de cinq. Crispé par la peur, il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Il sentit la mort de prêt. Sa vue se troubla et le sang sortait de son nez et de sa tête. Il sentit l'os de son tibia craqué et délibéra un gémissement de douleur, plus fort que les précédents, le genre de degré de douleur qui n'équivaut pas une échelle de un à dix, il n'y avait aucune équivalence. Des flaques rouges l'entourèrent, il ne sentit plus les articulations de son corps, et sa tête lui envoya d'affreuses décharges électriques, il était vulnérable et seul. Les coups s'en suivent et l'odeur du sang autour de lui se dissipa, ses sens s'affaiblirent. Après le coup de grâce au centre de son visage, Il venait de perdre toute trace de son identité. à peine conscient, il entendit.

« On s'arrache ! »

Avant qu'il ne perde totalement connaissance, il entendit une voix féminine.

« Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Si cette prostituée ne l'avait pas trouvée, Kurt serait mort.

**Fin du flash-back.**

« T'as de la chance, j'ai pas envie de me faire surprendre ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui p'tit pédé ! » Dit t-il avec rage. Kurt ne bougea pas tétanisé ses larmes tombèrent à flots. Sa bouche coula des flots de sangs. David ouvra la porte rapidement mais il ne s'attendit pas à tomber sur une masse de cheveux bouclé.

« David qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

**Début du flash-back.**

Ses paupières palpitèrent, lentement ses yeux bleu azure s'ouvrèrent, il perçut des formes, et des couleurs, il releva la tête et tira sur la sonde sans le savoir. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Relié à plusieurs machines, il observa les battements de son cœur à travers le cardiogramme. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit, il se rappela. Tout refit surface dans son cerveau. _« C'est pas ton jour Hummel ! » « Défoulez-vous les gars »_ Tout se brouilla dans son cerveau, le sang, la souffrance, les menaces. À ce moment-là, Kurt Hummel s'était perdu à tout jamais, il ne vivait que pour endurait la douleur mentale et physique. Il poussa des cris et sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, il poussa un hurlement et la retira violemment, il s'apprêta à se relever de son lit, mais la douleur lui interdit de bouger.

« Non ! Laisser moi ! »

« Kurt, c'est moi... »

« Aidez-moi ! Au-secoure ! Aidez-moi !» Hurla t-il.

« Kurt ! C'est ton père ! C'est moi mon grand ! »

Une femme en blouse blanche courra dans la pièce et injecta un étrange liquide dans les veines du contre-ténors. Les muscles de son corps ce détendirent, sa voix prit un ton plus doux, et il se laissa guider par une fatigue mystérieuse.

« Papa... C'est toi ? Papa... » Sanglota le plus jeune. Burt se rapprocha du visage de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux.

« C'est moi mon grand, Rachel est tout t'es amies son dans la salle d'attente. Tout est fini mon grand »

« Rachel... Finn... » Chuchota le châtain.

« Tout le monde est là Kurt... »

« J'ai peur papa ... »

Burt ne répondit pas et recula, en n'essayant de contenir sa rage et ses larmes, une voix féminine tenta de le rassurer.

« Chérie, ça va aller... Garde ton calme »

« Non Carole ! Rien ne va ! Ils ont gagné ! Ils l'ont détruit... Regarde-le, ce gamin n'est plus mon fils. Où est passée sa joie de vivre hein ?!

**Fin du flash-back.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, dégage de m'a vu ! » Blaine ne le laissa pas partir, et le bouscula pour pouvoir atteindre le regard de son petit-ami. Quand il le vit, assis les yeux remplis de larmes, les lèvres ensanglantés. Une rage folle l'envahit, il comprit et réagit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Espèce de connard ! »

« Répète pour voir ?! Depuis quand tu défends ce loser hein ?! »

« Tu sais quoi, je préfère être ami avec un loser qu'un lâche sans scrupule... Comme toi ! » Dit-il avec rage.

Les poings serrés prêt à frapper, David s'apprêta à mettre un coup-de-poing au bouclé, mais Kurt pris par d'une forte adrénaline en voyant Karfosky réserver le même tour au brun que lui. Courut et poussa un grand coup son ennemi qui perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Blaine avait envie de frapper David de tout son être, de lui faire mal comme il l'avait fait à Kurt, mais quand il vit l'état du châtain, il fit son choix rapidement et courut à son chevet, pendant que David tourne les talons en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Kurt, oh mon dieu ! » Dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Kurt dit moi qu'elle que chose.. .»

« Va t'en ! Ne me touche pas ! » Kurt éclata en sanglots et repoussa Blaine, ce dernier ne comprit pas et son cœur se serra.

« Kurt, je ne te ferais pas de mal ! »

Le brun ne comprit pas, avec hésitation, il se rapprocha de son petit-ami, il garda une certaine distance par peur qu'il le rejette à nouveau.

« Je... Blaine... » Bafouilla Kurt à chaudes de larmes.

«David est partit, je suis là, je te ferais jamais de mal Kurt... » Chuchota le bouclé en s'agenouillant face au châtain.

« Tu ne me frapperas pas... Pas... Vrais... J'ai si peur... » Dit-il en sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le bouclé entoura doucement ses mains autour de la taille du châtain, qui ne répondit pas toute suite à son étreinte. Peu de temps après, il nicha finalement sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami et humidifia son cou de larmes. doucement, ses bras tremblant entourèrent les épaules du bouclé.

« Calme-toi Kurt, je suis là avec toi, et je ne te ferais jamais de mal » Murmura le brun dans son oreille. Jamais...» Le couple resta longuement dans les bras de l'autre, les genoux au sol. Kurt se calma doucement, la chaleur de Blaine le réconforta, il se sentit en sécurité. Le brun le berça lentement en lui murmurant des mots rassurant.

* * *

Blaine avait emporté un kit médical par précaution, il aurait préféré ne jamais l'utiliser surtout pour désinfecter les plaies de son petit-ami. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur son lit quand il fit calmer. Il imbiba un coton de désinfectant et le tapota sur le coin des lèvres de Kurt.

« Aie... »

« Excuse-moi... » Répondit le bouclé d'une voix douce.

« Chandler et le cousin de David... » Murmura le contre-ténor d'un ton désemparé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'en rappelle maintenant, il se moqué de moi depuis le début »

« Kurt, je suis tellement désolé »

le contre-ténor le regarda d'une moue attristé, il laissa ses sanglots s'échapper de ses yeux brillants. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, il se plaça sur le lit face à lui sur les genoux. Il embrassa une larme avant qu'elle ne parcours son teint porcelaine. Avec un simple regard yeux dans les yeux, ils communiquèrent un court instant, avant que le châtain lui confesse.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te repoussait... »

« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas... » Répondit Blaine en caressant la joue de Kurt.

« Merci pour ta défense, merci d'être... Mon ange gardien... » Le brun lui sourit et lui Répondit.

« Non, merci à toi Kurt, il allait me frappé et t'est intervenu, j'oublierais jamais ça »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle qu'un te faire du mal... Blaine... Tu es si... Parfait » Confessa le châtain en sentant les doux doigt de son petit-ami caresser sa joue.

« Personne n'atteint mieux la perfection que toi Kurt, même si cette brute te sous-estime, tu ne dois jamais douter de la personne merveilleuse que tu es Kurtey, tu es tout ce don ces lâches rêves d'être ! »

« Tu es la seule personne sur cette terre, à toucher le plus profond de moi et me cerner... »

Blaine lui sourit à nouveau, un silence régna avant qu'il ne s'exclame.

« Tu mérites pas de vivre dans la peur, tout ça ne continuera pas, David le payera un jour ou l'autre »

« Ça ne changera jamais, mon destin en a décider ainsi... »

« Et si moi je te dis, qu'un jour tout ça changera... »

« Je dirais que tu es fou... »

« Alors je suis fou, parce qu'un jour, tu vivras la vie dont tu mérites Kurt. Je te promets de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour que ça arrive ! »

« Tu es une personne exceptionnel, tu le sais ? »

« C'est toi qui me rends comme ça... Je serais prêt à virer Jessica et sa bande pour toi »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas Blaine »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ta vie serait détruite et je ne veux pas que ça arrive juste... Pour moi »

« Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Kurt, tu m'as rendu plus heureux en quelque mois que tout mon entourage »

« Tant qu'on reste ensemble... Tout ira bien, chaque soir, on ce retrouvera ici... »

« Sans parler des vacances... » Ajouta le bouclé.

« Oui sans parler des vacances »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, le bouclé se rapprocha du visage de son petit-ami et lui déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres, et le châtain ne ressentit aucun picotement juste ce courant électrique dans tout son corps, cette sensation lui donna envie d'attaquer les lèvres du brun et il le fit. Doucement, leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient une seule pièce de puzzle. Blaine ouvra la bouche pour laisser entré la lange de son petit-ami à l'intérieur. Leurs langues se caressèrent lentement, ce baiser avait plusieurs significations.

_Reconnaissance._

_Courage._

_Amour._

Ils se séparèrent et les yeux mordorés se noyèrent dans l'océan bleu de Kurt. Leur souffle chaud se mélangea avec leurs odeurs corporelles.

« Merci Blaine » Murmura Kurt contre ces lèvres.

« Merci pourquoi ? »

« Pour ta patience, ta gentillesse, merci d'exister... » Un silence régna Blaine sourit tendrement au contre-ténor et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Blainey, je doit aller en cours... »

« Pourquoi il a fallu que je commence les cours à dix heures ! Je refuse de te laisser partir seul ! »

« Ça va aller... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini ok... On se croisera de toute façon »

« Ouais... Je suis pas trop pour... Si t'as le moindre problème appelle-moi d'accord »

« Oui promit... »

Le bouclé l'embrassa à nouveau le plus tendrement possible.

* * *

Blaine s'arrêta dans le couloir quand il sentit une main lui touché l'épaule. Il ce retourna face à un blond à la bouche pulpeuse.

« Sam ? »

« Je te sens tendu mec ? Ça va pas ? »

« Si... Si tout roule »

« Eh, j'ai un truc à te proposé. Jessica et moi on a organisées une soirée dans la salle de bal, elle est réservé pour Vendredi, y aura un tas de belle filles, et d'alcool. Tu viendra ! ont va décompresser un peut ! »

« Chez pas trop... »

« Pourquoi ce sera cool ! »

« Sam, faut que je te dise qu'elle que chose... »

« Je t'écoute mon vieux ? »

« Voilà... Kurt Hummel, tu sait mon camarade de chambre, qui avale vos critiques sans répliquer »

« Ouais... Entre parenthèse je les jamais insulté moi, c'est juste un loser mais ça on ni peut rien... »

« Ta gueule Sam ! » Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Je rêve ou tu viens d'insulté ton meilleur pote là ? »

« Tu...Tu le connaît même pas ! Sam c'est mon ami, et il est pas comme tu croit ! »

« T'est ami avec lui ?! T'as pas peur qu'il te convertisse ! »

_S'il savait..._

« Putain, tu peut pas t'en empêcher ! C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Et ce serais nul d'aller à cette soiré sans lui... »

« S'il est si cool que ça, qu'il vienne à la soirée, mais y aura David... »

« Eh merde... »

« Tu va venir quand même hein ? »

« Laisse tombé... Faut que j'aille. Oh et n'en parle à personnes... Pour Kurt... »

Sam hocha la tête, Blaine s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, mais la voix de Jessica résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Alors Blaine, tu viens à la fête Vendredi soir. On pourrais vachement s'éclater, avec un peut de chance on dansera ensemble »

« Rêve toujours Jess... »

« Jess, ça prouve que tu tient encore à moi, allez quoi ! Je suis sur que je te manque ! »

« Arrête t'a comédie, ça fais deux mois que je suis ici, et j'ai déjà entendu parlé d'une certaine Jessica qui couche avec tout le monde ! »

« Pour qui tu me prend, une traîner ! Mon nom n'est pas Hummel et je n'encule pas tout ce qui bouge ! » Le brun ce retourna soudainement et tua Jessica du regard.

« Ne répète plus jamais ça ! »

_Qu'elle garce, reprend toi Blaine. Tu ne va pas t'en prendre à une fille._

« Tu permet, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetté ! »

* * *

« Je t'assure, il a carrément manqué la marche, tout le monde est partit d'un fou rire ! » S'exclama Blaine allongé sur son lit au côté de son petit-ami.

« Qu'elle honte, pour un prof d'économie, il ne sait plus ou donné de la tête »

« Ça doit être ça oui... » Répondit le bouclé en souriant. Sinon comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« La meilleure partie est avec toi... Mais pas de David en vu »

« Ça me rassure, Oh... Hum Kurtey, Sam m'a invité à une fête... »

« Oh et ? »

« Je n'irais pas... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Répondit le châtain se retournant pour faire face à Blaine.

« Y aura David... Je veux pas te laisser seul ici, et je préfère être mille fois avec toi que là bat »

« Blaine, tout le monde te connaît ici, tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se pauser des questions ? »

« Ils peuvent bien ce passer de moi... »

« Blainey, va à cette fête ! »

« Non, c'est hors de question ! »

« S'il te plaît ! Je prévoirais quelque chose avec Rachel à la place... »

« T'en est bien sûr ? »

« Oui, si je te le dis, tu t'amuseras »

« J'aurais tellement voulut que tu viennes avec moi... » Dit-il en fessant la moue.

« Je sais, on rattrapera le temps perdu ça va aller... » S'exclama Kurt en clignant un œil.

« Mouais... » Kurt échappa un bâillement, le brun compris qu'il était temps de dormir, ce dernier retira son tee-shirt comme à son habitude. Il fait vraiment chaud dans cette chambre » Rétorqua t-il.

« Assez oui... »

« Kurtey, t'a pas avoir de gêne avec moi, si tu as chaud tu peut... Retirer ton tee-shirt. C'est pas comme si... Enfin... J'étais... Tu vois, un inconnu » Balbutia le bouclé en rougissant de plus belle.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles voir ce qui se cache en dessous de se tee-shirt.. »

_C'est vrai, j'aimerais pouvoir tout voir._

« Arrête de dire des sottises, Je ne te force à rien, c'est à toi de voir... » Kurt hésita et retira finalement son tee-shirt dos à Blaine. Ce dernier frissonna à là vu de la chute de reins de son petit-ami qui s'empourpra.

_Il est si sexy..._

Il resta un moment la bouche entrouverte face à cette finesse à cette beauté, il l'observa les moindres courbes du torse de Kurt, son cœur s'accéléra. la respiration saccadé, il échappa une phrase qu'il contient depuis toujours.

« Tu es magnifique... »

« Je... Tu - » Bafouilla Le châtain qui se stoppa net, quand il sentit les mains de Blaine caresser sa poitrine. Des frissons parcourent sa colonne vertébrale, un mélange de plaisir et de peur a pris possession de son corps.

« T'as une cicatrice... » S'exclama le bouclé, en regardant la hanche gauche parfaitement dessiné de son petit-ami et la cicatrice qui la recouvre légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas beau... C'est même - »

« Chut... » Lui coupa le bouclé. Tu est tellement beau est confiance en toi... »

Ce dernier déposa un chaste baiser sur l'épaule du châtain et s'attaqua à son coup avec un peu moins de pudeur, le brun se prit d'une envie folle d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de Kurt, il traça un chemin avec ses lèvres, il les pressèrent à nouveau sur sa clavicule.

_Le désir._

Ce simple mot qui voulait tellement dire lui traversa l'esprit.

Kurt échappa un léger gémissement, Blaine lui fait beaucoup d'effet, il ne peut le nier. Ce dernier se détacha de son cou après y avoir déposé un léger baiser, il lui sourit amoureusement et se blottit dans ces bras. Kurt nicha sa tête dans son coup et respira l'odeur des cheveux du bouclé. Ce dernier forma de petits cercles sur son dos.

Kurt n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sortir avec qu'elle qu'un, surtout qu'elle qu'un comme Blaine. Il en était tombé follement amoureux, il est le seul garçon avec qui il peut avoir des contacts physiques sans craintes. Celui qui arrête ses cauchemars, qui le comble d'intérêt et de tendresse, l'homme qui lui provoque des frissons et qui augmente la vitesse de son cœur. Il considère Blaine comme son ange gardien, il le protège dans tous les sens du thermes. Il le fait sentir beau et vivant.

« Bonne nuit Blaine »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

* * *

« Kurt, je peux rester, tu sais ? »

« Non, après ce qui est arrivé avec David, je ne veux pas qu'il est des doutes » Répondit le châtain en boutonnant la veste de Blaine. Tu es parfait » Rétorqua t-il.

« Merci Kurtey »Répondit t-il en pausant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Kurt.

« Reviens vite » Sourit le contre-ténor.

« Promis, passe le bonjour à Rachel de m'a part »

Blaine lui sourit à son tour avant de franchir la châtain prit son ordinateur portable et se connecta à Skype. Sa meilleure amie n'a pas pu se déplaçait ce jour-là, ils avait donc optaient par la magie d'internet.

_Un appel de Rachel._

« Bonsoir ! Alors, ton sexy petit-ami est parti ?»

« Oui, il lès, j'appréhende pas mal... »

« Ça se comprend, Karofsky est à la fête ? »

« Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, Parlons d'autre chose...et toi funny brice ? »

« Justement je voulais t'en parlée ! »

**Du côté de Blaine.**

Cinq minutes plus tôt, le bouclé avait rejoins Sam, quand il rentra dans la salle, il ne s'étonna pas plus que ça. L'ambiance et plus que festive, la musique est si forte que son cœur fait des bons dans sa poitrine, certaines personnes s'embrasse fougueusement, d'autre ont à peine commencer la soirée qu'ils sont déjà soûl, rien ne le surprit, puis son regard croisa celui de Jessica prêt du bar embrassant à pleine bouche Alex. Il n'avait plus la même image d'Alex depuis ce jour, en revanche, il ne s'étonna pas plus que ça de Jessica. Sam l'interrompu dans ses rêvasse.

« Eh mec ! Viens, je vais te présenter des meufs !» Le blond lui fuit signe de le suivre.

**Du côté de Kurt.**

« Oh, Kurt ! J'allais oublier ! Dans une semaine, devine qui viens me rendre visite à New-York !»

« J'ai hâte de le savoir...»

« Queen et Shugar ! »

« Quoi...C'est sérieux, ça fait tellement longtemps que je les ai pas vues...»

« Je le sais oui, je me demander si tu ne voulais pas venir à mon appartement à Brooklyn nous rendre visite. Blaine pourra venir lui aussi ! »

« Je verrais...J'ai coupé les ponds tellement longtemps avec ces filles, je culpabilise pas mal...»

« Oh chéri, elles comprennent, tu sais, après ton accident Puck Finn y compis tou le Glee club ont voulu retrouver les coupables !»

« Vraiment ?»

« Oui, ils étaient vraiment en colère ! Réfléchis-y au moins, en plus Finn sera là lui aussi »

« Quoi, Finn ? C'est mon frère et il ne m'a pas tenu au courant !»

« Tu connais Finn...» Souris la brune à travers la caméra.

**Du côté de Blaine.**

« J'ai était enchanté de te connaître Camile, à plus » S'exclama le brun d'un sourire forcé que son meilleur ami remarqua.

« Mec, je t'ai présenté pleins de filles super canons, foncent ! »

« Sam...Je suis pas venu pour ça »

« T'es venu pourquoi alors ?» Le bouclé croisa le regard de David, la rage qu'il contient depuis le début de la soirée forma un nœud dans son estomac.

« Blaine ?!» Le brun se racla la gorge avec de luis répondre.

« Hum...Quoi ?»

« T'es en train de tuer David du regard là...»

« On peut éviter de parler de lui s'il te plaît » Blaine se retourna face au bar et avala d'une traite son verre de vodka. Doucement l'alcool se dissipa en lui et sa colère se calma, mais quand il se retourna, il fit face à l'origine de tout ses problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Karfosky ? »

« Pourquoi tu défends cette merde de Hummel ?! »

_Blaine, tu dois te contenir, fait le pour Kurt._

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !» Susurra Blaine.

« T'étais prêt à me frapper pour le protéger, tu serais pas pédé toi aussi ?» Ricana-t-il avant te rétorquer. Ta réputation va vitre dégringoler, papa va être content ! » Dit-il narquoisement.

Blaine prit d'une rage folle poussa violemment David et enchaîna avec un coup-de-poing en plein visage. Le plus grand le frappa à son tour. Les personnes de la salle commencèrent à les entourer en acclamant. Le bouclé y prêta aucune attention, son objectif : frapper David jusqu'à que son souffle soit coupé. Comme il l'avait fait à Kurt, son Kurt, l'homme qu'il aime, la personne la plus pure et magnifique qu'il est connu, sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter à la pensé de son petit-ami battu par David. Un groupe de jeunes hommes comportant Sam et Alex s'interposèrent, le bouclé essaya de les repousser, mais leurs emprises est trop forte.

« Tu vas le payais Anderson !» S'exclama David narquoisement le nez en sang, avant de quitter les lieux.

« Putain, Blaine !Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à le frapper comme ça ?! » S'exclama Sam.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Sam ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! » Blaine passa une main dans ses boucles et un doigt en dessous de sa narine ensanglantée.

_Cette brute serait bien capable de faire courir une rumeur sur moi et Kurt._

Blaine se retourna et remplit son verre de vodka et le but d'une traite. Comment avait-il haussé parlé de son père ainsi, il ne sait rien de sa vie. Il remplit à nouveau son verre de liquide acide et le but rapidement en soupirant de soulagement.

* * *

Kurt entendit des boom venant de la porte de sa chambre.

« Rachel, faut que je te laisse, je crois que c'est Blaine » Il se déconnecta rapidement et fit un bon de son lit. Il se plaça devant la porte et demanda.

« Blaine, c'est toi ? »

« C'est moi ! Enfin, j'crois ! » Kurt ne comprit pas, il lui ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit est un Blaine, les cheveux ébouriffés, le tee-shirt recouvert de fine tâche de sang sec, les yeux rouges et les pupilles dilatées. L'odeur virile est masculine à disparut pour laissé place à un mélange d'alcool.

« Blaine... Tu as bu ?! »

« Boire... Enfin bébé ! On s'en fout tant que je suis là ! » Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, "bébé" Il l'avait appelé bébé.

« Je vois... Blaine, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et me retirer cette haleine chargée d'alcool » Le bouclé s'approcha de Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Le contre-ténor ne réagit pas, jusqu'à qu'il sentit les mains du bouclé parcourir ses fesses.

« Blaine... Arrête, Blaine »

« Mais... Bébé, tu es tellement sexy... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais les plus belles fesses au mondeeeee » S'exclama-t-il en poussant Kurt sur le lit.

Le contre-ténor se releva, mais les bras de son petit-ami entourèrent sa taille, et ces mains se faufilèrent en dessous de son tee-shirt, Kurt frissonna quand il sentit les doigts de Blaine caresser son dos, il le repoussa légèrement, mais les baisers fougueux dans son cou déstabilisa le châtain. Blaine profita du moment de faiblesse de son petit-ami et le plaqua contre le mur en mordant son oreille.

« B-Blaine... Arr-Arrête, tu es complétement soûl ! » Balbutia t-il le sang montant aux joues.

« Oh... Kurt, tu me donnes si chaud... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Tu sens... Si... Bon ! »

« Arrête ! Blaine ! Je t'en pris arrête ça ! » Cria Kurt pris d'une peur soudaine qui fit finalement reculer le bouclé.

« T'es pas rigolo... Pfffff... Pour la peine ! Je prendrais pas douche tient ! S'exclama Blaine en s'écrasant sur son lit.

Le contre-ténor resta plaqué contre le mur à le regarder s'endormir doucement, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il essaya de renier ses pensées comme le fait que Blaine lui à donner un surnom, ou encore qu'il a essayait de le déshabiller. Malgré l'attirance et l'amour qu'il porte pour le brun, il n'admettra jamais de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un de soûl. Il se questionna, pourquoi son petit-ami avait-il autant bu, il regarda le brun dormir en respirant lentement, il s'approcha de lui et dégagea une de ces mèches, il embrassa sa joue avant de s'endormir à son tour dans son propre lit.

* * *

**J'ai hâte d'entendre le verdict de se chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster le suivant la semaine prochaine, à bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je m'excuse pour se gros retard ! Mais voilà, j'ai était très malade. Et les événements qui se passent en ce moment en France ça ne m'a pas aidée non plus.**

_je suis Charlie hebdo_

**Reviews:**

**Cheval-zaza:** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je poste mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines maintenant (du moins, j'essaye)

**mamstaz:** Beaucoup d'épreuves envahiront leurs espaces, il faut toujours un peu de pluie pour avoir un bel arc-en-ciel. Merci pour ton review bise.

* * *

Quand ses yeux furent ouverts, et que doucement, son esprit se remit en marche. Un mal de crâne frappa Blaine. À peine réveillé, il avait l'impression d'être malade depuis deux semaines. Doucement, sa vue s'améliora. Et il vit un adorable châtain, assis sur le rebord de son lit les bras croisées.

« Il est qu'elle heure ? » Marmonna le bouclé.

« Onze heures trente... »

« Déjà... Ma tête me fait horriblement mal... » Dit t-il en se relevant. Où est passé mon pyjama ? »

« Blainey, ne me dit pas que tu ne te rappelle pas de ta soirée d'hier soir ? » Un silence régna et Blaine cogita un instant. Il se rappela

alors...

« Eh merde, j'ai trop bu ! »

« Plutôt oui... » Répondit le châtain en rougissant de plus belle. Est que tu te souviens de tout ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je me souviens de Sam me présenter à des filles, dont j'en avais rien à faire... Hum... Je me souviens de David... Si ça pouvait être un cauchemar, ça m'arrangerait » Grogna le bouclé. Je me rappelle de ces putains de menaces ! »

« Il t'a menacé ? » S'inquiéta Kurt.

« Il prétend que je suis gay... »

« Oh, Non... » Susurra le contre-ténor.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kurtey, ces preuves ne sont pas fondées. Après m'être disputé avec lui, il m'a frappé, et je les frappé aussi... Ce qui explique le sang sur mon tee-shirt, j'imagine »

« Je t'ai désinfecté pendant que tu dormais... » Répondit Kurt avec un fin sourire.

« C'est vrai, tu as fait ça » Blaine sourit et quitta son lit pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Il prit place à ses coté et prit sa main dans la sienne, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

«Merci »

« Que c'est il passé ensuite ? » Demanda Kurt.

« J'ai picolé... Peut-être un peu trop... Ensuite, le trou noir » Un silence pesant régna à nouveau. Blaine extrêmement proche du visage du châtain, remarqua ses joues rouges et son malaise.

« Kurtey... Dit moi ce que j'ai fait ensuite ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais le savoir... » Répondit le contre-ténor gêné.

« Merde, j'ai était irrespectueux, c'est ça ? Quelle imbécile, j'ai bu sans pensée aux conséquences »

« C'est bon Blaine... C'était pas si atroce que ça en y repensant » Dit t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh, alors raconte ? »

« Tu as commencé à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Et puis tu as... Hum... »

« J'ai quoi ? »

« Tu m'as littéralement... Plaqué contre le mur...» Dit-t-il embarrassé.

« Oh Kurt, je suis désolé » Le bouclé rougit à son tour.

« Tu m'as embrassé un peu... Partout. Tu m'as même appelé bébé... » Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et son petit-ami regarda le sol dépité.

« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? » Demanda-t-il médusé.

« Ouais... »

« Ça t'a dérangé ? »

_Quelle question idiote Anderson !_

« En fait, je dois admettre, que c'était plutôt plaisant » Confessa le contre-ténor en caressant la main de Blaine avec son pouce.

« Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient, si je recommence ? » Répondit-il en souriant.

Kurt ne répondit pas, il laissa son petit-ami ce pencher vers lui pour presser ces lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré son haleine alcoolisé d'hier, il prit joie à l'approfondir. Ce fut un baiser lent, et doux. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Kurt lui murmura contre ces lèvres.

« J'ai également appris, que tu avais un faible pour mordiller les oreilles » Le cœur du bouclé s'accéléra de plus bel, il aurait tellement voulu ce rappeler de ce passage.

« Oh merde... » Répondit le brun. Kurt s'empourpra avant de continuer.

« Ce n'est pas tout... C'est tellement embarrassant... »

« Kurt, je suis tellement désolé ! Dis-moi la suite, je suis prêt à l'entendre »

« Apparemment... » Le châtain se racla la gorge avant de continuer. J'ai les plus belles fesses du monde... »

Les yeux de Blaine sortirent de ses orbites. Son visage fut inestimable. Le contre-ténor pouffa de rire. Le bouclé lui, était en train de vivre la pire honte de toute sa vie. Ce dernier avala sa salive avant de répondre.

« Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins sur cette terre, tu me pardonneras un jour » Kurt reprit un air un peu plus sérieux et répondit.

« Blaine... Tu était bourré... D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Pardon ? De quoi est vrais ? »

« Est-ce que... Tu me trouves, beau ? Enfin, je veux dire pas mes fesses spécialement ! Enfin tu comprends » Ce fut au tour du brun de pouffer de rire. Kurt lui tapota le bras ce qui amplifia le rire de son petit-ami »

« Qu'elle moqueur ! » S'exclama Kurt.

« Tu peux parler toi » Répondit le bouclé en dissipant son rire.

Le châtain fit mine de faire la moue, mais le brun reposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes sans prévenir, ce dernier rejoignit le baiser, ils s'embrassèrent le plus tendrement possible. Kurt s'éloigna de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu n'es qu'un tricheur »

« Ton derrière est parfait » Répondit le brun. Kurt s'empourpra le souffle de son petit-ami lui caressa l'oreille. Il trouva cette allusion assez perverse, mais dans un autre sens, il trouva sa très sexy.

* * *

Après un aspirine, une douche et un bon café. Blaine était sur pied. Kurt avait prévu un long programme pour le week-end et ça a commencé avec Rachel. Le châtain conduit en compagnie du brun, jusqu'à chez Rachel. Arrivé devant l'appartement plus que modeste de Rachel, Kurt ouvrit la porte, son petit-ami fut étonné, mais le contre-ténor lui expliqua.

« Il n'y a pas de verrous ici... »

« Oh... Très prudent » Chuchota le brun.

« Je luis est dit des centaines de fois, tu sais... »

Quand Rachel les vues sur le seuil de la porte, elle bondit de joie dans les bras de Kurt.

« Kurt ! »

« Salut Rachel... » Réponds le contre-ténor en souriant.

« Salut Blaine, ça fessait longtemps, enfin si tu me reconnais ? »

« Comment ne pas reconnaître l'ambitieuse Rachel Berry ! Je vois que tout te réussit » Blaine se rendit compte de la fin de sa phrase, il vit le visage de son petit-ami s'assombrir, il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Kurt et le regarda d'un air compatissant. La brunette de pus contenir un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes adorable tous les deux ! Je te préviens Blaine, tu as l'obligation de prendre soin de Kurt, ou Rachel Berry abattra sa colère sur toi ! » S'exclama t-elle, Kurt lui lança son pire regard de peste.

« Rachel, il est adulte »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, je traite Kurt comme il le mérite, c'est-à-dire le mieux que je peux » Confessa le brun en regardant amoureusement le châtain. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et pausa sa tête sur l'épaule du bouclé.

« Les garçons, je suis pas très doué en cuisine. J'ai essayé de vous faire un poulet, mais... Ça n'a pas fonctionné. À la place, j'ai commandé chinois, ça vous va ? » Demanda la brunette, en montrant du doigt une table remplit de bonnes choses à manger.

« Moi ça me va, et toi bébé ? » Le cœur de Kurt fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il devait s'habituer à ce petit surnom, il répondit finalement.

« Parfait, tout est parfait » Kurt sourit, et sentit les douces lèvres de son petit-ami sur sa joue.

Rachel s'approcha de Kurt pendant que Blaine s'installa à table, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Chanceux »

« Si tu savez » Répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

« Rachel, c'était vraiment une journée, très sympa » S'exclama Blaine en s'apprêtant à quitter l'appartement de sa nouvelle amie.

« Merci, j'ai était ravie de votre visite les garçons, alors... Vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir ? » Répondit la brunette le sourire aux lèvres.

« En fait, j'ai prévu qu'elle que chose » S'exclama Blaine. Kurt fronça les sourcilles et lui demanda.

« Quoi, comment ça ? »

« Détends-toi Kurtey, tu le seras très bientôt » Répondit le bouclé. Bon, si je ne veux pas manquer notre... Surprise, on ferait mieux de se hâter » Rétorqua t-il.

« On s'appelle Rachel, c'était très sympa » Le châtain fit une accolade à Rachel et quitta les lieux en compagnie du beau brun.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Blaine ralentit l'allure de Kurt et lui dit.

« On ne prendra pas la voiture aujourd'hui »

« Quoi, mais pourquoi ? » Demanda le châtain dépité.

« On va prendre le métro, qui nous amènera à ma destination surprise ! »

« Pourquoi prendre le métro alors qu'on a la voiture ? » Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

« Je ne prends jamais le métro, il n'y a rien de mal à changer ses habitudes non ? »

« Certes... » Répondit Kurt en échappant un petit sourire en coin qui fit sourire à son tour le bouclé.

_Comment lui résister_. Pensa t-il.

Le bouclé prit la main de Kurt et l'emporta dans une course contre la montre. Le châtain sentit le vent frais du mois de novembre lui caresser son visage pâle. Après un peu de marche, ils stationnèrent face au chemin de fer. Le brun entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Kurt et tourna la tête rapidement pour l'admirer. À l'intérieur du métro. Beaucoup de monde les entoure et le contre-ténor se sentit compressé. Il se rapprocha de Blaine et colla sa hanche gauche contre lui, ce dernier entoura son bras autour de sa taille, ils échangèrent un sourire tendre. Finalement, le métro n'était pas si mal, surtout quand c'est en compagnie de la personne qu'on aime.

Arrivé à destination, Blaine reprit à nouveau la main de Kurt, et ce dernier se laissa guider par son petit-ami. Les yeux de Kurt brillèrent une fois dehors. Toutes ces publicités et ses gratte-ciel à perte de vue qui illuminent Broadway avenue. Le châtain n'avait jamais osé s'y rendre seul. Il resta un long moment à balayer du regard chaque affiche de "_ Cats "_ au_ " Phantom of the opera "_ tout était si beau autours de lui. Ce ne fut que le début de sa surprise.

Le bouclé sortit de ses poches, deux billets, le châtain n'en crut pas ses yeux, quand il lissa _"Le moulin rouge"_ ça comédie musicale préféré ils vont assister à une réadaptation de son film favori. Il bondit comme une petit garçon dans les bras de Blaine. Il le serra fort contre lui, même si le brun ne pouvait plus respirer, ce moment ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Pendant un certain moment, aucun mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, Kurt avait niché sa tête dans le cou du bouclé, et il aimé ça. Respirer son odeur tout en caressant son dos. Finalement, leur étreinte mit fin, ému, le contre-ténor s'exclama.

« Blaine tout ça est si... » Il s'arrêta un court-instant, avant de rétorquer. Personne ne m'a jamais fait un t-elle cadeau »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi » Répondit Blaine, en caressant la joue de Kurt.

« Comment as-tu eu cette incroyable idée ? » Demanda Kurt en caressant le bras du brun.

« Je t'ai vu dans la voiture, la façon dont tu regardé l'avenue à travers la vitre. Tu m'as parlé du moulin rouge, que tu rêvais de voir une représentation un jour, mais que tu n'en n'avait pas les moyens. Je me suis dit, si j'emmenais mon sublime petit-ami, passé une soirée inoubliable en plein cœur d'un de ces innombrables rêves, je ne suis pas déçu, mon objectif est atteint » Kurt entoura ses bras autour de son cou et lui demanda.

« Qu'elle objectif ? »

« Te voir heureux » Répondit le bouclé, en soulignant un tendre sourire.

Kurt ne répondit pas, et l'entraîna dans un baiser chaste. Il n'avait pas très envie de ce montré en public. S'il n'y avait personne, les lèvres de son petit-ami seraient siennes. Ils marchèrent est donna leurs billets. Le châtain frissonna d'impatience. Ils rentrèrent dans une spacieuse salle de spectacle déjà pleine à craquer. Les murs sont dorés et le plafond est éclairé, au fond, est étendue une grande scène et deux grand rideaux rouge. Le couple prit place devant la scène, le bouclé déposa un baisé sur la joue du châtain. et les rideaux s'ouvrirent.

* * *

« Come What May »

Le grand final, la main de Kurt est entrelacée à celle du bouclé, hypnotisé par cette musique allant jusqu'aux plus profonds de ses entrailles, passionnée par cette histoire d'amour, qui lui rappela que lui aussi, en vivait une. Des larmes perlèrent et glissèrent sur sa joue, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était un sentiment de nostalgie. À cet instant, le châtain se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré Baine. Toujours les yeux rivées sur le spectacle, des frissons parcoururent sont corps. Il sentit la main de son petit-ami se resserrer d'avantage, et un doux murmure à l'oreille.

« Ça te plaît bébé ? » Le contre-ténor se retourna et lui chuchota.

« C'est magnifique... » Le brun sourit, et embrassa une larme sur le visage de Kurt.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le théâtre, Blaine et Kurt reprirent le métro jusqu'au parking où ils s'étaient garés quelque heures plus tôt. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressaient la parole durant tout le trajet, seulement des regard et des petits gestes attentionnés. Arrivé sur le parking enfin seul. Le châtain arrêta son petit-ami qui s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière de la voiture, il le prit par le bras pour lui faire face, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres au goût de café du bouclé lui avait cruellement manqué, ce dernier sourit entre ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa l'accès à la langue de Kurt, leurs langues se caressèrent sensuellement, les mains du brun se baladèrent sur les hanches de Kurt. Après ce baiser passionné, ils reprirent leur souffle et le châtain s'exclama.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais te résister tout le trajet ? »

« Je vois maintenant que ce n'était qu'une supposition » Répondit Blaine en souriant.

« Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, ça dépasse la perfection »

« Je t'en pris, moi aussi, j'ai passait la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Ce n'est que le début » Kurt sourit et le brun rétorqua. Maintenant, je sais que « Come What May » et ta chanson préféré ! C'est la raison pour là qu'elle, tu as versé une larme »

« J'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions, surtout sur cette chanson »

« C'est parce que tu es sensible, et c'est ce qui te rend adorable. Tu es à la fois l'homme le plus courageux que je connais et d'une sensibilité touchante » Répondit le bouclé en caressant avec ses pouces les hanches de son petit-ami.

« J'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à toi pendant la chanson... » Avoua Kurt en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_S'il continue à se mordre la lèvre comme t-elle, je risque de la dévorer._

« Ah, oui ? »

« J'ai réalisé que moi aussi, je vivais une belle histoire d'amour » Confessa t-il en souriant.

« La plus belle de toute » Répondit Blaine avant d'embrasser son petit-ami.

* * *

Arrivée dans la chambre, Kurt s'allongea sur son lit les mains en dessous de la tête. Blaine le rejoignit et se colla contre lui. Assis, il passa ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt du châtain.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il glissa le tee-shirt de Kurt doucement sur son torse et le retira, ce dernier resta bouche bée, le cœur battant à toute allure, le bouclé caressa la poitrine du châtain et retira son tee-shirt à son tour. Il se plaça au-dessus de son corps, il glissa ses jambes entre les hanches de Kurt, et brisa ce silence.

« Je voulais juste sentir ta peau contre la mienne »

Dit t-il d'une voix trop sexy aux yeux de Kurt. Le brun embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami et continua en traçant une ligne de son cou à sa clavicule et sa poitrine. Au contact des lèvres chaudes de Blaine sur son torse, Kurt sentit les effets de son corps s'emballer, même si son cœur lui disait qu'il était prêt, son cerveau lui disait le contraire. Il balbutia.

« B-Blaine... Je ne me sens pas prêt à - »

« Je sais bébé, je sais... » Répondit le bouclé, en se redressant pour que son visage puisse croiser celui de Kurt.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes indésirable » Confessa t-il en passant ses doigts dans les boucles sombre du brun.

« Kurtey, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on est ensemble. Je comprends que tu as besoin de temps, parce que je... » Blaine s'arrêta à la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu ? » Demanda le châtain en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le cœur de Blaine fit un bon dans sa poitrine, pourquoi ne pas simplement dévoilé le mot qu'il garde en lui, qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a rencontré Kurt Hummel, le garçon secret et magnifique qu'il a eu la chance d'appartenir. La personne qui a changé sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Je... Je t'aime Kurt »

Les yeux de Blaine étaient si brillants, si sincère, le châtain surpris répondit.

« Je t'aime aussi Blaine »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, le bouclé se replaça à côté de Kurt, il nicha sa tête dans son cou et traça des petits cercles sur son torse. Il lui déposa un tendre et dernier baisé sur les lèvres, le châtain sourit et plaça ses mains sur le dos du brun, en caressant sa chute de reins avec l'index. Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent instinctivement. Le contre-ténor sentit la bouche du brun caresser son cou. Doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'endormirent avec un, je t'aime en mémoire.

* * *

**Voilà, pratiquement que du Klaine dans ce chapitre et pleins de guimauves ! J'espère que ça vous à plus en tout cas. Un chapitre sans ennuis.**

**À bientôt, Kiss ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour mon gros retard ! j'espère que ça en vaudra le coup tout de même... Même si le chapitre est assez court (Merci pour vos reviews) **

* * *

Le mois de décembre venait tout juste de débuter, Kurt et Blaine essayent de vivre le mieux qu'ils peuvent cette étrange situation dans là qu'elle, ils se sont engagés. Pour le châtain, être le petit ami de Blaine Anderson, n'est pas simple tous les jours. Dans les couloirs bombés de l'université, il lui arrive de croiser ces magnifiques yeux d'une couleur mystérieuse et ce regard qui a le don d'augmenter les battements de son cœur. Dans ce cas-là, il lui sourit gentiment et trace ça route. Certes, le contre-ténor passe ses nuits à ces côtés, mais ça ne suffit pas, ça n'a jamais suffi pour lui. Il a besoin de faire savoir à tout le monde, qu'il a un merveilleux petit-ami qui s'assume avec lui, il a besoin de lui tenir la main dans les couloirs. Mais les conséquences qui pourraient arriver, lui interdissent de faire ça, pour la sécurité de Blaine, et la sienne.

Le châtain dégluti, un regard de braise vient de se poser sur lui. David, ce monstre sans pitié le dévisagea en passant dans les couloirs, mais il ne fit rien dû à la foule impressionnante du mardi matin. Kurt rentra dans la classe, à peine le cours commencé. Il sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche, il souhaita de tout son être que l'enseignante n'est rien entendue. Il le sortit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_(8h45)_ J'espère que je te dérange pas en plein cours, mais il fallait que je te parle ou du moins que je t'écrive...

_(8h47)_ **Très marrant Blainey, je t'écoute ?**

_(8h49)_ Voilà... Mon père a envoyé, un courrier à Columbia.

_(8h51)_ **Un courrier pourquoi faire ?**

_(8h55)_ Exceptionnellement, je serais pas à l'Université cette semaine...

_(8h56)_ **Pourquoi ça ?**

_(8h58)_ Ma mère est malade, il veut que je reste avec elle le tend qu'elle se remette.

_(9h01)_ **Ton père ne sera pas là ?**

_(9h03)_ Non, il va à Washington pour une affaire, tu ne peux pas imaginer comment cette situation m'inquiète ! J'ai insisté au prêt de mon père d'engager qu'elle qu'un, mais il a était formel. Il refuse de dépenser un sous...

_(9h05)_ **Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton père était avocat et ta mère hôtesse de l'air** ?

_(9h08)_ C'est exact, mais tu ne connais pas mes parents Kurt... Ils sont, spéciale, vraiment spéciale. Tu ne peux pas trouver un moyen de ton côté, pour me rejoindre ?

_(9h09)_** C'est bon Blaine, je m'en sortirais tout seul.**

_(9h12)_ Je sais que c'est faux, c'est imprudent de te laisser seul !

_(9h12)_ Bébé ?

_(9h13)_ Kurtey ?

_(9h15)_** Blaine, je suis en cours, je dois faire gaffe.**

_(9h17)_ Eh si tu tombé malade !

_(9h20)_ **Blaine ce n'est pas crédible !**

_(9h21_) **Écoutes, je te laisse, on se voit ce soir.**

_(9h22)_ Ok... (cœur)

* * *

La fin du dernier cours avait retentit dans les oreilles de Blaine, avec impatience, il remballa ses affaires et quitta la classe. D'un pas pressé, il sentit un léger poids le bousculer, il se retourna et croisa le regard de vipère de son ex petite-amie, autrement dit, Jessica. La jeune femme s'exclama.

« Fait attention ou tu marches, tu pourrais tomber dans les bras d'une belle blonde » Dit t-elle d'un sourire qui avait pour rôle de séduire le bouclé.

« D'une belle prétentieuse oui ! » Répondit-il en haussant les sourcilles.

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment Blaine, je suis étonnant que tu ne sois pas dans les bras d'une petite allumeuse en ce moment. Ce n'est pas ton genre le célibat ! »

Le brun se rapprocha d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Qui te dit, que je suis célibataire ? »

Il la regarda d'un air narquois et continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre tout en souriant. Il atteignit sa chambre, et son sourire charmeur refit surface. Quand il vit son petit-ami devant son ordinateur portable. Les jambes croisées sur son lit. Il ferma la porte à clé et le rejoignit. Kurt semblait concentré dans son travail, mais des petits baisés dans son cou le réveilla.

« B-Blaine... Je fais mes devoirs » Bafouilla t-il sous l'effet Blaine Anderson.

« Ça peut attendre, non ? »Dit t-il en parcourant le cou du contre-ténor.

« Pas vraiment... J'ai un examen demain » Dit t-il une légère moue sur son visage. Et puis, il faut qu'on continue cette conversion, mais cette fois face à face si possible » Répliqua t-il en se mettant sur les genoux pour faire face au bouclé.

« Trouve n'importe qu'elle moyens, mais viens avec moi ! » S'exclama le brun en le suppliant du regard.

« Tu peux faire les yeux de chiot autant que tu veux Anderson, je ne succomberais pas. Tout ira bien, une semaine ce n'est pas si long » Réponds t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ça lès pour moi, j'ai déjà du mal à être loin de toi la journée, mais une semaine. C'est le pire châtiment au monde »

Kurt sourit et pressa rapidement ses lèvres conte celle du bouclé.

« Si je te dis, que les téléphones existent, et qu'on pourra s'appeler tous les jours »

« Mais je ne pourrais pas te câliner, ou t'embrasser ou... »

_Ça ne risque pas, nous n'avons encore jamais... Et pourquoi je pense à ça d'abord !_  
Pensa-t-il.

« Où ? »

« Ou, m'endormir prêt de toi » Conclut le brun.

Kurt lui sourit tendrement et entoura ses bras autours des épaules de Blaine. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et pressa ses lèvres contre ceux du châtain, fougueusement, ils déplacèrent leur bouche sur l'autre. Le châtain décida de l'approfondir et laissa entré sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine qu'il accepta volontiers, le châtain atterrit sur le dos, et son petit ami se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ton en laissant leur lèvre attaché comme deux morceaux de puzzles. Après une séance de baiser intense, Kurt finit pas s'endormir sur le torse de Blaine.

* * *

Deux jours que Kurt etait seul sans son petit-ami. Deux jours qu'il ressent cet affreux vide quand il rentre le soir dans sa chambre. Deux horribles jours, que ses cauchemars refont surface. Au self, il s'installa seul comme à son habitude et croqua dans sa pomme, puis sa pomme vola de sa main droite.

« Un pédé comme toi ne devrait pas sucer des queux plutôt que croquer des pommes » S'exclama David, en se montrant en spectacle, comme toujours.

Kurt commença à paniquer, mais t-elle une héroïne, une jeune femme s'approcha des trois garçons, et se plaça sans aucune crainte devant eux. Elle arracha la pomme des mains de Karofsky et lui dit.

« Eh le cachalot, on pique pas le bouffe des autres comme ça, remarque vue la graisse que tu contiens dans cette énorme masse corporelle, je comprends que tu es fin.

Le châtain était impressionné cette fille a un cran incroyable.

« Ferme là ou sinon je - »

« Tu vas faire quoi, me frapper devant toutes ces personnes témoins, t'y gagnera l'exclusion mon vieux, on t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de frapper une femme, maintenant dégage d'ici, et emporte t'es deux acolytes avec toi, en passant ne provoque pas un tremblement terre en partant. Bye Karfosky.

Les trois brute quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Kurt forma un "oh" avec sa bouche, la ravissante jeune femme lui rendit sa pomme avec un sourire que même lui gay, pourrais tomber sous son charme. Il l'observa en détails, c'est une jeune femme d'origine latino, surement mexicaine pensa le contre-ténor. Elle porte une robe rouge très courte, qui accentue ses immenses jambes, elle a de sublimes cheveux bruns qui lui arrêtent à la poitrine. Son regard de fauve pourrait séduire n'importe qu'elle homme. Elle prit place en face de lui et tendit sa main en s'exclamant.

« Santana » Dit t-elle jeune femme en tendant la main au châtain.

« Kurt... » Répondit Kurt et serra la main de la jeune femme, hésitant.

« Ils te veulent quoi les trois tas de graisses ? »

« C'est compliqué... »

« Parce que t'est gay » Déclara t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

« Co-comment, tu le sais » Bafouilla t-il.

« À première vue, je dirais t'es pantalons moulants qui doivent t'empêcher de respirer, honnêtement, qu'elle genre d'hétéro porte des bretelles au-dessus d'une chemise en jeans, ton parfum, je le sens à des kilomètres, "Miss Dior". Pour couronner le tous t'a le déhanché le plus gay que je connaisse »

« Tu ne m'insultes pas pour ça ? » Demanda t-il surpris.

« On est dans le même camp mon grand ! »

« Tu es lesbienne...? »

« Ouep ! À cent pour-cent, et ouais, aucun homme affamé dans cette salle, dégustera miss Santa Lopez. Je répète Ils te voulait quoi ces idiots » Demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgé de son verre d'eau.

« Et je me répète, c'est compliqué... »

« J'adore les histoires compliquées, je t'écoute porcelaine » Dit t-elle de son sourire ravageur.

Kurt se demanda si cette fille n'avait pas un léger soucis, il la connaît depuis à peine dix minutes qu'elle lui donne de drôle de surnom, et sa franchise est presque blessante. Elle l'a également défendue, donc, il doit bien une explication après tout, la question est, est-ce qu'il peut faire confiance à une jeune femme sortie toute droite de nul part.

« Je... » Il hésita, mais finalement lui répondit. Ils sont homophobes, et depuis le lycée, j'en voit de toute les couleurs. À croire qu'ils me suivent partout... »

La jeune femme inclina sa tête sur le côté, en prenant un visage froid, en voyant le désespoir dans les yeux Kurt.

« Pourquoi tu les laisses t'écraser ?! » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Comme je le disais, c'est compliqué... À l'époque, j'ai eu un peu prêt le même courage que toi en moins excessif, et je les regrettais après »

Un silence régna, la jolie brune sortit un petit miroir de son sac, et garnit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses de rouge à lèvres. Après ça, elle répliqua. Une petite blonde avec un sourire béa et une queue-de-cheval, croisa le regard de la Mexicaine et lui sourit. Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent un sourire taquin se dessina sur son visage, il lui demanda.

« Cette fille a l'air de beaucoup de plaire... »

« Quoi... Brittany... Non... » Balbutia-t-elle de légère rougeur sur ses joues.

« On me la fait pas à moi Santana, je sais ce que c'est l'amour... »

Un silence régna, la brune bondit sur sa chaise. Kurt lui, s'empourpra.

« Porcelaine a une mec ! »

« Non, non ! Je, c'est vrai, j'ai déjà eu le coup de cœur... Pour un gars une fois... Mais c'est tout » Balbutia t-il sous le regard taquin de Santana.

« Ne me mens pas blanc-bec, mon troisième œil mexicain se trompe jamais, je dois filer. Si t'as besoin de discuter sur n'importe qu'elle sujet. Lopez est là » elle prit son sac à main, et se mit debout sur ses grands talons aiguille.

« Hum... Santana ! » Interpella le châtain.

« Ouep ? »

« Merci... Merci beaucoup, pour t'a défense »

« Je t'en pris, ne le raconte à personne surtout ! Sinon je t'étripe, bye ! »

* * *

_Trois appelles manquées de Blaine_

_Cinq messages de Blaine_

_(20h04)_ Coucou :)

_(20h08)_ Tu me manques putain !

_(20h25)_ Kurtey ?

_(20h40)_ S'il te plaît, tu peux répondre ?

_(20h45)_ Bébé s'il te plaît, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter

Kurt ferma son casier, les cheveux encore humides, après la douche. Il s'isola dans un coin isolé sur un banc et tapa le numéro de son petit ami.

« Kurt Élisabeth Hummel ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! »

« Désolé chéri, j'étais sous la douche... »

« Oh » Le bouclé s'empourpra et il avait vraiment chaud. Heureusement que Kurt ne peut pas le voir en ce moment.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Moi ça va, et toi comme a était t'a journée ? »

« Bien... »

« Pourquoi je sens le mensonge dans ce mot... »

« En fait, j'ai juste eu une petite altercation avec David, mais - »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce connard ?! Je t'assure que j'ai vais prendre le premier train et - »

« Blaine, Blaine... Il ne m'a rien fait » Coupa le châtain.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » Le châtain ricana légèrement. Il lui confessa. Je suis touché pas ton coté protecteur, c'est adorable, mais j'ai rencontré une personne, elle ma littéralement sauvé de la misère »

« Je la remercie alors, qui est-ce ? »

« Santana Lopez, cette fille est vraiment sublime, et elle a une franchise incroyable »

« C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde à peur d'elle à l'Université »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Ouais, Santana à fait son coming-out au lycée, elle était à Mckinley. Au début, c'était une garce qui couché avec tout le monde. Puis un jour, Brittany Pierce l'a embrassée en public, depuis elle s'assume en tant que lesbienne, et personne ne la juge, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle est la réincarnation de Satan et que c'est une femme. Méfie-toi d'elle Kurtey, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable »

_Donc Brittany est son ex._ pensa Kurt.

« C'est dingue, tu connais vraiment tout le monde ici ! »

« Mais c'est toi la plus merveilleuse des personnes » Dit t-il de sa voix douce et sexy qui a le dont de faire rougir le châtain.

« Qu'elle charmeur »

« C'est parce que je tombé amoureux d'un ange »

« C'est toujours mieux que porcelaine... » Répondit-il en ricanant.

« Je t'aime Kurt... » Un silence régna, seul le souffle résonna dans le combiné.

« Je t'aime aussi Blaine » Il marqua une pause, avant de répliquer. Ta mère va bien ? »

« Elle se remet doucement, je m'ennuie de toi Kurt »

« Moi aussi, on se voit ce week-end à Lima de toute façon »

« Oui, je peux plus attendre pour te prendre dans mes bras »

« Eh moi pour le reste... » La phrase était sortie toute seule, ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement.

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour, me blottir contre toi le soir... Pour... »

« Pour ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix roque.

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle, on peut tout ce dire tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute ? »

« Est-ce que a déjà... Enfin, tu vois »

« Si je suis toujours puceau »

« En gros ouais » Le cœur du châtain ce serra à l'idée de voir _son Blaine_ avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Je... En fait, je l'ai fait une fois... »

« Oh... » Répondit Kurt déçus.

« Bébé, ça voulait absolument rien dire ! J'avais dix-sept ans, et j'étais soûl, je l'ai fait une fois, et je m'en rappelle même plus. C'était avec - »

« Je ne préfère pas savoir, si tu le veux bien » Coupa Kurt à toute vitesse.

« Kurt »

« Oui... »

« Ce sera une première fois pour moi aussi, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Parce que je le ferais avec la personne que j'aime, et que j'en ai vraiment envie... Enfin, je veux dire que quand le jour arrivera, je... »

« C'est bon Blaine j'ai compris » Ricana le châtain tout en rougissant, à la pensée du bouclé nu au dessus de lui.

« Bien »

« Bien... »

**Vous avez captées cette tension sexuelle ! Bientôt les bébés, ce qui présage aussi un bon lemon pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit, mini, reviews, je vous en serais reconnaissante bise à vous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolée pour ce gros retard ! Je suis impardonnable ! Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mes fics dans un coin sans prévenir, je tiens à vous le dire ! Donc je vais bien la continuer, je me suis engagé après tout ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

PDV Kurt

Blaine rentre aujourd'hui j'ai tellement hâte, je ne tient plus en place. Cette semaine n'a pas était si catastrophique finalement, Santana a était une vrais gardienne avec moi, j'ai apprit à là connaître, on n'as passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Rachel est occupée à la Nyada. Je pense qu'elle devrais rencontrée cette Lopez, cette fille dit tout ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, mais elle a de très bon coté. Elle est drôle, intelligente, et en plus lesbienne. Je ne lui est pas encore dit pour Blaine et moi, même si elle ce doute de que quelque chose ce trame, Je ne briserais pas la confiance de mon petit-ami. C'est un secret et ça en restera un jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

PDV externe.

Le châtain est au milieux de la bibliothèque, il n'arrive pas à ce concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il sentit un parfum acidulé et une chaise grinça à quelque mètres de lui. Il tourna la tête et dessina un sourire en coin.

« Porcelaine est un pure bosseur »

« Salut Santana »

La latino sourit et observe attentivement les faits et geste de son amie.

« Pourquoi travailler quand on n'y arrive pas ? » Demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Il faut bien essayer pour y'arriver non ? » Répondit le plus grand.

« Certes... »

« Kurt, pourquoi tu regardes ton portable toutes les demi-heures, attendrais-tu qu'elle qu'un ? » Répliqua t-elle.

« Non, non... Du tout... » Dit-il en s'empourprant.

« Je dis rien depuis une semaine, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Je ne te cache rien du tout Santana ! »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Donc t'a bien à mec ! »

« Non je - »

« Écoute, t'es pas obligé de me dire qui sait, juste, dis-moi la vérité porcelaine... »

« Ok... J'ai un petit-ami »

« J'en étais sure ! C'est lui que t'attend hein ? Tu vas lui faire ça fête ce soir !»

« Ça ne risque pas... » Répondit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« T'es puceau ! » Dit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que moi, je t'ai demandé si tu étais vierge Santana ! » Cria-t-il en s'empourprant.

« J'ai rien à cacher Hummel, ça fait un bon moment que je le suis plus ! »

« Passionnant tout ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé parfois Hummel ! Bon faut que je file en cours ! » Dit-elle en commençant à ce levé de sa chaise. Je te ferais cracher le morceau porcelaine !

Le châtain ne répondit pas, il soupira et attendit que Santana quitte le bâtiment. Il reprit ses activités avant que son portable se mettre à vibrer.

_Appel entrant Rachel_

« Oui Rachel... »

« Salut Kurt ! Désolée d'avoir était distante cette semaine, les horaires à la NYADA son dingue ! Bref... Ça te plairait de venir ce soir avec Blaine, j'organise une soirée karaoké et une surprise sera de la partie ! »

« Une surprise, tu dis, tu sais que personne ne doit savoir pour Blaine et moi... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas sur New-York, tu n'as rien à craindre ! »

« Maintenant, je sais que c'est une fille... »

« Oh... Non... Pourquoi ce serait une fille d'abord ! »

« Rachel... »

« Kurt... »

Ils marquèrent une pause avec que la brunette retentit.

« Tu viendras alors ?! » Dit-elle d'un ton enthousiasme.

« Je te donne ma réponse dans l'après-midi »

« Super, j'ai hâte »

Kurt était assis sur un banc au milieu de central Park. Blaine et lui s'était donnait rendez-vous ici pour les retrouvailles. Mais visiblement, son petit-ami était en retard, il ne reçut aucun message, malgré les sept qu'ils lui avaient envoyés. Kurt commença à s'inquiéter. Il soupira est ferma les yeux un instant pour respirer l'air frais du parc. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et des lèvres douces ce pressant contre sa tête. Il sourit avant de ce retourné.

Heureux.

Il était heureux, son petit-ami est enfin là, avec ses boucles rebelles et ses yeux de chiot. Kurt se releva et embrassa Blaine, lentement, passionnément. Une semaine sans l'homme qu'il aime, c'était comme ne pas se nourrir pour le contre-ténor. Ils se séparèrent, le bouclé porta les mains de son petit-ami jusqu'à ses joues et embrassa l'une de ses paumes. Il s'exclama d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner Kurt.

« Tu m'as manqué bébé » Le châtain ne répondit pas, il se laissa embrasser rapidement et chastement sur les lèvres. Désolé pour le retard.

Kurt sourit est répondit.

« Quand je vois la marchandise, je ne regrette rien »

Blaine ricana entre les lèvres de Kurt, il le fixa longuement est lui murmura.

« Et désolé pour les messages... Plus de batteries »

« Comment tu sais que je t'ai envoyé des messages si tu n'as plus de batteries » Répondit Kurt en fronçant un sourcillent.

« Je te connais tout simplement » Dit t-il en souriant tendrement.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, empli d'amour et de tendresse. Blaine tendit la main à Kurt et ils marchèrent, doigts entrelacés, le châtain s'exclama.

« Rachel nous invite ce soir à un soirée Karaoké... »

« Ah ouais, cool, on n'y va ! »

« Je sais pas Blaine, demain, on a cours on doit être levé avant neuf heures » Le bouclé s'arrêta de marcher et répondit.

« De toute façon, y a les réveilles pour ça » Dit t-il en souriant tendrement à son petit-ami.

« Ouais... » Ils marquèrent une pause en ce regardant et Kurt rétorqua.

« S'il te plaît ne me fait pas ton regard ! »

« Qu'elle regard ?! »

« Celui-là, celui que tu fais avant de m'entraîner dans une séance de baiser »

« En tout cas, il fonctionne bien avec toi » Répondit t-il avant de ricaner.

« Le problème, c'est que je risque de ne plus m'arrêter après... »

« Où est le mal ? » Répondit Blaine avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Kurt s'éloigna et lui murmura.

« On n'est pas, tout seul, Blainey... »

« Et alors ? On a le droit de montrer notre amour en public, les hétéros ne se gênent pas eux »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi... Mais crois moi, nous ne sommes pas acceptés partout » Blaine fit la moue, mais Kurt l'effaça, en embrassant rapidement ces cheveux.

* * *

Il ne manquait plus qu'un invité pour que la fête commence. La tête de Kurt repose sur l'épaule de son petit-ami qui lui caresse les cheveux. La porte retentit de coup, quand Rachel ouvrit, ce fut la surprise de sa vie.

« Mercedes, je croyais que tu étais seul ! » S'exclama t-elle.

« Surprise ! » Crièrent, Mercedes, Finn mais également : Tina, Mike et Puck. De vieilles amies de lycée de Kurt et Rachel.

Le couple s'échangea un regard interrogateur. Blaine sourit en voyant les sourcils relevés de Kurt qui lui donna un air contrarié qu'il trouvait adorable. Avant de pauser une main sur sa cuisse est commencé à l'embrasser tendrement. À ce moment-là, il vit son petit-ami s'éloigner à toute vitesse de lui. Empourprait et embarrassé. Son frère était là, le regard vide, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Finn... Je peux tout t'expliquer » Balbutia t-il.

« Tu sors avec Anderson ! Je- mais - » Bégaya le plus grand.

« Finn, je t'en pris la ferme ! Ne dis rien à Carole et à papa ! »

« Mais – je - »

« Finn fait ce que je dis ! On n'en reparlera plus tard » Lui coupa le châtain en montant la voix, au côté de Blaine qui resta de marbre.

Il fut coupé par des nombreuses personnes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

« Kurt ! » Cria Mercedes avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu Mercedes qu'elle surprise ! Tu m'a manqué toi ! » Dit t-il en échangeant une accolade avec la jeune femme. Mercedes, je te présente hum... Mon petit-ami Blaine... »

« Blaine ça me dit quelque chose ça... » S'exclama Mercedes, en fixant Blaine des yeux.

« Ah oui... » Demanda Kurt avant de déglutir. Mercedes marqua une pause avec de répondre.

« J'ai dû te confondre avec quelqu'un ! »

« Oui sûrement... » Répondit le boucler, d'un faux sourire non convainquant.

« On sort les boissons ! » Cria Puck en ce dirigeant vers le frigo de Rachel.

« Puck ! C'est mon frigo, je te rappelle ! » Râlât Rachel.

« Détends-toi la Juive ! »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette remarque raciste... » Murmura la brunette en s'installant sur un pouf les bras croisés.

* * *

« Blaine, si tu nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ! » S'exclama Tina en tapotant des mains vivement.

« Euh... Bat... C'est-à-dire que... »

« Juste une chanson avec moi, Mercedes, Puck et Rachel !»

« Bon d'accord, Maroon 5 Animals ? »

« Waouh ! C'est une chanson très sexy » S'exclama Mercedes.

« Mais grave... Trop hot ! »

« Punk va réussir à chanté... » Demanda Blaine en observant l'homme ivre à côté de lui.

« T'en fais pas ! Il chante encore mieux quand il est soûl » S'exclama Tina.

Le bouclé écarquilla les yeux, Kurt lui ricana de bon cœur. Blaine rejoignit les autres et appuya ses mains contre le micro, il regarda amoureusement le châtain, ce dernier lui sourit. Finn était dans un coin de la pièce le dos collé au mur, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Kurt pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un comme Blaine. Il a eu du mal à avaler les explications de son demi-frère, mais Rachel la finalement raisonner. Finn n'avait rien dit au fait qu'il connaissait Blaine.

(Punk)  
**Here we go again**  
__C'est reparti__

_(Punk)_  
**I kinda wanna be more then friends**  
__Je suis du genre à vouloir être plus qu'un ami__  
**So take it easy on me**  
__Alors détend toi avec moi__  
**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**  
__Je crains que tu ne sois jamais satisfait(e)__

_(Tous)_

**Here we go again,**  
__C'est reparti,__  
**We're sick like animals we play pretend**  
__Nous sommes malades comme les animaux que nous prétendons jouer__  
**You're just a cannibal and i'm afraid i won't get out alive**  
__Tu n'est simplement qu'un cannibale et je crains de ne pas en sortir vivant__  
**No i won't sleep tonight**  
__Non je ne vais pas dormir ce soir__

**Oh oh i want some more**  
__Oh oh j'en veux plus__  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
__Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends__  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
__Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir__

Blaine dévora son petit-ami des yeux, ce dernier s'empourpra.

**Oh oh i want some more**  
__Oh oh j'en veux plus__  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for what are you waiting for**  
__Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends qu'est ce que tu attends__  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
__Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir__

_(Blaine)_

**Here we are again,**  
_C'est reparti_  
**I feel the chemicals kicking in**  
__Je sens les coups de pieds dans ces produits chimiques__  
**Its getting heavy and i want run and hide, i want to run and hide**  
__ça devient lourd et je veux fuir et me cacher, je veux fuir et me cacher__

**I do it every time**  
__Je le fais à chaque fois__  
**You're killing me now,**  
__Tu me tue maintenant,__  
**And i won't be denied by you,**  
__Et je ne vais pas être ignoré par toi__  
**The animal inside of you**  
__L'animal en toi__

_(Tous)_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for what are you waiting for**  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Hush hush the world is quiet**  
__Silence silence le monde est paisible__  
**Hush hush we both can't fight it**  
__Silence silence tous deux nous pouvons le combattre__  
**Its us that made this mess**  
__C'est nous qui avons mis cette pagaille__  
**Why can't you understand**  
__Pourquoi ne peux pas tu comprendre__

**(Mercedes/Tina)**

**Oh i won't sleep tonight, i won't sleep tonight**  
__Oh je ne vais pas dormir ce soir, je ne vais pas dormir ce soir__

**Here we go again (here we go again)**  
_C'est reparti (c'est reparti)_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
__Oh oh j'en veux plus__

Kurt observa le déhancher sexy de Blaine. Il sentit des frissons l'envahir jusqu'au endroit les plus intimes de son corps.

_(Blaine/Punk)_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
__Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends__  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
__Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir__

Le châtain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer, le boucler, se frotter contre lui tout en se déhanchant ainsi.

_(Tous) _

**Oh oh i want some more**  
__Oh oh j'en veux plus__  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for, what are you waiting**  
__Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'est ce que tu attends__

**Here we go again, oh oh here we go again, oh oh here we go again,**  
__C'est reparti, oh oh c'est reparti, oh oh c'est reparti__  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**  
__Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir__

**Oh oh i want some more**  
__Oh oh j'en veux plus__  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
__Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends__  
**What are you wait for**  
__Qu'est ce que tu attends__  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**  
__Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir__

Kurt avait chaud, vraiment chaud. Les déhanchés sexy de son petit-ami lui, on fait perdre la tête, et l'usage de ses jambes. Une bosse se forma en dessous de sa ceinture. Le bouclé passa une main sur son front pour dégager une boucle rebelle, et pris place sur le canapé au côté du châtain, les joues roses, et le cœur battant. Quand la main de son petit-ami caressa sa cuisse et monta doucement, ce fut encore pire.

« B-Blaine... » Bégaya le contre-ténor.

« Oui bébé ? »

« T'as très bien... Chanté... » Balbutia-t-il, en sautant son corps prêt à exploser.

« Merci mon cœur, j'ai pensé à toi »

« Ça, j'avais remarquait... » Blaine fixa Kurt et se mit sur les genoux pour rapprocher son visage de lui, et lui demanda.

« Ça va pas bébé, t'es tout bizarre ? »

« Blaine... Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? »

« Déjà ? Tu ne te sens pas bien Kurtey ? »

« Pas vraiment... Est ce qu'on peut juste rentrer s'il te plaît » lui supplia t-il du regard.

« Bon... Ok, si t'es fatigué » Céda finalement le brun.

Le mot fatigue ne conviendrait pas... Non. Pensa Kurt.

« Les gars ! C'était cool de vous avoir rencontrés, mais Kurt ce sens pas bien, on va rentrer... »

« Vous partez déjà ! » S'exclama Rachel vexée.

« Je t'appelle » Répondit Kurt.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Blaine n'a remarqué qu'une chose. Le souffle saccadé de son petit-ami. Et cette goutte de sueur coulant dans son cou. Son cou. Blaine avait envie de le dévorer en le regardant. Il avait envie de faire disparaître cette trace de sueurs sous ses lèvres. Il y pensé depuis un moment, Kurt et lui sans toute ces couches de vêtements...

_Blaine arrête ça !_

Arriver dans la chambre. Le couple se fixa longuement et intensément. Un silence régna avant que le brun s'exclame.

« Tu veux dormir m- »

Mais Blaine ne continua pas, il fit coupé par les lèvres affamées de son petit-ami. Le brun prit la tête en coupe de Kurt et rejoignit rapidement le baiser, il plaqua le contre-ténor contre le mur pour toujours plus de contact. La pièce s'était réchauffée en un baiser. Un baiser sauvage et enivrant. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sensuellement et leurs lèvres bougèrent en rythme. Avant que le bouclé attaque le cou du châtain. Il le suça, le mordilla, comme il en avait toujours rêvé, comme s'il lui appartenait tout entier.

« Kurt... J'ai envie de toi » S'exclama le brun d'une voix roque.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais rentrer ! » Répondit le châtain d'un ton taquin.

Le bouclé sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de détacher de son petit-ami, il prit soin de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il glissa ses mains et les plaqua contre les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement.

« Kurt... J'en veux plus... Bébé, je te veux » Murmura Blaine ses lèvres effleurant celle du châtain. Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement à bon de souffle.

Blaine passa ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt de Kurt. Il caressa son torse, et savoura sa peau douce avant de le retirer rapidement.

« Ta peau est tellement douce... Kurtey... »

Il embrassa sa poitrine et son torse de doux baiser. Avant de retirer à son tour son tee-shirt. Il se mit sur les genoux et défit la braguette de Kurt. Il glissa doucement le pantalon de ces jambes, les chaussures et le pantalon volèrent à travers la pièce. Les pousses du brun caressèrent les hanches de Kurt, ce dernier poussa un gémissement assez audible.

« Blaine... Tu me fais vibrer... » Gémit Kurt, pendant que son petit-ami se déshabille.

Ils étaient désormais à moitié nu, plus qu'un morceau de tissu. Seulement un. Blaine poussa Kurt qui atterrit dos contre le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, et pressa leurs érections naissantes contre l'autre. Le bouclé bougea son bassin tout en embrassant langoureusement le contre-ténor. Il sortit d'un tiroir deux préservatifs. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Kurt Hummel avait laissé sa pudeur derrière lui. Il laissa son petit-ami passé sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il poussa un gémissement quand il sentit la main du bouclé caresser son intimité. Ce dernier retira finalement le boxer, il observa son anatomie au complet, avant de glisser le préservatif.

« Kurt t'est tellement magnifique... Putain » Haleta le bouclé. Kurt retira à son tour le boxer du brun.

Une fois entièrement nu, Blaine retira sa main des entre-jambe du châtain et lui demanda avec impatience.

« Retourne-toi bébé... » Kurt ne perdit pas de temps. Il se retourna sur lui-même et sentit un mélange de douleur et de bien-être à la fois dans tout son corps. Son petit-ami vient de le pénétrer. Il poussa un long et bruyant gémissement, qui ne fut qu'augmenter l'excitation du brun. Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et plusieurs pénétrations s'en suivent. Le châtain avait l'impression que Blaine avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce dernier déposa de fougueux baisers dans son cou, puis, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de le pénétrer avec plus de sauvagerie.

« Blaine... Putain ! » Gémit Kurt, au bort de l'orgasme.

« Tu te rebelles bébé » Murmura le bouclé d'un ton taquin et sensuel.

Après un certain temps, le bouclé se dégagea sur le côté du lit, Kurt se plaça sur le côté pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Le châtain passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine est les caressa lentement tout en lui souriant tendrement. Blaine lui, balada ses mains sur la peau pâle et douce de son petit-ami avant de lui presser un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime plus que tout Kurt... » Murmura le brun.

« Je t'aime encore plus » Répondit le châtain.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Leurs rires se mélangèrent un court instant et ils achevèrent cette soirée, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, ils ont franchi le cap... (je suis débutante en lemon) J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

« Oui papa, j'ai hâte ! » Kurt était au téléphone avec son père depuis plus d'une heure, ils discutaient du lendemain et de Noël.

Blaine s'installa au bord de son lit en observant Kurt amoureusement.

« Merci papa, à demain... Je t'aime aussi »

Le châtain raccrocha et s'approcha du bouclé, il prit ces jambes et les écarta pour pouvoir se lover entre elles. Le brun prit son petit-ami par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tu as hâte d'être demain ? » Murmura le bouclé.

« Oui... Et toi ? »

« Je fêterais Noël seul... » Répondit Blaine attristé.

« Quoi, comment ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires, il ne rentre que le vingt-six... Des parents, tu parles... »

« Oh Blainey, pourquoi tu me la pas dit plus tôt. Mes parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir à la maison ! » S'exclama-t-il en caressant le dos de la main de Blaine.

« T'es adorable, mais ton père n'est pas sensé savoir pour nous... Je n'ai pas envie de créer des conflits » Dit t-il en se dégagent de l'étreinte de Kurt.

« Personne ne mérite de fêter Noël seul. C'est la plus belle fête de l'année, je vais appeler mon père et lui dire toute suite ! » S'exclama-t-il bien décidé en sortant son portable de sa poche.

« Kurt s'il te plaît, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu peux regretter » Supplia le brun.

Le châtain sortit son téléphone et le pausa sur le lit. Il se rapprocha de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur qu'il aime tant, en caressant son dos doucement. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui confessa.

« Je t'aime. Mais pas comme une passade, ou une expérience. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je le sais. Et je ne me vois pas échanger des cadeaux avec ma famille en te sachant que mon petit-ami est seul dans sa chambre à se lamenter. Parce que si tu es malheureux, je le serai aussi »

Le bouclé sentit son cœur se serrer, Il contenu ses larmes, non pas des larmes de tristesse, mais plutôt de fierté. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus chanceux du monde.

« Kurt, c'est... T'as cette capacité de me surprendre quand je mit attend le moins, je t'aime comme toi tu m'aime, et même plus encore ! »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blaine, je t'aimerais toujours plus »

« Et moi plus... »

Ils se sourirent tendrement, le contre-ténor sentit des lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser du brun, en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Blaine décolla ses lèvres de celles de Kurt pour pouvoir mordiller la lèvre inférieure de se dernier, qui gloussa. Le bouclé déposa quelque baisers à la commissure de ces lèvres et continua sur sa clavicule. Kurt repoussa légèrement son petit-ami pour lui murmurer.

« Si on continue, je pense qu'il sera trop tard pour demain... »

« T'as sûrement raison... Oui. »

* * *

Blaine était au ange, mais aussi très nerveux. Il allait passer le week-end en compagnie de Kurt. Mais également toute sa famille. Burt avait était froid au téléphone en apprenant que son fils avait un petit-ami. Le problème n'était pas d'imaginer son propre fils, dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui, non... C'était de lui avoir caché autant de temps. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Finn et Carole, ils se sont mis d'accord pour accueillir le jeune homme tout le week-end.

Il restait une demi-heure de trajet pour arrivée à Lima. Dans le train, le silence régnait, la tête de Kurt pausé sur l'épaule du bouclé, qui rêvasse en admirant son petit-ami dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de le regarder, il détailla son visage pâle, ses cheveux, sa bouche fermer, il fut tenté de l'embrasser. Mais il se rappela qu'il était en public. Il continua à observer le châtain comme si c'était la plus belle chose sur terre. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il entendit marmonner.

« Mmm... Ont n'est bientôt arrivées ? »

« Vingt minutes environ, tu es impatient ? » Demanda le brun en plantant son regard dans celui de Kurt.

« Beaucoup oui... J'ai hâte que tu rencontres ma famille, du moins, Carole et mon père »

« Kurt... Hum... Tu crois que ton père ne voudra pas me tuer en me voyant ? »

« Bien sûr que non mon amour, pourquoi voudrait-il te tuer ? » Répondit-il en ricanant.

« Je sais pas... Peut-être qu'il est en colère après moi. Il a de quoi ! Il vient d'apprendre que son fils sort avec l'ancien "quaterback populaire" de Mckinley... Et encore, il ne sait pas le reste... Je ne devrais même pas y penser ! »

« Peut-être que si... » Répondit Kurt d'un ton taquin en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine. Populaire.. Vraiment, c'était nécessaire ? »

« T'as raison, c'était inutile de le préciser, j'aurais voulu que ça ne soit pas le cas...» Dit t-il d'une voix triste.

« Si ça n'avait pas était le cas, on ne serait sûrement pas ensemble aujourd'hui » Répondit Kurt qui entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du brun.

« Certes » Répondit le bouclé soulignant un sourire en coin.

* * *

« Kurt, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt ! »

« Blaine ! Nous sommes devant la porte, tu ne pas te défiler maintenant »

Le couple était arrivées devant le domicile des Hummel-Hudson, alors que le châtain s'apprêter à sonner, le brun c'était mit à paniqué.

« Kurt... J'ai peur »

Le contre-ténor se retourna pour lui faire face pour se blottir contre lui, il lui murmura.

« Tout va bien ce passé, nous sommes ensembles, il n'a rien de plus fort que ça »

« Même pas l'accord parental... »

« Chéri, tout se passera bien »

Finalement, le bouclé soupira, et Kurt sonna. Ils entendirent presque courir derrière la porte. Carole l'ouvra avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Kurt ! Mon chéri, comme je suis contente ! »

« Bonsoir Carole ! »

« Et le jeune homme à côté... »

« Hum... Blaine, je m'appelle Blaine... Je suis hum... »

« C'est mon petit-ami... » Rattrapa le châtain.

« Tu as bon goût Kurt ! Rentré, les garçons, je vous en pris... »

Une fois dans le couloir, Finn arriva légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Salut... Frérot, Blaine... »

« Bonsoir Finn » Répondit Blaine gêner.

Un homme baraqué portant une casquette arriva, le bouclé sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Mon grand garçon est là ! »

« Salut papa ! »

Burt entraîna son fils dans une longue étreinte. Il croisa le regard de Blaine nerveux.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton... Ami »

« Mon petit-ami papa, Blaine voici Burt Hummel mon père »

« Enchanté monsieur Hummel » Répondit Blaine avec toute la politesse possible, en serrant la main de Burt.

« T'as l'air tendu gamin Kurt va te montrer ta chambre »

« Hum... Papa... »

« Oui ? »

« Blaine et moi... Ont... Voudrais dormir dans la même chambre... »

Un silence régna, Blaine appréhenda la réaction de Burt, sous un geste de peur, il se colla à son petit-ami.

« Bien... Mais vous laissez la porte ouverte ! »

« Papa... »

« Kurt, tu m'as caché ta relation avec se garçon ! Alors fessons chaque chose en sont temps d'accord ! »

« Oui papa... Désolé... »

« Allons les garçons demain, c'est la veille de Noël ! Kurt emmène ton petit-ami à l'étage, on se retrouve dans le salon pour le dîner »

Dans la chambre de Kurt.

« J'adore t'a chambre ! » S'exclama Blaine en rangeant ses vêtements.

« J'en suis assez fière moi aussi... »

« Désolé d'avoir paniqué tu t'as l'heure... »

« Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais paniqué moi aussi si j'étais face à ton père... »

« Hélas, ça n'arriva jamais... » Murmura le brun d'une voix triste.

« Pourquoi ça... » Répondit Kurt incrédule.

« Il n'acceptera jamais que je sois gay... Et il ne t'acceptera pas non plus... »

« Oh... »

Voyant Kurt triste, le bouclé culpabilisa et déposa ses vêtements sur le sol pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Bébé, pardon, je voulais pas que tu sois triste... Pardonne-moi » Murmura t-il dans son oreille, en lui déposant des baisers sur la tempe.

« Je suis pas triste pour moi... Je le suis pour toi Blaine... Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te traite comme ça. Tu mérites d'être toi, au lieu de ça, tu te donnes une image différente du vrai Blaine que je connais.

« Comment peux-tu être triste pour moi, après tout ce qu'en tu endures ? »

« J'en sais rien, ça doit faire partit des sentiments amoureux... »

« Je t'aime Kurt »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Le dîner s'était bien déroulé, par le plus grand soulagement de Blaine. Burt et lui avait parlé de tout et de rien, ils avaient même partagé des fous rire. Au levé du jour, Kurt s'était blottit contre le torse nu du bouclé. Il le réveilla et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Mmm... Kurt »

« Réveille toi, c'est Noël »

« Kurt la porte... »

« Elle est fermé oui... Mon père dors encore Blaine »

« Ce qui veux dire... »

« Ce qui veux dire... » Répéta Kurt avant de déposer des baisers langoureux dans le cou du bouclé. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement, mais il fut vite interrompu quand des coups retentissent à la porte.

« Le gars, Burt et Carole viennent de ce levées, je vous conseils d'ouvrir cette porte »

« Merde... » Gémit le brun.

« C'est bon Finn on n'arrives »

* * *

Toute la famille s'est réunie dans le salon pour s'échanger les cadeaux. Blaine interpella Burt et Carole gentiment.

« Monsieur Hummel, Madame Hudson - »

« Appelle-moi Carole ! »

« Et moi Burt ! Je me sens vieux sinon... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien... Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli si chaleureusement. Je vous en serrais éternellement reconnaissant »

Burt lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui dire.

« Pas de problème, tu m'as l'air d'être un chouette garçon pour Kurt »

« Je ne veux pas paraitre un stupide romantique, mais. J'aime votre fils... Je l'aime de tout mon être » Confessa le brun en regardant son petit-ami plaisanté avec Finn.

« Ça se voit rien que dans la façon dont tu le regardes, et Kurt te regarde aussi de la même façon » Renchéri Carole en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un cadeau pour vous... Je suis vraiment désolé »

« Pas de problème mon chéri, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance ! Tu en as prix un pour Kurt ? » Demanda Carole

« Oui... Justement, j'allais lui offrir... »

« Alors ne perd pas de temps » Répondit t-elle en souriant.

Blaine sortit de sa poche une petite boite emballée. Il la cacha derrière son dos et se dirigea vers Kurt.

« Coucou, toi » S'exclama le contre-ténor en souriant tendrement à son vis-à-vis.

« Hey, j'ai - »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi Blaine ! » Coupa le châtain. Oh pardon, je t'ai coupé... »

« En fait... Je voulais te dire que j'avais aussi un cadeau pour toi.. »

« Blaine, tu n'étais pas obligé... »

« Je devrais dire la même chose alors, tu commences ? »

« D'accord tient ! » Répondit Kurt pressé, en lui tendant une toute petite boite rouge. Ouvre là.

Blaine l'ouvrit, et sortit de magnifiques nœuds papillons. Il sourit tendrement au châtain et lui dit.

« Oh... Kurtey, ils sont superbes, je les adore merci ! » Il prit la main du Kurt et l'embrassa. T'es un amour, tien voici ton cadeau.

Kurt prit la boite et défit l'emballage, à l'intérieur, il ouvrit une autre petite boite, il fut émerveillé devant une chaîne en argent. Gravé, un _B_ de face et derrière deux mots qui voulaient tout dire :_ je t'aimerais toujours._ Il voulut éclater en sanglots en l'embrassant un million de fois, mais voyant les regards de sa famille posés sur lui. Il prit la chaîne et Blaine l'attacha autour de son cou. Il jeta un bref regard à son père comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de remercier son petit-ami comme il se le doit. Burt hocha simplement la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Blaine, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on mes jamais fait. Merci pour tout, pour ce cadeau, pour être toi. Je t'aime » Le bouclé lui sourit et se laissa embrasser tendrement par son petit-ami. Il commença à rougir quand il vit Burt les regarder l'expression indéchiffrable. Carole elle, fondée devant eux.

* * *

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis Noel. Kurt et Blaine étaient retournée à l'Université, la vie avait reprit son cours, le brun sortit de la douche et entoura sa taille d'une serviette, il était seul dans les vestiaires jusqu'à qu'il heurte quelqu'un.

« Dave, qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? »

« Et toi Blaine, Pourquoi tu te douche aussi tard ?! »

« En quoi sa te regard, lâche moi maintenant tu veux ! »

« Je suis au courant pour toi est la pédale... »

Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement.

« Quoi, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Fait pas l'innocent, je sait que tu baise Hummel, je vous est surpris dans les gradins ! »

« Dans les Hum... »

_Les gradins de l'université..._

Blaine s'en souvenait, il l'avait prit par surprise en dessous des gradins et l'avait embrasser à pleine bouche, en pensant qu'ils étaient seul.

« Dave ! Je t'interdit de le dire sinon je... »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu as peur Blaine ? Peur de perdre ta réputation ! »

« J'en est rien à foutre de ma réputation ! Et puis merde ! Allez raconte le à toute le monde ! Fait toit plaisir ! »

« Oh, mais je vais le faire, et quand ils le serons tous, Hummel prendra chère ! Dès qu'il sortira d'ici, il se ferra frappé, ça va être un vrais délice ! » Dit t-il d'une voix fière.

« Ne le touche pas c'est clair ! » Cria Blaine.

« Tu n'a rien contre moi Blaine ! »

« Détrompe toi, je sait que tu vend de la drogue à certain élevé ici ! Ta tellement rien dans la vie que tu nage ta solitude dans la drogue ! »

« Baisse d'un ton ou je te tue ! »

« Tu as peur David ? »

« Écoute moi bien ! Je te propose un marché, tu quitte Hummel, tu retourne avec Jessica. Tu ne dis rien ! Je ne dis rien ! Si j'apprends en revanche que tu me trahit Je tue ta petite pédale ! »

_Je peut pas quitté Kurt... Je l'aime je ne peut pas lui faire ça._

« Réfléchit bien... »

« T'es vraiment qu'une pourriture David ! »

« J'attends une réponse Blaine... »

* * *

Blaine était rentré dans la chambre en claquant la porte, Kurt s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il lui déposa un furtive baiser sur la joue.

« Tout va bien ? »

Blaine le regarda les yeux rouges par les larmes.

« Kurt... Il faut que je te dise qu'elle que chose... »

ça voix trembla, Kurt vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Blaine qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je... On ne peut plus être ensembles Kurt... »

Le regard de Kurt sombra dans le désarroi, il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

« Blaine, tu n'as pas les idées claires... »

« Kurt, je suis très clair ! Nous deux... Ça peut plus continuer ! » Balbutia t-il en haussant la voix.

« J-Je ne comprends pas... »

« N'essaye pas de comprendre, je t'en pris ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles... »

« Blaine ! Je me dois d'avoir une explication ! »

« J'ai fait une erreur en sortant avec toi... C'est tout... »

Le bouclé baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas regarder Kurt dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme qu'il aime souffrir.

« Je suis désolé... Kurt - »

« Désolé ! Tu es désolé ! Comment as-tu pu me faire croire que tu m'aimer ! Comment as-tu pu me mentir durant tout ce temps ! J'avais confiance en toi grâce à toi ! Je n'avais plus peur ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi Blaine ! COMMENT ! » Le châtain hurlé tout en sanglotant. Son cœur vient d'être déchiré. Le brun n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de serrer Kurt contre lui et de lui dire qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

« Kurt je - »

« Dégage ! Va t'en ! Trouve-toi une chambre ailleurs ! Je veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Blaine quitta la chambre et se cacha dans un coin de la bibliothèque, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. En frappant contre les meubles, son monde vient de s'écrouler, et se monde, c'était Kurt.

* * *

**Je sens que ma mort est proche. N'oubliez pas les reviews bises. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ce chapitre est assez violent, mais déclencheur aussi !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Kurt ne savait même pas ce qui le maintenait en vie maintenant, L'espoir... Non, il le croit éphémère, son père ? Le châtain n'arrivait plus à penser , il y a toujours son visage, ces yeux d'une couleur indéchiffrable, son odeur enivrante, ces cheveux. Il y a toujours Blaine. Les cauchemars persistent, mais étrangement, la nuit est la meilleure partie de la journée. Depuis deux semaines, il cessait de croiser le bouclé dans les couloirs dans les bras de Jessica, il s'était emprisonné dans une routine, dès qu'il rentrer dans sa chambre, il se mettait à jeter les objets qu'il avait sous la main, et sangloté sur le sol.

Ce matin-là, le châtain s'affala sur la table les cheveux ébouriffées des cernes creuse en dessous des yeux. Ces notes baissent, il ne travaille plus, il ne mange plus, il ne souci pas de sa maigreur, absolument rien, à part l'horrible sensation qui lui ronge le cœur chaque jour. Le poing du professeur frappa sur la table, Kurt ne sursauta pas, il ne releva même pas le regard vers lui.

« Monsieur Hummel ! Votre copie est vide ! »

Le contre-ténor leva finalement ses yeux en direction de l'enseignant. Il soupira et marqua rapidement son prénom, il rendit la copie vide.

« Si ça continue vous ferais partit du court pourcentage qui ne réussit pas dans notre établissement ! »

Kurt regarda son professeur impassible, il prit son sac et quitta la classe devant tout les élevés ahuries, il leurs jeta un regard noir avant de claquer la porte. Il courra jusqu'au toilette et s'écroula sur le carrelage.

_Du côté de Blaine._

La vie sans Kurt est insoutenable, depuis deux semaines, il évite les regards du châtain, pour ne pas risquer de craquer. Car oui, il suffirait d'un seul regard pour que Blaine soit tenté de le prendre dans ses bras, et lui murmurer que tout est fini, avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de répéter des centaines de fois qu'il l'aime.

Il ne peut s'en résoudre.

Il ne peut pas mettre en danger la personne la plus précieuse au monde à ses yeux, durant ces semaines qui paraissaient des années, il avait cherché tous les moyens possibles pour récupérer Kurt sans que cela se termine mal, mais il y a David. Ce dernier surveille c'est fait et gestes, lui-même craint que son petit trafic sois découvert à Colombia, si son père l'apprend, il sera expulsé de l'établissement et adieu le football, adieux la réputation de leader. Et rien n'est plus important pour David Karofsky que ça réputation, car c'est bien la seule chose qu'il est.

Jessica était fière d'elle, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Blaine était à nouveau dans ses bras. Le brun avait beau lui avoir lancé des piques depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle ignore le complot, mais remarqua le comportement froid et distant du bouclé. Elle l'incita à parlé, mais il lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien, et que tout allait pour le mieux. La blondinette est peut-être amoureuse, mais pas aveugle.

« C'est très existant de sécher les cours ! Tu trouve pas bébé ?! » Demanda Jessica contre un casier à observer Blaine.

« Ouais... Super... » Répondit le bouclé faussement heureux.

« Blaine qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tout va bien ! » Répondit-il avec rage.

Jessica détailla le visage de Blaine, il a le regard vide. Et sans crier gare, il se mit à courir en direction des toilettes.

Le brun ouvra la première porte qu'il vit et vomi à triples boyaux. Il avait attrapé aucun virus, il été juste malade de Kurt... Le fait de croiser son regard triste le donné envie de vomir, le fait de ne plus être prêt de lui le rendait malade. Il se débarbouilla rapidement et quitta la cabine. Quand il se retourna, il ne s'attendit pas à tomber nez à nez face à un garçon rempli de larme. Mais ce garçon avait une particularité.

Des yeux azurent

« K-Kurt... » Balbutia le brun. Emprisonné dans le regard du garçon.

Le châtain ne bougea pas, il était comme paralysé par les yeux mordorés du bouclé.

« Kurt... Tu devrais pas être en cours ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le visage de Kurt passa de la surprise à la tristesse. Il murmura.

« Qu'est que ça peut te faire... »

« Kurt... Tu - »

« Pourquoi tu as vomi ?! » Coupa le contre-ténor d'une voix ferme.

« Je suis... Hum... Malade »

« C'est fou comme tu ne sais pas mentir... » Répondit le châtain avec un léger sourire forcé.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici, tu as pleuré n'est-ce pas... »

« Tu le sais très bien... Ne change pas de conversation. Pourquoi tu as vomi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis malade... »

« Je te connais Blaine... Quand tu es malade, tu restes au lit pendant trois jours, tu ne peux pas bouger, je le sais parce que c'était il y a un mois et c'est moi qui étais à ton chevet pour te guérir...»

Blaine ne répondit pas, il fit une moue triste en évitant le regard du châtain.

« Oh, et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour toi maintenant... Demande à Jessica de prendre soin de toi... »  
Kurt se retourna, mais Blaine le retient par le bras.

« Kurt attend... »

« Quoi ! Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé de m'avoir largué sans explications... »

_David n'est pas là pour me surveiller... Si je lui dis tout peut-être que -_

« Blaine ?! »

« Kurt, je tiens toujours à toi... Et - »

Le bouclé sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, un peu plus il lui disait la vérité, mais il changea d'avis par peur.

« Ne me déteste pas... »

« Je te déteste de m'avoir brisé le cœur ! Et je me déteste, de t'aimer encore ! »

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du contre-ténor, qui ne s'en rendu même pas compte. Il jeta un regard empli de rage et de tristesse à son ex petit-ami, et partit en courant.

Blaine était toujours contre le lavabo, quand il entendit des pas, croyant que c'était Kurt, il leva la tête rapidement. Mais ses attentes ne s'avèrent pas du tout ce qu'il imaginé.

« Blaine, je t'ai cherchée partout ! Qu'est qui s'est passait bébé ? »

« Hum... Jessica, je crois que je suis malade, j'ai dû attraper une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu peux me laisser seul un moment... »

« Euh ouais... D'accord... »

* * *

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Kurt sauta sur lit pour se blottir contre son oreiller, il se mit à réfléchir. Blaine avait évité son regard tout le temps et cette phrase qu'il n'a pas continuée. « Kurt je tiens toujours à toi... » Cette phrase le tourmenta, et s'il avait rompu pour une raison bien valable. Le châtain efface cette possibilité de son esprit. Il ne veut pas se faire des idées pour se sentir mieux non, il préféré affronter la réalité, plutôt que de tomber de très haut. Son portable vibra.

_Appelle entrant Rachel_

Il hésita à répondre, mais il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis deux semaines.

« Allô » Susurra t-il d'une voix triste.

« Kurt ? Qu'est qui ne vas pas ? Ça fait deux semaines que je suis sans nouvelle ! »

« Pardonne-moi Rachel, je... »

Kurt ne continua pas, il éclata en sanglots et encore une fois son cœur se brisa.

« Chéri, non, ne pleure pas, tu as cours là ? »

« Non, j'ai était viré... »

« Kurt, tu as était viré je... Hum... Ok, rejoins-moi au Starbucks de Time Square pour onze heures ! »

« J'y serais... »

* * *

« Kurt, je suis tellement désolé... »

« Ma vie a toujours était voué à l'échec, ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui... »

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger... »

« J'apprécie ta façon de voir toujours les choses positivement Rachel, mais avec moi le noir masque toujours le rose. Quand j'étais avec Blaine... Je me sentait vivant, aimé, il me donnait de l'espoir, la joie de vivre. Et puis il m'a quitté, et a emporté tout nos souvenirs avec lui. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime encore, je l'aime comme un fou et j'aimerais qu'on m'arrache le cœur ! »

Une larme coula sur la joue du châtain, Rachel lui prit la main doucement et la caressa. Elle l'observa, impuissante, son meilleur ami souffre et elle ne peut rien faire du moins... Jusqu'à que cette idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée avant... » Susurra-t-elle.

« Qu'est que tu dis... » Demanda Kurt d'une voix faible.

« Oh, hum... Rien, je disais que si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là »

« Merci Rachel »

« Je t'en pris »

* * *

_1 Message non lus_

_(19h32)_ Je te laisse cinq minutes pour sortir de l'établissement et me rejoindre à l'entrée de l'établissement !

**_(19h38)_ Qui es tu ? je peux savoir comme as-tu eu mon numéro ?! »**

**_(19H40)_ je suis ton pire cauchemar ! Je te conseille de descendre très vite ! Indice: Je suis une fille que tu connaît !**

Blaine soupira, il exécuta par simple curiosité, une fois dehors, il vit une petite brunette les bras croisés se diriger vers lui comme une furie.

« Espèce d'idiot sans cervelle ! Tu as brisé le cœur de mon meilleur ami ! Et je te le ferais payer pour ça ! »

« Rachel ! Pourrais-tu éviter de me crier dessus ! »

« Tu t'es pas gêné toi avec Kurt ! »

« Rachel... Rachel... »

« T'a perdu, la tête - »

« RACHEL ! »

Un silence régna, et le bouclé rétorqua.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu rompre avec lui ok ! Je l'aime... »

« Quoi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu - »

« Chut... Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais si tu le dis à Kurt, ce sera terminé définitivement pour nous deux... » Coupa le bouclé.

* * *

« Blaine, utilise ton cerveau ! David vend de la drogue tu n'a qu'a le dire à la police et ils l'arrêterons ! »

« Rachel, c'est pas aussi simple... Il a des connaissances, ceux qui ont frappés Kurt au lycée, il les connaît tous et moi non ! Si je porte plainte il fera intervenir tout ces gars et je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal »

« Sauf si ont le protèges... »

« Que veux tu dire par là... »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai un petit-ami qui mesure presque deux mètre, et un Glee club prêt à le défendre...Tu n'est pas seul Blaine ! À nous tous nous pouvons éviter le drame ! »

« A ouais ? Vous travailler tous, et Kurt et moi on n'a pas les mêmes horaires, je ne sait pas à qu'elle heures il sort des cours ! »

« Blaine réfléchit ! Tu ne va pas abandonner la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé pour une brute sans cœur ! Kurt est dévasté, il en mange plus, il ne rit plus ! Tu est toute sa vie Blaine réveille toi ! C'est en laissant Kurt seul que tu va finir par le tuer... »

« Rachel... J'en sait rien, je suis perdu, si jamais je lui dit tout, non seulement il sera en danger, et on aura plus une minute de tranquillité sans qu'on ce fassent traiter de tout les noms possible... »

« Tout le monde n'est pas homophobes. Les auditions à la Nyada commencent le mois prochain... »

« Où est le rapport ? »

« Kurt rêve d'aller dans cette école, il a le talent, il a tout, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'il change d'université avec toi... »

« Brillante idée Rachel si aucun de nous est prit-on fait comment ? De plus, mon père ne voudra jamais que je fasse le métier de "pédale" comme il dit si bien »

« Ton père est homophobe ? »

« Tu viens d'apprendre quelque chose d'autre sur moi... » Soupira t-il.

« Blaine, tu as deux options, tu porte plainte contre David il sera forcément expulsé... Tu retourne dans les bras de Kurt, tu fais ton coming-out avec le soutient de vos amies... Ou tu continue à te pourrir la vie »

« J'ai envie de pouvoir prendre la main de Kurt au milieu d'un couloir sans se faire insulter, si je fais mon coming-out, j'ai peur qu'il sois malheureux, je veux la meilleure des vies pour Kurt »

« Crois-moi Blaine, si vous continuez comme ça, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passera après... »

« Merci de m'avoir écouté Rachel, et merci pour t'es conseils »

« Blaine, il faut que je le dise à Finn »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, Finn est très impulsif si tu lui dis, il le dira à Burt, et là, je pense que ce sera vraiment la catastrophe »

« Alors tu vas lui dire ? »

« J'aime Kurt, et ma vie sans lui ne mène à rien, il me manque, et j'ai besoin de lui dire. Dès demain, je file au commissariat »

* * *

Le bouclé sortit du commissariat, il s'assit sur un banc puis souffla un instant. Il avait déposer une plainte contre David, il avait tout déballé sur l'enfer qu'il fessait vivre à lui et Kurt, les policiers avaient l'air d'avoir bien compris le message. Il envoya un message à Rachel.

_(9h10)_ J'ai déposé la plainte... »

_(9h12)_ Maintenant récupère ton chéri !

Blaine sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il hésita et appela Kurt, mais ce dernier de ne répondit pas. Il retenta une seconde fois au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il entendit sa douce voix qui lui donna une ligne de frisson dans le dos.

« Eh, Kurt... »

Mais en une fraction de seconde, son portable se fracassa contre le sol, et ce fut le trou noir.

« Allô ?! Blaine ?! Blaine ?! » Cria Kurt.

« T'as voulu porter plainte contre moi ! Espèce de connard ! Ton plan est tombé à l'eau, figure toi que l'un de mes potes a écouté votre petite discution... »

« T'arrive trop tard, j'ai déjà déposé la plainte ! Tu va être coffret salle ordure ! »

David tira le col de la chemise de Blaine et l'escorta violemment dans un coin isolé.

_Du côté de Kurt._

Il appela Rachel en panique.

« Rachel ! Oh mon dieu Rachel !

« Kurt qu'est-ce qui passe ?! »

« C'est Blaine, je l'avais au téléphone, et d'un coup, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je crois qu'il lui est arrivé malheur ! »

« Oh non, je sais où il est Kurt ! Je te prends au passage rapidement »

* * *

Blaine sentit des spams dans son ventre, puis sa tête partit en arrière, il tomba sur le sol. Désorienté, il sentit un liquide chaud couler à travers ses narines. Il essaya de se défendre, mais impossible face à trois garçons baraqués. Il avait beau faire de la boxe, il ne fessait pas le poids.

« Bat alors Blainey, on a besoin de sa maman ? Ou la queue d'Hummel te manque » Sur cette phrase David rua de coup de pied le brun. Jusqu'à qu'il entendit de nombreux pas ce dirigé vers lui. Il courra en compagnie du groupe, mais un obstacle fit perdre l'équilibre de Karofsky.

« C'est lui ! » Cria Rachel en désignant du doigt Dave.

Nu le temps de réaliser, qu'un homme lui menotta les poignets. Il grogna et essaya de se débattre sans succès, il vit ses amies se faire attraper un part un par d'autres agents.

Kurt n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, sur la route Rachel lui avait tout expliqué, elle le devait.

Le châtain couru aussi vite qu'il put posant un regard haineux à David, il balaya des yeux chaque angle de rue, puis entre deux bâtiments, il vit Blaine sur le sol, le sang coulant à travers ses narines et sa tête. Il hurla et s'agrippa à lui. Les urgences étaient sur place il lès appela à l'aide.

« Blaine parle-moi ! » Le châtain pausa doucement la tête du brun sur ses genoux. Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles sombres du brun et les caressa doucement.

« Bébé... Pardonne-moi... » Susurra Blaine difficilement.

« Blaine ne t'excuse pas, je suis au courant de tout, tu as fait ça pour me protéger. Blaine, tu n'aurais pas du, mon dieu ! Regard ce qu'il ton fait ! »

« Pouvait... pas... » Balbutia le brun.

« Il faut qu'on l'embarque » Ordonna l'ambulancier.

Kurt embrassa tendrement le front du bouclé, il versa une larme qui coula sur la tempe de Blaine, et laissa les médecins se charger de lui. Il monta dans le camion et s'assit à ses côtés, en lui tenant fermement la main.

« Kurt... »

« Je suis là mon amour, je suis là, ne bouge surtout pas... »

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas ! ça va s'arranger hein :P J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le chapitre, manque de temps et d'inspiration... Je lès tout de même écrit même si ça pouvait être mieux. Ce chapitre comporte pas mal de droit, je vous préviens, je suis pas super connaisseuse en matière de justice. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux avec les peu de connaissance que j'ai. **

**PS: Merci pour tout vos reviews.**

**Vraiment désolé pour les fautes !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Kurt n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, depuis une heure, il tournait en rond devant la chambre de Blaine, attendant les résultats. Rachel est assise les bras croisés le visage attristé. Le châtain se stoppa quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un médecin. Kurt et Rachel se précipitèrent devant lui et le contre-ténor demanda.

« Est ce qu'il va bien ?! »

« Vous nous avez prévenus attend, son pronostique vital n'est pas engagé, en revanche, il a plusieurs ecchymoses au niveau du ventre, et sa jambe droite est cassée... Il va lui falloir un mois de rétablissement avant de reprendre les études »

« Très bien, est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ? »

« Oui allez y tous les deux, il dort encore... »

Kurt ne répondit pas, il ouvra la porte doucement. Quand il vit son petit-ami allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le visage recouvert de plaies, son cœur se brisa. Ils l'observèrent debout plusieurs minutes, la brunette embrassa la joue de Kurt et partit pour le laisser seul avec le bouclé. Kurt s'installa au bord du lit, il prit la main du brun et l'embrassa doucement. Il sentit des doigts bouger entre les siens.

« Kurt... » »

« Chéri chut... Je suis là, ne bouge pas... » Répondit-il d'une voix douce, en caressant les boucles du brun.

Blaine fixa Kurt dans les yeux, il soupira de soulagement. Le châtain lui sourit tendrement tout en versant quelques larmes. Le bouclé serra un peu plus la main de son petit-ami et la posa sur son cœur.

« Tu m'en veux... Kurt ? » Balbutia Blaine.

« Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir parlé de David mais plus important maintenant c'est ton état.. Je suis en colère parce que ces pourritures tons fait souffrir. Mais ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la plus grande dès preuve d'amour. Garde bien en tête ce que je vais te dire Blaine... Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi. Tu es une partie de moi et quand tu n'es pas là, je perds ma moitié... Tu comprends ? »

Blaine hocha la tête doucement, une larme roula sur sa joue. Il respira longuement pour retenir ses sanglots.

« J'ai était tellement con ! » Sanglota le brun en recouvrant ses mains sur son visage.

Voyant son petit-ami éclater en sanglots, Kurt allongea ses jambes sur le lit, doucement, le bouclé plaça sa tête sur la poitrine du châtain. Il respira son odeur fruité tout en humidifiant son cou, Kurt ne s'en préoccupa pas, il embrassa ses cheveux et Blaine murmura entre un sanglot.

« Tu m'as tellement manquait... »

« Ah moi aussi, c'est finit maintenant... On sera toujours ensembles et rien ni personne ne pourra briser ce qu'on a »

« Je suis tellement... Désolé, Kurt... Je t'aime tellement, tu es toute ma vie »

« Et tu est la mienne... »

* * *

Blaine était sorti de l'hôpital, provisoirement, il réside chez Burt et Carole. Ses parents étaient encore en voyage d'affaire, ils avaient appris la nouvelle en Chine, Richard Anderson avait promis à son fils de l'appeler ce soir-là. Kurt sacrifia des semaines de travail pour ce consacrer à son petit-ami à Lima. Ce dernier est allongé sur le canapé en compagnie du bouclé sous une couverture blotti contre lui, Burt et Carole sont absent et Finn est à New-York avec Rachel, en plein milieu du film le portable de Blaine sonna.

_Appel entrant papa_

« Blaine... » Susurra une voix grave.

« Salut papa, maman et toi, vous êtes enfin rentrées ! Je vais tout t'expliquer pour ce - »

« Blaine, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! » Coupa Richard d'un ton amer. La police m'a appelé ! Ils m'ont tout expliqué.. En détail... » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Papa, je t'en supplie écoute moi - »

« Comment peux-tu te faire passer pour un pédé ! » Cracha-t-il avec rage.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! Tu ne me laisses même pas t'expliquer ! »

Kurt recula légèrement de Blaine qui se redressa contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Blaine, tu es toujours sorti avec des filles ! Est du jour au l'en demain, on me dit que tu es pédé ! »

« Papa ça fait un moment que j'aime les garçons d'accord ! Sauf que t'a jamais voulu l'accepter ! Alors je fessais semblant et - »

« Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais papa ! Dire que j'ai payait l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses pour toi ! Et regarde ce que tu m'imposes ! Tu sors avec, cette espèce d'erreur de la nature !»

« Ne parle pas de Kurt comme ça ! Lui, il a toujours était là pour moi, il n'a jamais manqué aucun événement de ma vie ! Que tu l'acceptes ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Oui je suis gay et oui je l'aime ! » Dit-il avec rage.

« J'appelle le directeur ! Tu seras viré de Columbia dans l'immédiat ! Ne m'aie plus jamais les pieds chez moi ! »

Le brun raccrocha et lâcha son portable. Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait entendu toute la conversation. Doucement, il prit Blaine dans ses bras. Le bouclé se laissa faire et finalement, il resserra son emprise sur Kurt et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Je le déteste ! Et je déteste ces flics ! »

« Ton père ne te connaît pas comme moi, je te connais. Tu es merveilleux Blaine et ton père, eh bien, c'est un imbécile... »

Blaine sourit légèrement et répondit.

« C'est toi qu'est merveilleux. J'arrive pas à croire que mon père m'efface de sa vie... Ma mère comme toujours, elle n'a rien dit... Alors que je sais qu'elle était derrière lui a écouter. Je suis content que tu ne les connaissent pas finalement... »

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi Blaine... »

« T'as pas à l'être, de toute façon ça devait arriver un jour... » Dit t-il d'une voix triste.

« Ton père peut te bannir de cette école, mais pas te mettre à la rue ! Tu vas rester à la maison avec moi... »

« Bébé, c'est adorable, mais il est hors de question que je m'impose... »

« C'est moi qui te propose. Et je n'ai pas fini »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas me tuer, mais... »

« Kurt pour rien au monde, je le ferais, crache le morceau ! »

« Je veux quitter l'université... »

« Kurt, tu peux pas faire ça ! Ton père s'est battu pour t'es études ! »

« Mon père le sait, c'est prévu depuis un moment... Et maintenant, c'est le moment idéal... »

« Kurt, tu ne te rends pas compte du choix que tu as fait »

« Cette école est une option pas mon rêve Blaine ! De plus, les auditions à la Nyada commencent bientôt... »

« Attend, tu veux auditionner à la Nyada ! »

« À une condition... Seulement si tu le fais avec moi »

« Bien sûr, j'adorais... Mais je croyais que tu avais renoncé à la musique ? »

« C'était le cas... Avant que je te rencontre, tu m'as redonné goût à la musique et à la vie »

Le bouclé sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent instinctivement et sensuellement. Le baiser devenu de plus en plus passionné, Blaine à bout de souffle s'éloigna du châtain et lui murmura.

« Le plâtre nous empêchera pas de continuer ? »

« On peut s'arranger... » Répondit le châtain d'un ton taquin.

* * *

Blaine discutait avec Sam depuis dix minutes face au miroir de la chambre de Kurt en réajustant sa cravate.

« Chez pas trop... T'es gay Blaine et moi, j'ai une réputation... »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je préféré que tu m'oublies alors ! »

Sur cette phrase, le brun raccrocha, il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille. Il releva le regard et vit que c'était Kurt. Ce dernier lui demanda.

« Qui s'était ? »

« Oh, juste Sam... »

« Je vois... »

Un silence régna, Blaine poussa un long soupire. Le châtain brisa le silence.

« Tu es stressé toi aussi... »

« J'ai jamais été dans un tribunal de toute ma vie... »

« Moi s'est pas ce qui me fait peur... »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Depuis des années, je vis avec le souvenir d'avoir été agressé dans une ruelle, trahis par mon meilleur ami... Et aujourd'hui, je serais face à mon passé, David et pire encore, Chandler... »

« Tu regrettes d'avoir parlé de Chandler aux flics ? »

« Non, sûrement pas... Mais j'ai juste peur de le voir... C'est ridicule »

« Non ça ne l'est pas mon amour, je t'assure »

Le bouclé sourit, il se retourna face à Kurt et l'invita dans une étreinte. Il embrassa son cou et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« La justice triomphera Kurtey, je te le promets »

* * *

« Mesdames et Monsieur, nous allons entamer cette audience correctionnelle ! »

Le bruit du maillet résonna dans le tribunal. La tension était palpable. Kurt est assis à l'avant en compagnie de son avocat financé par ses maigres économies et l'aide de sa famille. Blaine est dans le rang des témoins fixant son petit-ami évitant à tout prix le regard noir de David et Chandler dans le box des accusées. Bien sûr, le père de David s'est procuré un avocat pour son fils. Burt et Carole ont le regard pausé sur le procureur, Finn et Rachel ce tienne la main. Le juge brisa ce silence pesant.

« Juges, présidents, greffiers et huissiers sont prêt à rendre justice ! J'appelle à la barre, l'avocat du plaignant ! Monsieur Thomson »

L'homme tapota gentiment l'épaule de Kurt et s'avança face au procureur.

« Votre honneur, mon client certifie qu'il a était harcelé par Monsieur David Karofsky au lycée pendant plusieurs années. En deuxième année, il affirme avoir été agressé à coup portant dans une ruelle et qu'il a reconnu la voix du jeune homme en question, menacé de blesser sa famille, il n'a rien dit. Après avoir fait cours dans son domicile, il fut admis à L'université de Columbia où il retrouva David et le harcèlement persista. Quand t'as Monsieur Keihl, il l'avait appelé une demi-heure plutôt pour qu'ils se rejoignent tard le soir dans la rue ou il a était agressé.

« Merci Monsieur Thomson, J'appelle à la barre l'avocat de la défense, Monsieur Jonhson ! »

« Monsieur, mon client est innocent pour la raison même qu'il n'a jamais voulu causer le moindre ennui à Monsieur Hummel, seulement de la plaisanterie, pour ce qui est de l'agression. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il été là et il certifie qu'il ne l'était pas ! »

« J'ai une question votre honneur ! » Demanda l'avocat de Kurt.

« Accordé... » Répondit le juge.

« Monsieur Johnson David a t-il également confirmé, qu'il était le cousin de Monsieur Keinhl... Drôle de coïncidence non ? »

« Objection votre honneur ! Ce n'est pas une preuve valable ! » Râla l'homme au côté de David.

« J'appelle le témoin à la barre, Blaine Anderson ! » S'exclama le juge.

Blaine jeta un bref regard à Kurt.

« Vous jurez de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité... Levez la main droite, dîtes: je le jure ! »

« Je le jure... » Répondit Blaine en levant la main droite.

« Expliquez-nous votre témoignage »

« Pour commencer, j'ai vu à plusieurs reprises David agresser Kurt verbalement et une fois physiquement. De plus, il m'a menacé de nuire à Kurt si je continué à le... Fréquenter »

« Votre honneur, j'aurais une question à pausé à se jeune homme ! » Intervient l'avocat de la défense.

« Accordée... »

« Monsieur Anderson, que voulez vous dire par fréquenter ? »

« Je... Il a découvert que j'entretenais une relation amoureuse avec Kurt... »

« Intéressant... Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis six mois... »

* * *

Kurt tremblait en buvant son café, même si les nombreux témoins comme Anna et même Rachel et l'aide précieuse de son avocat avaient été en sa faveur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer un mauvais verdict. Il manque cruellement de preuve matérielle. Blaine s'installa prêt de Kurt et lui prit la main. Rachel et Finn les rejoignirent. La brunette enlaça son ami et s'exclama.

« Les témoignages on été nombreux... »

« Mais est-ce que ça suffira... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas frangin, tu n'es pas seul... »

« Merci Finn » Répondit t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Un agent interrompu la conversation.

« Le verdict va être prononcé »

Blaine embrassa la joue de Kurt et l'accompagna à l'entrée de la salle. Burt stoppa son fils dans son élan et le prit rapidement dans les bras. Il lui chuchota gentiment.

« Je suis là ne panique pas »

« je vais essayer... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Longue et énorme grosse absence, il s'est passé tellement de choses... Bref, je vais achever cet fic rapidement hélasse... Au moins je ne la laisse pas en plan... Question de temps et de lecteurs, donc ce sera bien la dernière.**

**Le chapitre est très court !**

**Enjoy tout de même !**

* * *

L'avocat de Kurt pouvait sentir les mains de son client trembler prêt de lui attendant le verdict final. Le bruit du maillet retentit dans l'immense tribunal pour laisser place à une voix grave et sèche.

« David Karofsky vous êtes accusée de deux ans d'emprisonnement plus, d'une amande de deux mille dollars versé à la famille de Monsieur Hummel, à ce jour, vous n'avez pas le droit de vivre dans la même ville que la victime. Chandler Kiehl vous condamne à un an d'intérêt général pour complicité ! »

L'expression de David se mélangea dans l'angoisse et la colère. Deux policiers le menottèrent et l'escortèrent sous les yeux estomaqués de son père qui murmura:

« Ou je vais les trouver ces deux milles dollars... »

et ceux embrumée de sa mère. Kurt soupira de soulagement pendant que son père lui caresser le dos dans un geste protecteur.

« C'est fini mon grand... Tout est terminé... » Lui murmura-t-il.

Blaine quitta son siège rapidement pour rejoindre son petit-ami un peu plus loin, face à toute l'immense salle, il le serra dans ses bras et embrassa son front avec une douceur infinie, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« T'as gagné bébé... »

« Non, nous avons gagné ! » Répondit le châtain un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le tribunal avec un gros pois en moins sur les épaules. Le bouclée entrelaça sa main avec celle de Kurt, ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'au parking sans le moindre mot échanger. Leurs doigts s'assemblant parfaitement leur suffisaient amplement. Arrivé dans le véhicule, Kurt commença à parler.

« Merci... »

« Hum... Quoi ? » Répondu Blaine dans ses pensées.

« Merci d'avoir sacrifié ta réputation pour moi, merci pour t'a défense merci pour tout... »

« Kurt... »

Voyant ce dernier pleurer, le brun gara sa voiture dans une rue et prit la tête de son petit-ami en coupe. Il l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à que leurs langues puissent ce toucher et se caresser sensuellement, l'atmosphère se réchauffa quand le boucler balada ses mains sur les cuisses de son petit-ami le fessant pousser de léger gémissement en l'embrassant avec sauvagerie, il mit fin au baiser avant de s'emporter et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Retient bien ce que je vais te dire Kurt, il n'y a rien de plus important que toi ici. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie... »

« Alors je dois t'aimer plus que la terre entière » Répondit le châtain qui se pencha pour atteindre les lèvres une seconde fois du bouclé. Finalement, ils rentrèrent plus tard chez Kurt à cause d'un baiser enivrant qui au fil du temps est devenu plus intime...

* * *

« Kurt Hummel ! »

« Tout va bien Kurt, tu es talentueux ! Spécial... Enfin, je crois, t'ai amies son super ton petit-ami est super ! Tu peux le faire ! » Répète le châtain à lui-même avant d'atterrir au centre de la scène. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses spectateurs. Son père et Carole le sourire aux lèvres, Rachel et Finn toujours aussi amoureux. Et bien sûr Blaine, son Blaine, qui lui souffle un, je t'aime inaudible.

The boy next door...

_2 ans plus tard..._

La vie n'était plus la même depuis que Kurt et Blaine étudient ensemble à la Nyada. L'amour est toujours au rendez-vous, et même un mariage prévu pour bientôt. David a purgé sa peine, tout ce que sait le couple, c'est qu'il est surveillé et très loin de New-York. Rachel a eu son premier rôle à Broadway dans la comédie musicale West Side Story, elle peut compter sur le soutien de ses amies la gloire et proche pour elle. Sam a été diplômé et a finalement mit son orgueil de côté. L'amitié qui le lie avec, c'est renforcer. En revanche, il est à nouveau célibataire. Il ne reste plus qu'une année à Finn pour être enseignant. Après cela il compte bien épouser Rachel.

Le passé est devenu éphémère, désormais, c'est le présent et l'avenir qui compte pour Kurt Hummel.

Il n'aura plus jamais peur, il n'aura plus jamais de cauchemar, tant qu'il dormira au côté de Blaine Anderson.

De la nuit de noces.

Jusqu'à la mort...

* * *

**Je vous l'avez dit court et pas très constructif... Et je m'en excuse. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.**

**Sorry for this shit !**


End file.
